


Арахнофобия

by NekoAkurana, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2020 || Тексты R-NC-21 [7]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Twincest, UST, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAkurana/pseuds/NekoAkurana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020
Summary: Арахнофобия — патологический страх или неприязнь к паукам.Вэш заботится о своём вредном, злобном брате.Найвс вынужден принять обстоятельства, так как он сильно ранен.Едкие слова, нарастающее напряжение и одна сокрушённая бабочка. Вопрос лишь в том: который из них?
Relationships: Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede (one-sided), Millions Knives/Vash the Stampede, Milly Thompson/Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Vash the Stampede/Nicholas D. Wolfwood (one-sided)
Series: 2020 || Тексты R-NC-21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656862
Kudos: 2





	1. Под сводом бесконечно голубого неба, Часть Вторая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ARACHNOPHOBIA](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/566566) by Lances. 



> Примечание: От автора:  
> Отказ: Я не присваиваю Триган, он принадлежит его создателю, Ясухиро Найто. Никаких денег не было выручено из этой истории; она лишь для развлекательных целей. Никакие права на персонажей, а также местность не утверждены. ОНИ НЕ МОИ!

Ещё никогда ранее Вэша Урагана не заботило, что сколько весит. Его сила оставалась почти непоколебимой перед тяжелыми и даже лёгкими вещами, если уж на то пошло. Он помнил то время, когда нёс на себе ржавый обломок машины с восседающими на нём Мэрил Страйф и Милли Томпсон и полагал, что это была самая тяжелая вещь, какую только ему приходилось нести на своих плечах. Однако, вопреки с виду огромным усилиям, единственным, от чего он правда страдал, пока тащил машину до ближайшего города, была жажда — не физическое истощение.  
Как бы там ни было, обстоятельства изменились. Даже бодрящая мысль о том, что он смог поднять с земли тяжёлый пулемёт-распятие Николаса Д. Вульфвуда одной раненой рукой да ещё и выстрелить в брата, не помогала забыть о мучительной усталости, которую он ощущал от тяжести Миллионса Найвса на своих плечах.  
— Ну ладно тебе, брат! — пожаловался Вэш. — Может, хоть попытаешься стать чуть менее тяжелым, а?  
Конечно, Миллионс Найвс не ответил — и не подчинился. Его голова равнодушно покачивалась под боком у Вэша, глаза были плотно закрыты. Приоткрытый же рот позволял, к облегчению Вэша, различить беспокойное дыхание, означающее, что его брат был всё ещё жив.  
— Это ведь всё твоя вина, ты знаешь, — продолжил он жаловаться. — У нас бы могли сложиться отличные братские отношения. Если бы ты только не слетел с катушек. Теперь вот я не знаю, что с тобой делать.  
Вэш переложил Найвса на другое плечо, пытаясь не морщиться от ран, протестующих против любых движений. Найвс и вправду оказался неожиданно тяжёлым. Хотя он таким совсем не выглядел; несмотря на горы мышц и всю его энергию, он выглядел скорее изящным и даже хрупким для безжалостного и беспощадного палача. И тем не менее, будь он хоть худой, хоть толстый, тяжёлый или лёгкий, Вэш не собирался оставлять своего единственного члена семьи умирать в пустыне — даже если это был чёртов смертоносный псих. Он бы затащил его в Ад и вернул обратно, если бы пришлось, только бы добраться до госпиталя.  
Но ужаснейший факт все же оставался фактом: до места назначения, города Тоним, оставалась как минимум ещё сотня миль, а горячий пустынный воздух не добавлял здоровья ни одному из них. Вэш внезапно начал раскаиваться в том, что выбросил свой красный плащ. Даже один чёртов кусок, оставшийся от его одеяния, смог бы защитить его — и его брата — от ярости двух палящих солнц. В любом случае, он твёрдо решил, что сомнительная карьера Гуманоидного Тайфуна уже окончена, и открыл новую страницу своей жизни. Теперь он надел бы что-то красное, только если бы это был единственный оставшийся цвет во всей Вселенной.  
— Устрою резню, устрою резню. В живых никого не оставлю. Лай-ла-ла, геноцид… Трай-лай-ла, океан крови. Пришло время убивать…  
Вэш волочил одну ногу за другой, гундося странную песенку, к которой успел по-своему привязаться. Если бы он продолжил идти в таком темпе, то успел бы добраться до города ещё до сумерек. Шансов было мало, если они вообще были, но Вэш решил, что не сдастся. Он уже достаточно сильно оступился для одного раза, ещё несколько дней назад, когда нажал на курок и убил Легато Блусаммерса. Его улыбка и безжизненное лицо с тех пор являлись ему в кошмарах, а ужасный смех умирающего мужчины время от времени звенел в ушах. Вэш был уверен, что никогда полностью не избавится от вины за убийство столь одурманенного человека, хотя его действия были вполне оправданы. В конце концов, каким беспощадным бы ни был Легато, он всё ещё оставался наивной жертвой Найвса.  
Говоря же о самом Найвсе… Вэш услышал тихий стон близнеца. Это было что-то вроде удушливого шёпота, что принёс для Вэша ленивый пустынный ветер. Почти неслышный, он всё-таки был различаем и означал, что его брат медленно начинает просыпаться. Вэш замедлил шаг, решив, что сейчас самое время для небольшого отдыха. Он аккуратно положил брата на землю и затем опустился сам.  
— Должно быть, ты хочешь пить, Найвс. По себе знаю, — пробурчал он. — Так получилось, у меня нет с собой воды.  
Медленно вытянув руки, ноющие от ран и усталости, он расслабился и прислонился спиной к тёплому телу брата. Трясущимися пальцами он снял крепление с боевого костюма, чтобы облегчить своё удушливо жаркое положение.  
— У меня при себе нет и бутылки кетчупа, которую можно было бы выпить… — вновь пожаловался Вэш. — Я даже как-то не подумал, что пришлось бы симулировать свою смерть, если бы в итоге ты победил.  
«Вэш…»  
Вэш вздрогнул и замер. Найвс связался с ним одной лишь слабой мыслью, что эхом зазвучала в глубинах сознания Вэша. Как долго тот был в сознании, он, в общем-то, не знал, так как до этого не особо активно прислушивался к его мыслям.  
— Найвс? Я надеялся, ты пробудешь в отключке чуть дольше. Видимо, удача таки покидает меня.  
«Не хнычь, братец, — тон его голоса оставался насмешливым даже в мыслях. — Это, честно говоря, немного раздражает. Не говоря уже о том, что усиливает головную боль».  
Вэш обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на безмятежное лицо своего близнеца. Найвс, казалось бы, всё ещё был без сознания, но его дыхание выровнялось. Таинственный голос продолжил:  
«Что ты собираешь делать со мной, Вэш?»  
— Я не знаю.  
«Я надеюсь, ты не планируешь тащить меня за собой и своей жалкой экспедицией через всю планету. Ты ведь можешь сильно об этом пожалеть… Ты уже должен был понять, что даже если я не способен сейчас ходить или шевелить руками… Что ж. Моё сознание всё ещё активно. А ты же знаешь, на что способен мой разум, не так ли, брат?»  
Вэш зевнул. Он не выказал никаких признаков того, что расслышал слова, которые его брат пытался передать через их безмолвную связь:  
— Хочу пить.  
Найвс показался раздражённым и даже оскорблённым тем, что был проигнорирован.  
«Тогда почему бы тебе просто не поберечь свои силы и не выпить моей крови? Честно, я совсем не против. Мой дорогой, вероломный брат. Я совсем не возражаю»  
Вэш фыркнул и отвернулся, чтобы вглядеться в синевато-жёлтый горизонт.  
— Я бы не выпил твою кровь, даже будь она последним освежающим источником на этой планете, Найвс, — протянул он.  
«Ты боишься, что это тебя осквернит? Боишься, это сделает тебя… Таким же монстром, каким являюсь я?» — мысленный смешок Найвса зло отозвался в голове Вэша.  
— Нет. В конце концов, у нас и так одинаковый набор генов. Я всего лишь думаю, как есть: ты и так потерял достаточно крови, и я не собираюсь дать тебе так легко умереть.  
Облако пыли вдалеке прервало их странный разговор, в котором один произносил слова вслух, а другой громко думал. Вэш встал, чтобы лучше изучить зрелище. Казалось, впереди проходила регата из тысячи песчаных потоков, идущих прямо на них. Конечно, это было невозможно, ведь, наверное, не нашлось бы и двадцати песчаных вихрей, одновременно существующих на одной планете, но как бы там ни было, вид был захватывающим. Найвс, казалось бы, уже прочёл, что у него на уме, потому как вновь начал злобно посмеиваться.  
«Это песчаная буря, брат».  
Вэш опустил взгляд на своего близнеца, глаза распахнулись от ужаса.  
— Что?  
«Песчаная буря. Ты, должно быть, уже слышал о них, Вэш. Появляются из-за тайфунов…»  
— Я знаю, что такое песчаная буря! — воскликнул Вэш.  
Он попытался быстро вычислить, как скоро буря настигнет их. Возможно, минут десять, пятнадцать — как максимум. Что мне делать? Что же мне делать! Вэш глянул на брата, чьи повязки уже давно побагровели от крови, сочащейся из его глубоких ран. Найвс не сможет ходить уже, наверное, никогда; Вэш осознал, что ему не хватит сил, чтобы вовремя оттащить брата подальше от бури.  
«Ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать, Вэш, если намерен спасти нас обоих, — Найвс приоткрыл один глаз и уставился на мгновенно запаниковавшего брата. — Ты никогда не сможешь спасти обоих, Вэш. Я думал, что ты уже успел это понять. Оставь меня и спасай свою жизнь. Тебе ещё, может, даже удастся».  
— Я не оставлю тебя, Найвс! — Вэш направился к брату. — Если мы и встретимся лицом к лицу с песчаной бурей, то сделаем это вместе.  
«Ты говоришь о «нас», как о единой сущности, Вэш! Но никаких «нас» и «мы» никогда не было, правда ведь? Почему это ты вдруг стал таким чертовски сентиментальным? Без сомнений, ты был бы не против, если бы эта мелкая песчаная буря похоронила моё покалеченное тело в глубинах пустыни? Я едва ли бы стал угрозой для тебя или твоих обожаемых паучков после этого. Кто знает, ты мог бы даже проведывать меня время от времени. Приносить цветы… Красные, как это бы сделала Рэм. Так и поступают паучки, когда скорбят о мёртвых, Вэш»  
— Прекрати думать хотя бы на секунду, а! — прошипел Вэш. — Я пытаюсь что-нибудь придумать.  
«Интересно».  
— Хватит вторгаться в мой разум или я отпинаю тебя, — Вэш слабо ударил брата так, что его ботинок задел раненое бедро. Найвс громко взвыл от боли и в самом деле замолчал. — В следующий раз я выпущу нож из ботинка, прежде чем ударю тебя, так что не действуй мне на нервы. Я могу случайно тебя выпотрошить.  
Вэш злобно помассировал виски в поисках решения, как им лучше всего пережить беспощадную бурю. Опять-таки, если бы только с ним был его красный плащ, они бы могли свернуться под ним калачиком для укрытия. Он уже использовал раньше этот метод пару раз, и во время каждого тот чудеснейшим образом срабатывал. Однако сейчас не было ничего, что можно было использовать, как прикрытие. Он и Найвс одеты лишь в боевые костюмы, и даже если они снимут их, чтобы прикрыть лица твёрдым брезентом, их израненные тела едва ли перенесут хлёсткие водовороты песка.  
«Могу ли я думать сейчас?» — Найвс казался рассерженным.  
— Нет, не можешь! — вскрикнул Вэш. — Если только ты не придумаешь что-то разумное, что спасёт наши жизни!  
«Как насчёт того, чтобы прокатиться на джипе?»  
— Наилучшая твоя идея, ну и где же мы, по-твоему, возьмём его?  
Найвс мысленно вздохнул.  
«Начни уже пользоваться ушами, ты, имбецил. Если это не звуки старой ржавой машины, тогда что?»  
Вэш моргнул и посмотрел на брата так, будто видел впервые в жизни. Тогда он тоже это услышал: звук ревущего мотора. Вэш начал озираться. В противоположной от бури стороне, за хребтом песчаного бугра, в воздухе можно было разглядеть маленькое растущее облачко песка. И, как ранее указал Найвс, зелёная точка издалека была очень похожа на джип.  
— Найвс, он направляется в эту сторону. Думаешь, водитель увидит нас?  
— Если только ты воспользуешься незаурядным талантом, которым нас наделили при рождении, брат, — Найвс начал кашлять. Очевидно, он наконец решил попробовать заговорить. — Используй… Свои телепатические способности, идиот. Я слишком слаб, чтобы сделать это сам.  
— Я не оскверняю человеческие умы, как это делаешь ты, Найвс.  
— Тогда просто дай нам умереть. Мне реально… — Найвс откашлялся кровью. — …похуй. Правда.  
Вэш поднял брата и водрузил его себе на плечо. Найвс раздражённо зарычал, но Вэш проигнорировал его.  
«Смогу ли я сделать это? Но Найвс прав. Это, должно быть, единственный выход…»  
Вэш ощутил дрожь своего брата, кашляющего кровью.  
— Сделай это, Вэш.  
— Я не могу! — закричал Вэш. Слёзы заструились по его щекам. Он упал на колени, спотыкаясь о песок с братом на руках. — Мне так жаль, Найвс, но я не могу!  
— Я, что, всегда должен всё делать сам? — Найвс был измучен. Слаб. — Хорошо, если ты так этого хочешь.  
— Нет! — закричал Вэш. — Я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо из нас это делал! Это просто неправильно! Неправильно вторгаться в человеческий мозг!  
Но Найвс уже преодолел расстояние своей дрожащей рукой со странной улыбкой на пересохших, покрытых кровью губах.  
«Чтобы спасти твою совесть, брат. Считай это моим подарком. Комплиментом хорошей битве».  
Всё ещё улыбаясь, Найвс прошептал тихий приказ, прежде чем упал без сознания. Вэш обнял своего брата, крепко сжимая его раненое тело, содрогаясь от болезненных эмоций. Он никогда ранее не ощущал подобного: отвращение и злость, любовь и облегчение, всё и сразу.  
— Найвс…  
Спустя немного времени они уже оба были на заднем сидении чёрно-зелёного джипа, спешно уезжающего от бушующей песчаной бури.


	2. Безответная

Тоним-таун. Оживлённая деревня с населением около 35 000 человек, за вычетом тех, кто покончил жизнь суицидом после визита Легато Блусаммерса пару дней назад. И, конечно, оставшиеся в живых жители всё ещё ощущали лёгкую тошноту после пережитых впечатлений и мысленного вмешательства. Кроме того, от нескольких построек остались руины, и хотя настоящая причина этой трагедии была потеряна для многих, Вэш Ураган не смог забыть Мидвалли Хорнфрика и его саксофон, Сильвию.  
Не то чтобы Мидвалли больше ничего не значил. Он был мёртв, как и большинство из Ган-хо-Ганс. И, по правде говоря, разрушения уже тем более не имели значения. В конце концов, их сейчас и не увидеть. Теперь город был на милости ужасной бури, что замаячила на горизонте всего пару часов назад. Лишь бежевый летающий песок можно было разглядеть в окнах. Вэш Ураган вздохнул и быстро вытер капельку крови с губ своего брата.  
— Найвс… Ты не мог бы проснуться?  
Вэш присматривал за братом вот уже три с половиной часа, ещё с того момента, как они добрались до городского госпиталя, и его глаза слипались от усталости. Он ни разу не оставлял брата. Не то чтобы ему было куда пойти, на самом-то деле, учитывая, что никто не смог бы продвинуться снаружи дальше, чем на два метра, даже живой агрегат. Песчаная буря не оставляла выбор. И Вэш, по правде, не был в настроении общаться с теми, кто скрылся от бури за прочными стенами госпиталя.  
— Ты слышишь меня, Найвс? — Вэш прислонился лбом к мягкому плечу брата, ощущая лёгкую тревогу. — Я знаю, что ненавижу тебя. Но я всё ещё не хочу твоей смерти. В конце концов, ты — моя кровь и плоть. Хотя я и не знаю, как это конкретное выражение работает для живых агрегатов. Плоть и кровь… Может, скорее волокна и кровь? Хм-м-м.  
Не было ответа этим пустым, бездумным рассуждениям. Миллионс Найвс был холодным с того самого момента, как он спас Вэша и себя самого в беспощадной пустыне. Попытки манипулировать чьим-либо разумом, при этом будучи почти смертельно раненным, очевидно, стоили Найвсу его последних ресурсов энергии, и Вэш точно не знал, ему стоит благодарить брата или ужасаться. Он был спокоен, ведь Найвс теперь не мог заставить местных убить друг друга с помощью своих телепатических способностей. Однако он также волновался, что Найвс теперь мог больше никогда не проснуться. А ведь внезапно оказалось очень много вещей, о которых Вэш хотел поведать своему брату.  
— Господин Вэш? — слабый женский голос нарушил тихое единение Вэша с близнецом. Мэрил Страйф вошла в палату, неся в руках поднос с дымящейся кружкой горячего шоколада, а также парочкой пончиков. — Я подумала, ты можешь быть голоден… Ты… Ты сидишь здесь уже почти четыре часа. Один.  
Вэш улыбнулся девушке с короткой стрижкой и принял пончики вместе с напитком.  
— Спасибо. Как ты узнала, что это именно то, что мне нужно?  
Улыбка Мэрил стала шире.  
— А чего ты ожидал? Я провела прошедшие несколько месяцев, не занимаясь ничем, кроме того, что преследовала тебя.  
Вэш усмехнулся и начал жадно чавкать пончиком.  
— Как твой брат? — спросила Мэрил, украдкой осматривая тихую фигуру лежащего на кровати Найвса. Только бинты и лёгкая белая одежда скрывали его гибкое тело.  
— Он… Ещё не решил, — Вэш пожал плечами, выглядя подавлено. — Просыпаться ему или нет.  
Мэрил нахмурилась.  
— Ты думаешь, что он не захочет?  
— Нет, — Вэш вытер руки о брюки, проглотив последний кусочек пончика. — Я думаю, что захочет. Просто не сейчас. Полагаю, он всё ещё зализывает раны. Но он вернётся. Я уверен в этом.  
— Ему повезёт, если он сможет прожить достаточно приятную жизнь после того, что ты… Я имею ввиду, после того, что с ним случилось, — Мэрил придвинулась ближе к Найвсу, изучая его лицо, почти ангельски невинное в своём беспамятстве. — Он так похож на тебя.  
— Да, — Вэш ощутил, как от эмоций слёзы наворачиваются на глаза, но всё равно улыбнулся. — Да, так и есть.  
— Однако, его волосы чуть светлее твоих, — сказала Мэрил, становясь обратно рядом с Вэшем. — А ещё он бледнее.  
— А ещё его глаза прекрасного голубого оттенка безоблачного неба, а не зеленые, — Вэш мягко коснулся лба своего брата. — Хотя ты ведь не знала этого, правда? Он их ещё не открывал.  
— Не похоже, чтобы ты ненавидел его, — заметила Мэрил. Она с завистью наблюдала, как Вэш сомкнул свои пальцы на руке Найвса. — Вэш?  
— Честно говоря… — Вэш тряхнул головой. — Я не совсем понимаю, что к нему чувствую. Мы так долго были порознь. Но я знаю, что однажды любил его. Однажды, когда мы были детьми… Более ста тридцати лет назад, Мэрил. Я правда любил его тогда. Он был единственным, кроме Рэм, кто был готов принять меня таким, какой я есть. Единственным, кто меня понимал.  
— Ох, — Мэрил почувствовала себя неловко. Она снова посмотрела на безмятежное лицо Найвса, так похожee на лицо Вэша, и впервые по-настоящему осознала, что они были близнецами. Близнецами, что разделили прошедшие 130 лет совместной истории. От понимания всего этого по спине пробежался мороз. — Мне очень жаль.  
— Что именно? — Вэш посмотрел на неё своими ясными глазам, и Мэрил, как и всегда в такие моменты, ощутила слабость в коленях.  
— Потерю твоего брата. Всё, что пошло не так между вами двумя, — сказала тихо Мэрил с подавленным видом. — Всё это, должно быть, было очень тяжело.  
— Да, это было тяжко, — Вэш сглотнул. — Это… это и сейчас трудно.  
Мэрил скрестила руки и посмотрела на сплетённые руки Вэша и Найвса.  
— Он… Он тёплый?  
Вэш удивился такому вопросу.  
— Да. А что?  
— Ничего, — Мэрил переступила с ноги на ногу, глядя через окно на скучный бежевый пейзаж, находящийся в постоянном движении. — Я просто никогда не представляла, что кто-либо, такой же бессердечный, как твой брат может быть… Тёплым… Снаружи.  
— Да. Это ли не странно? — моргнул Вэш и пробежался пальцами по костяшкам Найвса. — Я почти забыл, что он вообще может как-либо ощущаться. Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда я в последний раз его касался.  
Мэрил переборола растущее в ней чувство гнева.  
— Это естественно — желать сблизиться с ним сейчас. Но вот когда он проснется…  
— Я знаю, — перебил ее Вэш. — Я знаю, Мэрил.  
Они застыли в приятной тишине, прислушиваясь к завывающей снаружи буре и тихому дыханию Найвса. Вэш быстро окунулся в свои воспоминания из далекого прошлого, в то время как Мэрил не могла отвести взгляд от руки Вэша, что по собственному желанию нежно поглаживала пальцы Найвса. Вэш, не осознавая этого, непроизвольно заставил её чувствовать себя посторонней. Незванным гостем. Вэш, должно быть, родился с куда более высоким IQ, чем у обычного человека, но всё ещё существовали вещи, которые просто до него не доходили. Одной из них была крепкая привязанность к нему Мэрил.  
Но, может быть, то, что Вэш не обращал на эту привязанность внимания, было к лучшему. Любовь Мэрил к нему была заранее обречена. Она была безответна и нездорова. Не может быть будущего у отношений паука и бабочки. Прямо как ангелы не могут провести вечность с человеком просто потому, что люди, ну, смертные, и Вэш Ураган не смог бы разделить вечность с Мэрил Страйф.  
— Я пойду посмотрю, как там Милли, — прошептала Мэрил. Она не была уверена, услышал ли её Вэш. — Она всё ещё моментами… скучает по Вульфвуду. Я попробую заставить её думать о чем-то другом.  
— Хорошо, — глаза Вэша смотрели сквозь неё, а голос звучал отдаленно. — Увидимся позже.  
Мэрил мягко вздохнула и вышла из комнаты.  
«Она ужe ушла?»  
— Да.  
Найвс нерешительно протянул руку и коснулся лица Вэша своими пальцами.  
«Я думал, она никогда не уйдет».  
— Она принесла мне пончиков. Она хорошая девушка, — Вэш не мог придумать, что бы такого умного сказать. Он был очень взволнован прикосновением Найвса к своей щеке.  
«Она влюблена в тебя. Я мог чувствовать её злость. Я мог видеть её зависть».  
Вэш так посмотрел на Найвса, словно у того на лбу внезапно выросли рога.  
— Не смеши. Она одна из моих лучших друзей. Между нами ничего нет.  
Найвс рассмеялся.  
«Ты реально поехавший, согласись?»  
— Найвс…  
«О, как бы я хотел разрушить её мечты в этот самый момент! Я бы так легко довёл её до слез. Нескончаемая боль… Какая же смешная, хрупкая вещь эта любовь. Я мог бы уничтожить её волю к жизни. Я совершенно точно сделаю это позже, в наиболее подходящий момент».  
— Ты не сделаешь ничего в этом духе, Найвс, — Вэш уставился на брата и ушёл от его прикосновения. — Ты только вынудишь меня жениться на ней в качестве компенсации.  
«Это бы навредило ей больше, чем все то, что мог бы сделать я!» — вредноe хихиканье Найвса эхом отозвалось в голове Вэша.  
— Но это бы также её осчастливило! — запротестовал Вэш.  
«Она бы никогда не была по-настоящему счастлива с тобой, Вэш. Но из неё бы вышла та ещё собственница, в этом я уверен. В пятьдесят лет она станет старой бесплодной ведьмой, пока ты всё ещё будешь великолепным малым, с виду едва переступившим порог в тридцать лет, — Найвс казался очень довольным этой перспективой. — Она завянет у тебя на глазах, Вэш. И ты не сможешь сделать ничего, кроме как дать этому случиться».  
Вэш вскочил так, что стул загремел и упал позади него. Взревев, он позволил своей левой руке трансформироваться в оружие и прижал дуло ко лбу Найвса.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я снёс тебе мозги к чёртовой матери, да?  
— Что здесь происходит? — женский голос взвизгнул из-за двери.  
Вэш быстро спрятал свое оружие, обернулся и глупо улыбнулся медсестре.  
— Ничего-ничего. Просто пытаюсь разбудить своего брата, пугая его. Всё-таки это не работает. Хе-хе-хе!  
Медсестра госпиталя в Тониме ответила ему недоверчивым взглядом, но не стала дальше расспрашивать.  
— Ладно. Но сейчас пациент нуждается в отдыхе. Не хотите присоединиться ко всем для игры в покер? Ваши друзья, Мэрил и Милли, были бы очень этому рады.  
— Я не могу оставить своего брата.  
— Поверьте мне, ещё как можете, — медсестра пренебрежительно махнула рукой. — Он никуда нe денется. Нe в этом состоянии и не во время этой бури. Ну же!  
«Она права, ты же знаешь, — Найвс улыбнулся и глубоко вздохнул. — Я никуда не уйду. Я даже не могу, блядь, самостоятельно встать. Можешь быть в этом уверен. Ты просто отлично стреляешь, Вэш».  
«Ну спасибо, Найвс. Как это мило с твоей стороны», — усмехнулся Вэш.  
«Ты бы мог остаться со мной на ночь, знаешь. Но я бы лучше немного поспал, чего я не могу сделать, пока ты нависаешь надо мной. Честно говоря, от этого даже тревожно».  
Медсестра смотрела на них с недоумением.  
— Он не проснётся только от того, что вы смотрите на него, господин Вэш. Давайте я покажу вам гостиную. Милли постоянно выигрывает, вы должны прийти и спасти нас.  
Вэш посмотрел на своего брата.  
«Я ухожу, Найвс. Если ты попробуешь сделать хоть что-нибудь, вообще что-либо, я заставлю тебя страдать».  
«Полегче, брат. Я слишком устал, чтобы даже говорить сейчас, — Найвс в самом деле зевнул. — Мы посмотрим, что там с ситуацией завтра. А сейчас… Я просто хочу поспать».  
Бросив последний угрожающий взгляд, Вэш помчался за медсестрой.


	3. Миллионс Найвс

Боль… Невыносимая боль…  
Найвс прикусил нижнюю губу от переполняющих эмоций. Он отчаянно пытался принять положение, при котором дверь была бы в поле зрения, но даже малейшие движения причиняли ему немыслимые мучения. Он громко зарычал, почти жалея, что остался в живых, а не умер.  
Не то чтобы кто-либо вообще обращал внимание на его желания, если не считать Легато Блусаммерса. Вэш, совершенно точно, никогда подобного не делал.  
Найвс вздохнул.Его глупый и наивный братец, наверное, всё-таки утаивал пару превосходных идей о том, как заставить его однажды увидеть причину, по которой Найвс всё ещё был жив. Как же прелестно и замечательно, честное слово. Но у Найвса не было никаких намерений поменять свое представление о мире лишь потому, что это осчастливит его брата. Он бы никогда не дал ему взять верх над собой.  
Найвс мысленно проклял своего брата, а затем и всё, что когда-либо существовало, кроме себя самого. Потом, спустя несколько минут прерывистого дыхания, он сделал вторую попытку перевернуться, чтобы иметь возможность видеть дверь. Это было ошибкой. Свежезашитые раны на плечах и груди разошлись с неприятным звуком, и вскоре простыни пропитались свежей кровью.  
Найвс побледнел. Это было нехорошо.  
«Я должен вернуться обратно к энергостанциям. Мне нужно, чтобы Вэш отнёс меня обратно к моему генератору…»  
Тем не менее Найвс знал, что скорее в Эдеме разразится ливень, чем Вэш позволит ему оказаться около своего обожаемого штаба. Не было и шанса, что Найвс смог бы убедить Вэша позволить ему объединиться с энергостанцией и исцелить себя. Иначе ловкие сети, которые Вэш расставил вокруг него, просто порвались бы.  
Найвс помрачнел от мыслей о ловушке Вэша, в которую он сам угодил. Он не мог ходить. Он не мог пользоваться руками, не считая правой с серьёзными ограничениями. Теперь Найвс был почти что инвалидом, и это значило, что ему придется рассчитывать на помощь своего брата в течение, по крайней мере, следующих нескольких месяцев.  
Найвсу не хотелось признавать это, но Вэш на этот раз загнал его в угол. Найвс теперь полностью зависел от своего близнеца.  
«Какой же он всё-таки лицемер. Он бы сделал всё, чтобы уберечь этих бесполезных людей от страданий, но когда дело доходит до его собственного брата, он не жалеет, что позволил ему находиться в бесконечной агонии».  
Найвс стиснул зубы и сердито посмотрел на скучный потолок.  
«Неужто я правда так мало для него значу? Что ж, конечно же, так и есть. Ему же совсем похуй на меня. Он любит только своих паучков. Однажды он любил и меня, но не теперь. Не после Рэм…»  
Найвс ощутил горечь. Он не мог понять, как один несущественный человек так окончательно и бесповоротно мог их разделить. Они с Вэшем были братьями, они были близнецами, они были частью друг друга. Их будущее должно было быть тесно переплетено. Никому, тем более обычной человеческой женщине, такой, как Рэм Саверем, не должно было быть под силу разорвать это будущее на части.  
«Однако, без влияния этой тупой суки… Вэш уже, наверное, убил бы меня».  
Найвс не хотел и дальше размышлять об этом. Он не хотел думать о том, что задолжал свою жизнь какой-то паучьей лахудре, что жила более ста лет назад. Кроме того, если ещё можно было хоть что-то сделать с быстрым оттоком крови из ран, он смог бы влачить своё жалкое существование чуть дольше.  
«Вэш… Иди сюда», — Найвс попытался связаться с братом с помощью телепатии.  
Не похоже, чтобы Вэш его слышал. Найвс осознал, что он, очевидно, был слишком слаб, чтобы достучаться до него. Он попытался снова.  
«Вэш… Вэш… Приди ко мне…»  
Найвс вздрогнул. Ощущение покидающей его тело крови начинало казаться весёлым переживанием, и это означало, что он медленно терял сознание. С проясняющимся бредом умирающего человека — или энергостанции — Найвс внезапно осознал, что ещё не готов умереть. На самом деле он никогда и не был готов, несмотря на свои мятежные мысли несколько минут назад. Он ведь должен был быть одним из тех, кто живёт вне времени… Он вообще не должен умереть. Он и Вэш… Самые прекрасные существа на этой планете… Они должны были жить вечно…  
Впервые с тех пор, как Вэш стрелял в него из своей Ангельской руки в Джулай-сити, Найвсу захотелось плакать. И впервые с того дня Найвс на самом деле позволил себе.  
Абсолютное вероломство! Полнейшее предательство! Как Вэш мог так сильно его ненавидеть? Всё, что он когда-либо делал, было на пользу ему и его брату. Вэш был всем, чего он когда-либо хотел… Всем, кого он когда-либо любил…  
«Вэши… Прошу…»

***

«So… On the first night, a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere»  
Вэш сидел за круглым столом в приёмной больницы, держа в руке пять убогих игральных карт. Он был измотан уже тогда, когда оставил своего брата, чтобы присоединиться к этим людям для игры в покер, и теперь начинал сожалеть о своём решении. Единственный яркий свет над столом причинял глазам боль. Даже любимая песня Рэм, которую он тихо напевал, не могла заставить его чувствовать себя более отдохнувшим. Он взглянул на Мэрил и Милли, полностью поглощенных картами, и широко зевнул.  
— Девушки-страховщицы? — он мило, но устало улыбнулся. — Мне обязательно играть в эту глупую игру? Я бы уже лучше пошёл спать.  
Мэрил окинула его пронзительным взглядом.  
— Ты доиграешь с нами этот раунд. А дальше посмотрим.  
— Ты слишком жестокая! — зевнул Вэш. — Жестокая, жестокая, жестокая, жестокая…  
— Не мог бы ты прекратить? — огрызнулась Мэрил. — Ведёшь себя как десятилетний ребёнок. К тому же, здесь негде лечь спать. Больница переполнена, все кровати заняты.  
Вэш устало улыбнулся, лениво рассматривая пять игральных карт в своей руке.  
— Я уверен, что что-то придумаю. И вообще, я тоже один из пациентов! Да и Найвс же не совсем сдался.  
— Вы снова будете присматривать за ним, не так ли? — спросила Милли, её светло-голубые глаза меняли свой цвет в рыжеватом свете лампы. — Возможно, вы правда немного устали, но реальная причина, по которой вы хотите выйти из этой игры — это снова пойти к своему брату.  
Вэш вздохнул.  
— Да…  
— Но ты всё время за ним ухаживаешь! — возразила Мэрил. Ей было трудно смириться с тем, что теперь у Вэша был кто-то более важный в жизни, чем она и Милли. — Не похоже, что он мог бы внезапно проснуться, выпрыгнуть из кровати и убежать.  
— На самом деле, я боюсь, что он именно это и сделает, — Вэш казался угрюмым. — У него есть выдающийся талант действовать глупо и без предупреждения.  
— Это семейное.  
— Эй! Это было лишним.  
— Я знаю, — выражение лица Мерил выглядело красноречивее тысячи слов. Она была очень недовольна. — Но Вэш, ты же не собираешься провести всю ночь в этой тёмной и депрессивной комнате наедине с этим монстром, которого зовешь своим братом. Как сказала медсестра, Найвс совершенно не способен ходить, и поэтому он не сможет убежать. Ради всего святого, ты прострелил ему основные бедренные мышцы, Вэш!  
Вэш откинулся на спинку стула, раздраженный. Он действительно устал и совсем не хотел прямо сейчас обсуждать со страховщицами свою битву с Найвсом. Почему они просто не могут позволить ему делать то, что хочется? Почему они не могут позволить ему пойти к брату? Разве им не видно, что для него сейчас очень важно быть рядом со своим близнецом? Прошло ведь столько времени…  
«Вэш… Вэш… Приди ко мне…»  
Вэш отшатнулся, его глаза расширились от удивления. Разве Найвс не должен был сейчас спать? Возможно, это собственный разум снова над ним подшучивает. Ведь это был бы не первый раз, когда он вот так воображал, что Найвс зовёт его. Много раз за прошедшие десятилетия он испытывал одно и то же чувство… Слышал те же самые, умоляющие, но в то же время жестокие приказы… Проведя пальцами по волосам, Вэш попытался игнорировать голос.  
«Вэши… Пожалуйста…»  
Это уже было серьёзно. Найвс не спал. Его брат никогда в своей жизни не использовал слово «пожалуйста» раньше, ну или, по крайней мере, Вэш не мог вспомнить, чтобы он когда-либо это делал. Должно быть, случилось что-то ужасное. Найвс попытался сбежать? И теперь он лежал на полу в кровавой луже?  
«Нет, ты тупица… — голос был даже слегка радостный, но становился всё слабее. — Я не пытался сбежать… Я просто…»  
Мысль внезапно оборвалась. Вэш понял, что Найвс скорее всего потерял сознание.  
— Девочки-страховщицы… — Вэш выпрыгнул из кресла и, захватив с собой ближайшую медсестру, бросился к двери. — Извините, но это чрезвычайная ситуация. 


	4. Давление

Несмотря на те многочисленные разы, когда Вэш сам лежал в больнице, он никогда прежде не переживал это с таким ужасом и страхом. Может быть, потому, что он все время был частично без сознания, но, тем не менее, сегодняшняя ночь вполне могла считаться самым шумным, нервным и ужасным визитом в больницу, который когда-либо случался у Вэша. Два доктора, один из них хирург-самоучка, и медсестра всё сновали туда-сюда в комнате Найвса, пытаясь помочь его умирающему брату.  
— Джексон! Дай мне эти щипцы! Нам нужно остановить кровотечение!  
— Не похоже, что у него получится! Он уже потерял столько крови!  
— Заткнись и помоги мне уже!  
— Вот! Дэниелс, где этот антисептик? Принеси его сюда, немедленно!  
— Нам не нужен антисептик для ран! Это переливание! Сделай ему, чёрт побери, переливание крови!  
— Невозможно! Его группа крови мне совершенно незнакома. Я никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного!  
— Конечно же, нет. Он не человек, не так ли?  
Вэш зажал голову руками, пытаясь заглушить этот хаос. Он вспомнил Вульфвуда и его сомнительную карьеру священнослужителя и впал в безмолвную молитву Большому Парню, как научил его друг. Сработает ли? Это всё ещё полностью зависело от самого Вэша. Однако… Независимо от того, каким будет результат, Вульфвуд сказал, что верующих всегда ждёт искупление. Так или иначе.  
— ВНИМАНИЕ!  
Всё мельтешение в комнате на мгновение прекратилась. Ваш стоял посреди комнаты, держа руки в воздухе.  
— Слушайте, вы все! Я его близнец, так?  
— Ну, да, — медсестра выглядела неуверенной.  
— Я могу дать ему кровь. Мою кровь. У нас одна и та же… Группа.  
— Как трогательно, — усмехнулась медсестра. — Но у нас нет на это времени. Мы должны были додуматься дать ему твою кровь ещё до того, как вообще все это произошло!  
— Не говорите так! Время есть всегда! — голос Вэша звучал сердито и болезненно. — Вы всегда можете объединить нашу циркуляцию крови.  
— Объединить?..  
— Да, объединить! — Вэш разорвал крепеж на своём боевом костюме и стянул вниз верхнюю его часть. — Это простая хирургическая процедура, не так ли? Соедините нашу циркуляцию крови. Где лучше всего? На запястье?  
Два доктора смотрели на Вэша с широко раскрытыми глазами. Медсестре же ничего не оставалось, кроме как раскраснеться от вида многочисленных шрамов Вэша.  
— Сэр, мы никогда не делали ничего подобного раньше. Это древняя медицина, и мы почти ничего о ней не знаем. Кроме того, вам может не хватить сил, чтобы пройти через это!  
— Вы сами потеряли много крови сегодня, — хирург-доктор-кем-бы-он-ни-был говорил очень извиняющимся тоном. — Мы можем потерять вас обоих.  
— Видите, мы только тратим время, — глаза Вэша были полны беспокойства. Найвс не отвечал ни на один из его телепатических зовов. — Это единственный способ спасти моего брата. Я чувствую, как он становится все слабее и слабее с каждой секундой. Пожалуйста, сделайте это. Я прошу вас.  
— Но вы оба можете погибнуть! — внёс ясность другой доктор.  
— Если мы и умрём, то вместе, — Вэш был полон решимости. — Просто сделайте это.  
Хирург взглянул на своих коллег, а затем кивнул в знак согласия.  
— Отлично. Мы можем хотя бы попытаться. Я читал о таких процедурах и получил базовые знания о том, как это должно быть сделано.  
— Спасибо, спасибо! — В глазах Вэша появились слезы облегчения. — Спасибо!  
— Но, доктор?.. — пискнула было беспомощная медсестра.  
— Не каждый день нам выпадает возможность попробовать что-то подобное, — кисло сказал доктор. — Если нам удастся, выиграют все. Мистер Стампид вернёт своего брата, а мы получим хорошую репутацию.  
Больше медсестре нечего было сказать. Более того, через несколько минут Вэш уже оказался в кровати со своим братом. Он был вынужден раздеться до трусов, а правое предплечье очистили антисептиком. Кровавые простыни под ним были теплыми и влажными, но он даже не нахмурился от отвращения, когда уселся рядом с близнецом. Он привык видеть кровь и чувствовать её. Кроме того, это была кровь Найвса, такая чистая и такая знакомая. Вэш словно оказался в луже вина.  
Эта мысль его на самом деле тревожила.  
— Не забывайте о его травмах… Да, вот так… — упирающаяся медсестра, мисс Джексон, нервно улыбалась, помогая Вэшу занять правильное положение рядом с Найвсом. — Теперь, наклонись немного ближе… Вот так…  
Вэш задрожал, расположившись рядом с братом. Он был осторожен, чтобы не придавить его своим весом, и принял такое положение, при котором он лишь прижимался к Найвсу, а не лежал на нём. Затем он осторожно опустил голову, пока не почувствовал кровавое плечо брата под щекой. Раны прекратили кровоточить, но потеря крови была настолько огромной, что доктора честно не могли сказать, удастся ли Найвсу пережить эту ночь.  
Вэш вздрогнул от ужасной мысли и осторожно взял брата за руку. Его правое предплечье скоро будет соединено с аналогичной частью тела Найвса с помощью пластиковой трубки. Это будет больно, возможно, даже опасно. Вэш попытался успокоить дыхание.  
«Держись, Найвс. Всё будет хорошо. Я обещаю».  
Закрыв глаза, Вэш попытался расслабиться. Он не был уверен, сможет ли его брат уловить то, что он пытается донести до него через их ментальную связь, но, тем не менее, он продолжал подбадривать своего брата.  
«Я не дам тебе умереть, Найвс. Доверься мне. Ты слишком важен для меня. Я люблю тебя, Найвс. Просто запомни это и не умирай. Есть так много вещей, о которых я бы хотел тебе рассказать…»  
Вэш вздрогнул, когда хирурги сделали первые надрезы на его коже. Они не собирались подвергать его наркозу — на это просто не было времени. Но Вэш пережил гораздо более ужасные события в своей жизни, чем какая-то маленькая хирургическая процедура. На этот раз он хотя бы испытывал боль добровольно. И, по правде, почти приветствовал ее. Теперь Вэш мог подумать, что он на самом деле спасает чью-то жизнь вместо того, чтобы множить смерть одним своим присутствием.  
Он попытался приглушить боль с помощью песни, которую однажды выучил у Рэм.  
"So… On the second night, the pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz.  
Sound life. So… On the third, night the children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world*  
Вэш мог чувствовать маленькую трубку, проталкиваемую под его кожей, внутри артерии.  
«So… On the fourth night, the children of the wave spray the shore. Sound life

***

В комнате царила тьма и мрачные тени, воздух сотрясали вопли. Пациенты городской больницы Тонима постоянно стонали в своих несчастных муках, а часы на стене издавали непрерывно и раздражающе тикали. Завывания шторма снаружи, казалось, достигли совершенно новых октав. Найвс раздраженно вздохнул и открыл глаза. Вскоре после этого он понял, что его прижало к кровати тяжелое спящее тело брата.  
«Вэш! Ты тупой, отсталый мудень! Проснись и слезь с меня! Ты давишь мне на руку!»  
Вэш даже не дрогнул.  
«Вэш!»  
— Мх-мх-мх-м…  
«Вэш, ты пускаешь слюни на мою подушку. Избавься уже от этой привычки!»  
Вэш был вялым, как Куронеко-сама после того, как Легато выстрелил кошке в голову: необъяснимо, но каким-то чудом она выжила. Найвс громко застонал от злобы. Он ничего не помнил, тем более, когда это его брат успел заползти к нему на кровать. Может, он спал так крепко, что даже не услышал, как его брат вошел в комнату? Тем не менее, это ещё пустяк по сравнению с тем, что Найвс так или иначе позволил Вэшу улечься у себя на груди.  
«Я знаю, как сильно ты бы хотел разделить со мной одну постель, брат, но это не совсем то, как мы должны это делать, — Найвс попытался оттолкнуть своего брата. Напрасно. — Чёрт!»  
— Найвс…  
«Да, придурок! Это меня ты здесь пытаешься раздавить. Не Умничку-две-туфельки-суку-страховщицу».  
Вэш зевнул и теснее прижался к брату.  
— Ты тёплый…  
«Это ещё к чему? — Найвс запротестовал, вцепившись зубами в плечо Вэша. — Отстань от меня!»  
— Ай! — Вэш дёрнул вверх подбородком. — Ты укусил меня!  
— А ты стрелял в меня! — громко прохрипел Найвс, возвращаясь к своему настоящему голосу.  
Вэш окинул брата уставшим взглядом, прежде чем снова опустил голову.  
— Вздор.  
— Вэш! — Найвс застонал. — Слезь с меня!  
— Я не могу это сделать.  
Найвс зарычал.  
— И почему же это?  
— Потому что, если ты раньше не заметил, мы связаны друг с другом, — Вэш повернул голову и многозначительно посмотрел на их предплечья. — Объединённая циркуляция. Я спас твою жадную до крови жизнь, так что заткнись и дай мне поспать. Ещё даже не утро.  
Вэш позволил своей голове снова упасть, и Найвс ничего не смог сделать, кроме как не сопротивляться. Он всё ещё был слишком ошеломлен внезапным откровением Вэша. Объединённая циркуляция? Какого хрена? Найвс попытался пошевелить левой рукой и вздрогнул от боли. Что-то резкое проникало через его кожу прямо в вену, чуть ниже локтя. И, видимо, другой конец того же острого предмета каким-то образом был связан с его братом.  
— Прекрати, Найвс. Не двигайся. Это чертовски больно! — пробормотал Вэш. — Уже утром нас расцепят. А пока постарайся немного поспать.  
— Как… Как долго мы вот так лежим?  
— Я не знаю. Может быть, три или четыре часа. Ты всё это время был холодным.  
Найвс не знал, смеяться ему, плакать, громко ругаться или же кого-то убить. Он чувствовал легкое дыхание брата на своей коже, и по спине пробежал холодок. Он также осознал тот очевидный факт, что лежал в постели совершенно голым. Колеблясь, Найвс попытался поднять свободную руку, чтобы проверить, хватило ли порядочности его брату, чтобы надеть что-нибудь. Его пальцы коснулись нижнего белья. Слава богу.  
Не то чтобы Найвс на самом деле кого-то благодарил. Он не был верующим. Существа выше него самого просто не могли существовать.  
Затем Найвс обратил внимание на ужасно изуродованное тело брата. Он точно не видел этого, но чувствовал, как шероховатая кожа и металлические швы давят на его грудь и мышцы живота, не закрытые повязками. Впервые он услышал об этих травмах от Легато, который консультировался с Чапел о них. Это было несколько месяцев назад, но он решил не верить ни единому слову. Почему Вэш мог позволить себе добровольно стать таким ходячим Франкенштейном?  
Конечно, у Найвса не было чёткого представления о том, каким монстром был Франкенштейн, поскольку он слышал об этом парне от Стива только тогда, когда это настоящее позорище для всех человеческих существ пыталось напугать его и Вэша, когда они еще были детьми. Однако это уже не имело значения. В отличие от того, что информация Легато оказалась правдивой. Сейчас тело Вэша было довольно гротескным.  
С огромным усилием Найвс поднял правую руку и осторожно провёл пальцами по одному из шрамов, которые уродовали спину его брата.  
— Ты знаешь, Вэш… — вздохнул он.  
— Что?  
— Ничего.  
Вэш улыбнулся в тёплую шею Найвса.  
— Спи уже.  
— Я не могу. Видишь ли… — Найвс молча сократил расстояние между ними, морщась от боли, и позволил своим губам зависнуть прямо над губами брата, словно внезапно возжелал его поцеловать.  
Миллионы маленьких бабочек затрепетали в животе Вэша, когда он почувствовал кожей электрическое почти-прикосновение. Он распахнул свои яркие аквамариновые глаза и посмотрел на брата со смесью любопытства и надежды.  
— Да?  
Найвс жестоко усмехнулся.  
— Ты всё ещё давишь мне на руку… 


	5. Немного о его учениях

Глаза Найвса открылись от внезапного чувства дискомфорта. Конечно, лежать наполовину под своим братом не так уж удобно, но прямо сейчас было что-то ещё, что вызвало у него мурашки по коже. Последние несколько утренних часов он пытался немного поспать, но ему это не удалось. Каждый раз, когда он начинал погружаться в мирную дрёму, Вэш решал сменить положение, таким образом, от ударов локтями Найвс снова окончателньо просыпался.  
И всё же этот нынешний, особенно ужасный дискомфорт не имел ничего общего с его братом. По сравнению с этим, тёплое и тяжелое тело Вэша действительно его успокаивало.  
Найвс осмотрел комнату. Кто-то определенно скрывался в тени. Или, по крайней мере, только что был. Отвратительный мысленный образ более низкой страховой девочки - «Мэрил?» - появился, как разрушительная приливная волна, перед глазами Найвса. Неужели эта отвратительная девчонка наблюдала за их сном? Найвс ухмыльнулся. Может быть, ей самой хотелось поспать в одной постели с Вашей? По-прежнему ухмыляясь, Найвс скользнул свободной рукой, той, которая не была связана с кровообращением Вэша, вокруг талии брата.  
Вэш что-то пробормотал во сне, сильнее прижимаясь к его боку. Найвс не мог поверить идиотизму своего брата. То, что он мог так крепко спать в одной комнате со своим злым братом-садистом, было совершенно за пределами понимания вышеупомянутого брата. Тем не менее, это был самый удачный день в жизни Вэша Урагана. Найвс не хотел прямо сейчас причинять боль своему брату.  
Взгляд Найвса упал на стопку чистых простыней и одежды на стуле возле окна. Затем он отметил, что окно было открыто: шторы шевелились на слабом ветру. Вероятнее всего, песчаная буря закончилась. Или, может быть, миновала город Тоним и до сих пор бушует где-то ещё. Найвсу об этом можно больше не волноваться. Главное, что теперь бури нигде не было видно или слышно. Вместо этого Найвс теперь мог видеть, что наступило прекрасное раннее утро, и колеблющееся сияние двух восходящих солнц заставило стену противоположного здания мерцать ярким золотистым блеском. Небо за окном было безмятежным и таким же голубым, как пленительные глаза самого Найвса.  
Найвс улыбнулся. Он очень любил свою внешность. Ведь он был идеален. Легато говорил ему это несколько раз, и у Найвса не было причин не верить ему. Особенно, когда сам Найвс первым указал на этот факт своему преданному миньону.  
У подоконника сидели две птицы, раздражающе чирикающие друг на друга. Улыбка Найвса мгновенно угасла, и он прищурился. За неимением прежних возможностей он попытался получше различить бесячих существ. Похоже, это были птицы, встречающиеся повсюду в наши дни: с зелено-белой окраской и смешными вьющимися хохолками на их головах. Как птицам удалось выжить во время шторма, у Найвса не было ни малейшего представления.  
Разочарованный, Найвс слегка сместился, когда его нога начала неметь, и немного развернулся к окну. Эти две птицы были всё ещё там, и его выворачивало наизнанку от идиотского воркования и поцелуев клювами. Используя свои телепатические способности, Найвс заставил двух чёртовых синиц сразиться друг с другом. Вскоре они пытались выклевать друг другу глаза. Их танец смерти был довольно забавным, и он очень обрадовал Найвса.  
УДАР!  
— Ай! — вскрикнул Найвс и сморщил от боли нос. — Почему ты ударил меня, тупой ты мудак?  
Вэш зевнул.  
— Не мучай невинных существ, Найвс.  
— Какое тебе дело? Это просто птицы!  
— Я люблю птиц.  
— Птицы едят бабочек.  
— Нет, на самом деле они этого не делают. Во всяком случае, не эти, — Вэш снова зевнул и потянулся, насколько позволяло их положение. — В любом случае, тебе что, больше нечем заняться?  
— По правде говоря, Вэш, нечем. Я всё ещё связан с тобой, не так ли?   
Найвс выглядел раздраженным.  
Дверь в палату открылась, и медсестра заглянула внутрь.  
— Мне показалось, что я слышала голоса! О, хорошо, вы оба не спите. Это очень хорошие новости. Минутку, я приведу докторов!  
Найвс был в ужасе.  
— Не дай им коснуться меня, Вэш. Просто… Не позволь им.  
— Мне придётся. Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы наши предплечья навсегда остались связаны? Я не отсоединю их без какой-либо профессиональной помощи. Кроме того… — Вэш улыбнулся свысока своему брату, весьма позабавленный. — Они тебя уже трогали. Как ты думаешь, кто вчера избавился от твоей одежды? Конечно, чёрт возьми, не я! По правде говоря, врачи должны были срезать их прямо на тебе. Твой боевой костюм довольно ужасно вонзился в твои раны, и всё, пойми…

***

Найвс начал шипеть от гнева и унижения, когда Милли и Мэрил вместе с врачами ворвались в комнату. Милли выглядела просто счастливой, как и всегда, а вот у Мэрил на лице лежала куда более хмурая тень. Найвс не хотел видеть ничего из этого и закрыл глаза.  
— Господин Вэш? — нерешительный голос Мэрил разнесся по комнате. — Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Вэш улыбнулся девушкам.  
— Немного голоден. Остались пончики?  
Найвс недовольно простонал и уткнулся лицом в шею брата.

***

Вэш стоял у окна и смотрел на улицу. Он жёстко массировал чистую белую повязку на правом предплечьи так, что она уже выглядела немного потрёпанной. Но Вэш этого не замечал. Он был слишком поглощён своими мрачными мыслями.  
Полчаса назад их с Найвсом разъединили, и всё прошло хорошо. То есть, до тех пор, пока Найвс снова не потерял рассудок и чуть не убил медсестру, которая совершила ужасную ошибку, прикоснувшись к Найвсу без веской причины.  
Однако, к счастью, никто в комнате, кроме Вэша, не понял, что произошло. Казалось, Найвс всё время выглядел спокойным, используя одни лишь свои зловещие силы генератора, чтобы заставить девушку корчиться на полу, крича в агонии. Вэш, конечно, быстро понял, что происходит, украдкой подошёл и прислонил свою обычно оружейную руку к бедру Найвса, прямо туда, где пуля прошла через его ногу.  
Страдания девушки закончились, а вот для Найвса только начались.  
— Я не могу поверить, что ты только что попытался убить эту женщину, Найвс.  
Теперь они остались вдвоем в комнате, и Найвс лежал на животе в кровати. Он выглядел ужасно; он всё ещё испытывал ужасные боли после того, как ощутил силу гнева своего брата. В тот самый момент, когда все остальные вышли из комнаты, Вэш поведал Найвсу немного о своём учении, полученным из первых рук от Николаса Д. Вульфвуда, — и теперь Найвс сотрясался от боли на кровати.  
— Я вовсе не пытался её убить, ты, умственно отсталый. Я лишь хотел преподать ей урок.  
Вэш повернулся лицом к своему брату.  
— Ну, больше ты никого и никогда не учишь. Это ясно?  
— Пошёл нахуй.  
— Это было довольно грубо. Я уверен, что смогу найти способ научить тебя манерам, брат. Например… — Вэш отодвинулся от окна и побрёл к куче одежды на стуле. Он взял полотенце, футболку и черные брюки. — Я собираюсь принять освежающий душ. Совсем недавно они обнаружили обильный источник подземных вод под этим городом, и роскошь настоящей ванной также доступна. Ах… Какой жаркий день! Я правда думаю, что душ пойдет мне на пользу.  
Найвс смотрел на брата с широко раскрытыми глазами, и Вэш усмехнулся. Если и было что-нибудь, что Найвс ненавидел так же сильно, как пауков, так это грязь. Он всегда жаловался на грязь в молодости. Ещё находясь внутри корабля SEEDS, он не любил ничего так сильно, как принятие тёплой ванны, как минимум, раз в день. Какая, по правде говоря, трата воды. Вэш улыбнулся. В данный момент Найвс подвергался воздействию как грязи, так и пауков. Вэш знал, что Найвс скоро будет умолять взять его с собой. Высохшая кровь на теле Найвса уже заставила его немного почесаться.  
— Ты… Ты собираешься принять душ? — переспросил Найвс.  
— Да. И довольно продолжительный. А потом, может быть, я буду бриться, чистить зубы и исправлять причёску. Разве я могу повсюду расхаживать с внешностью, как у гончего пса, а?  
Найвс всё ещё не сводил с него глаз.  
— Ну. Я верю, что ты никого не будешь мучить, пока меня не будет. Последствия таких действий могут оказаться фатальными для тебя, если ты понимаешь, о чём я… В чём я вполне уверен… Итак… Увидимся позже. — Вэш направился к двери.  
— Постой!  
Ухмыляясь, Вэш приостановился и оглянулся через плечо.  
— Да? Ты что-то хотел?  
— Я… — Найвс сглотнул. — Я тоже могу воспользоваться ванной.  
— В самом деле? — Вэш изогнул бровь. — Я не думаю, что ты вёл себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы получить такую роскошь. Что думаешь, брат?  
Приложив огромное волевое усилие, Найвс глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел прямо в глаза своему брату.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Хорошо, — Вэш пожал плечами. — Ты можешь идти. Я не останавливаю тебя.  
— Вэш… — в глазах Найвса появился смертоносный блеск. — Пожалуйста.  
С кривой улыбкой Вэш вернулся к своему брату. Он помог ему сесть и обернул полотенце вокруг его обнаженного тела.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я понёс тебя?  
Найвс закусил губу так, что она начала кровоточить.  
— Разве здесь где-то есть инвалидная коляска?  
— Как скажешь, — Вэш ухмыльнулся и взял брата на руки, несмотря на то, что из-за этого собственные раны начали болеть с новой силой. Тем не менее, случай был слишком хорош, чтобы его упускать. Всё ради того, чтобы Найвс чувствовал себя беспомощным и униженным… Вэш осознал, что начал в самом деле наслаждаться, вот так мучая своего близнеца. Возможно, Найвс никогда уже не изменит свои взгляды, но если Вэш сможет нанести хотя бы небольшой урон психическому здоровью своего брата, то это хотя бы будет терпимо. Месть, так сказать, доступна не только злым…  
Весело насвистывая, Вэш понёс брата по проходу больницы в ванную. 


	6. Напряжение

Вэш Ураган осмотрел своё отражение в зеркале, висящем на стене ванной комнаты. Он только что побрился. Конечно, это не сильно изменило его внешний вид. Он всё ещё выглядел измученным и уставшим и заметил, что несколько чернильно-чёрных прядей спадают на его висок. Когда это они появились? Вэш вздохнул. Вероятно, он так волновался за своего близнеца, что совершенно забыл позаботиться о себе. В конце концов, Найвс нуждался в постоянном внимании. Во всех смыслах этого слова.  
Вэш отвёл взор от своего обеспокоенного лица и встретился взглядом с братом через зеркало. Найвс смотрел на него отчаянно, его черные ресницы отбрасывали на щёки ломаные тени в желтоватом свете ванной. Он восседал на стульчаке, с большим трудом удерживая позу с помощью соседнего шаткого столика по уходу за ребенком. Оба его плеча, грудь, бедра и голень правой ноги были скрыты белыми бинтами.  
— Ты отвратительно выглядишь, Вэш.  
Погримасничав для своего брата, Вэш снова вернулся к собственному отражению. Он вспотел, на его коже кровь и песок, а волосы — в полном беспорядке. И когда все его многочисленные из-за старых травм шрамы дополнили эту картину, вместе с протезом левой руки, Вэш не мог винить брата за то, что он испытал отвращение.  
— Как ты мог позволить этим бесполезным людям сделать нечто подобное? — Найвс выглядел встревоженным, едва ли не озверевшим от гнева. — Вэш… Когда-то ты был очень красивым. Как ты мог позволить им сотворить это с собой? И почему ты не пришел ко мне, когда это случилось? Я мог бы исцелить тебя… Я мог бы снова всё исправить. Ты же знаешь.  
Вэш позволил брату выговориться. Он понимал, что его уродливая внешность была той ещё неожиданностью для Найвса. Чёрт, иногда это было шоком даже для него самого, в те моменты, когда он находил время, чтобы себя хорошенько рассмотреть. Обычно он как можно быстрее скрывал свои недостатки после принятия душа и больше не думал о них. Однако теперь он просто не мог так просто забыть об этом. После того, как он позволил своим глазам осмотреть безупречную фигуру своего брата, то не мог выбросить из головы, что когда-то и сам был таким же прекрасным. Гладкая и мягкая кожа и перекатывающиеся сильные мышцы под ней… Простая красота гибкого, подвижного тела.  
— Вэш… Нахрена вообще все эти гайки и винтики? — судя по всему, Найвс осматривал металлические детали на лопатках.  
Вэш проигнорировал его и взял рулон крепкой клейкой ленты с соседнего стола.  
— Давай обернём этим твои раны. Мы же не хотим, чтобы они промокли и, следовательно, в них попала инфекция, не так ли? Тогда уже мы сможем принять душ.  
Найвс казался раздраженным.  
— Ты меняешь тему.  
— Видишь ли, у меня нет сил говорить об этом прямо сейчас, — вздохнул Вэш. — Если ты хочешь, чёрт возьми, попасть в душ, то окажешься там, только если будешь держать рот на замке. В противном случае, я приму его в одиночку.  
Найвс бросил на него полный враждебности взгляд, но, на удивление, не стал спорить. Он также позволил Вэшу обернуть свои раны прочной водоотталкивающей изолентой без особых протестов, чему Вэш был втайне признателен. Спустя пять минут они оба уже стояли среди пара, под освежающим потоком воды. Или, по крайней мере, Вэш стоял; Найвс же скорее опирался всем своим весом на него в подобии объятий.  
Вэш потянулся за мылом и вылил на ладонь большое количество пахнущей яблоками жидкости, пытаясь к тому же крепко удержать брата своей протезной рукой. Затем он начал втирать его в спину Найвса.  
— Что это? — Найвс мгновенно насторожился и напрягся в руках Вэша.  
— Яблочное мыло, — Вэш натирал мылом бока своего близнеца и нижнюю часть спины. — В Дженьюари совсем недавно начали производить эту удивительную шутку. Так сказала Мэрил.  
Найвс долго молчал, чувствуя, как правая рука Вэша стала опускаться всё ниже и ниже. Затем он поднял голову, встречаясь с братом глазами.  
— Тебя это не беспокоит?  
Вэш искренне удивился.  
— О чём ты говоришь?  
Найвс опустил взгляд на их обнаженные переплетенные тела.  
— Ну. Это.  
— О-о-о, — Вэш моргнул. — Прости, если, э-э, металлические заплаты на моей груди раздражают тебя. Я не могу их просто снять, знаешь ли. Хочешь вместо этого сесть на пол? Может, это будет и правда получше идея…  
Найвс закатил глаза.  
— Я говорил не о твоей тупой металлической грудной клетке, Вэш. И не смей опускать меня на пол. Я не буду сидеть в этой чёртовой грязи.  
— Ладно, — Вэш пожал плечами и сместил Найвса так, чтобы спина брата теперь оказалась у его груди. — О чём же ты тогда говорил?  
Найвс тяжело вздохнул и откинул голову назад, чтобы она легла на плечо Вэша. Мягкие капли воды стучали по его лицу, и он наслаждался этим ощущением. Особенно, когда правая рука Вэша начала втирать мыло в нижнюю часть живота. Он почти начал забывать о постоянно ноющих ранах в растущей эйфории, что о чём-то да говорило.  
— Я говорил о нас, Вэш, — наконец сказал он. — Тебя не беспокоит… Прикасаться ко мне? Вот так?  
— Полагаю, что нет, — ответил Вэш. — Ты мой брат.  
Найвс показался немного обеспокоенным.  
— Именно.  
Дыхание Вэша опалило шею Найвса, когда он повернулся, чтобы сказать:  
— Хочешь закончить мыться самостоятельно? Я имею в виду… Ну. Ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Найвс поморщился, чувствуя себя явно более, чем слегка возбуждённым. Он понадеялся, что Вэш не заметил этого.  
— Да, спасибо.

***

Найвс устроился на сиденье унитаза, мелко дрожа, укутанный в пушистое белое полотенце, потому что теперь пришла очередь Вэша принимать душ. Время от времени Вэш бросал на него любопытные взгляды, задаваясь вопросом, что заставило его близнеца внезапно замолчать. Не похоже, что Найвс просто молча сидел на месте, не делая ничего, кроме как рассматривая зеркало перед ним. Не то чтобы Вэш на самом деле знал, какое поведение было типичным для Найвса; в последнее время он проводил маловато времени в компании брата. Тем не менее, Найвс всё ещё не отличался ничем, кроме капризности, злости и вечной грубости, и был полон решимости превратить жизнь Вэша в настоящий ад. Следовательно, нынешнее спокойное состояние его разума как минимум нервировало. Возможно, его брат что-то замышлял против него?  
— Найвс? — спросил он.  
— А? — Найвс, по правде говоря, был обескуражен. — Что?  
— Ты же не разрабатываешь сейчас план побега, правда?  
Найвс усмехнулся.  
— Конечно, нет. Зачем мне вообще думать о чём-то вроде этого? Так чертовски приятно находиться здесь с тобой, меня почти что рвёт от счастья.  
Вэш улыбнулся. Найвс снова был самим собой.  
— Хорошо.  
Вэш вышел из душа, и ему повезло найти в туалете кучу неиспользованных полотенец. Он совсем забыл взять другое полотенце из палаты и обернул Найвса своим. Затем он начал сушить волосы, в надеждах на то, что чёрные волосы когда-нибудь вновь станут золотистыми.  
— Найвс?  
— Что?  
Голос Вэша был больше похож на приглушенное бормотание, так как он вдруг начал вытирать лицо.  
— Если тебе полегчает через несколько дней, мы уедем.  
Найвс прищурился, резко посмотрев на Вэша.  
— Куда именно?  
— В Уорренс-сити.  
— Уорренс? — Найвс посмотрел в отвращении. — Это старая грязная крысиная нора. Для чего?  
— Чтобы встретить старого друга, — Вэш улыбнулся, его глаза ярко засияли от этой мысли.  
— Мне это может быть интересно?  
— Наверное, нет, — Вэш ухмыльнулся. Он провёл пальцами по волосам и попытался придать им более представительный вид. У него не было с собой средств по уходу за волосами, поэтому он не смог заставить свою прическу выглядеть так же, как и всегда. Вместо этого он подобрал случайно найденный кусок ленты и сделал себе хвостик.  
Найвса выдал лишь один сухой комментарий:  
— Ты выглядишь чертовски смешно.  
Вэш надулся, срывая с волос красную ленточку.  
— Зануда.

***

Больница была полна веселых лиц и неторопливой суеты. Два солнца-близнеца начали садиться, а три из пяти лун уже ярко сияли в небе. Прогноз погоды обещал морозную ночь в пустыне, и Вэш уже успел задёрнуть шторы в их комнате. Найвс попытался самостоятельно сесть, и Вэш не смог не заметить, как мышцы живота перекатывались под его белой рубашкой. Найвс и вправду был в идеальной форме. Вэш снова ощутил глубоко в душе укол зависти и посмотрел на мусорное ведро, в котором покоилась скомканная водонепроницаемая изолента. Найвс ещё долго кричал, когда Вэш таки сорвал её.  
В дверь тихо постучали, и вошла Мэрил, неся поднос с бутербродами и цейлонским чаем. Милли следовала за ней, перетаскивая в комнату складной стол и пару стульев.  
— Добрый вечер, господин Вэш и брат господина Вэша! — Милли лучезарно улыбнулась. — Мы принесли вам ужин!  
Вэш взволнованно посмотрел на брата, задаваясь вопросом, попытается ли Найвс причинить боль его друзьям. Он был удивлен, обнаружив, что Найвс смотрит на девушек с любопытством, а не с прямой враждебностью, несмотря на хмурое выражение его лица. Найвс, вероятно, понял, что причинение вреда страховщицам в любом случае не принесёт ему никакой пользы, и поэтому изо всех сил постарался принять эту ситуацию.  
— Вот, пожалуйста! — Милли подошла к его брату и протянула ему кружку горячего чая.  
Вэш напрягся в кресле и пришёл к выводу, что у неё совершенно отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. Он ждал вполне очевидного взрыва, полностью готовый избить до искр из глаз своего близнеца, если понадобится. Даже Мэрил, которая всегда и для всех казалась смелой, явно опасалась Найвса и с неподдельным ужасом наблюдала за смелыми выходками Милли. Она лишь улыбнулась вселяющему в неё страх Миллионсу Найвсу и глупо хихикнула. Пальцы Вэша сжались в кулак, он был готов в любой момент выпрыгнуть из кресла.  
Затем Милли закрыла глаза и засмеялась.  
— Может, вы также не откажетесь от бутерброда, брат господина Вэша?  
Вэш несколько раз моргнул в замешательстве. Он только что стал свидетелем того, как его брат принял напиток от Милли Томпсон. Несмотря на то, что он сначала принюхался, словно там была нефть, а не чайные листья из Дженьюари, он взял его в руки. При этом даже никого не убив.  
Поток тёплых чувств к брату наполнил сердце Вэша, и он вдруг осознал, что хочет обнять Найвса.  
«Даже не думай об этом, Вэши, — мысли удовлетворённого этим Найвса отозвались эхом в его голове. — Я делаю это только потому, что экономлю свою энергию и испытываю жажду».  
Вэш всё никак не мог сдержать улыбку.  
«Я рад, что ты ведешь себя хорошо. Даже если и из эгоистичных мотивов».  
Мэрил села рядом с Вэшем, расставляя оставшуюся еду на полностью накрытом столе перед ними.  
— Я сегодня написала своему боссу. Я думаю, теперь, когда ты, кажется, отказался от своей карьеры в качестве Гуманоидного Тайфуна, мы должны вернуться в Дженьюари. Здесь для нас больше не осталось работы.  
— Не-ет, только не расстраивайся из-за этого, — Вэш с аппетитом уминал бутерброд. — Вульфвуд всегда говорил, что я — магнит для неприятностей. Даже если я больше никогда не надену свой красный плащ, самые жадные охотники за головами всё равно узнают меня и попытаются поймать. Вы же сами знаете, я ходячая катастрофа.  
— Вы так думаете? — Милли выглядела взволнованной. — Я бы предпочла скорее следовать за вами, чем мыть окна в страховом агентстве Бернаделли пять дней в неделю.  
Покрасневшая Мэрил пихнула её.  
— Не смеши, Милли. Мы больше не можем следовать за ним. У нас нет причин для этого!  
«Она так сильно влюблена в тебя, Вэш. Разве ты не видишь?»  
Вэш стиснул зубы.  
«Прекрати, Найвс».  
«Как уморительно! Можно мне немного поиграть с ней?»  
Вэш вдруг заметил, что рука Мэрил начала двигаться сама по себе. Затем Мэрил невольно приласкала свою грудь и начала раздвигать ноги, от чего сама же была в ужасе. Милли наблюдала за этим, находясь почти в том же замешательстве, что и Вэш.  
— Наставница, что вы делаете? — светло-голубые глаза Милли расширились до всех возможных пределов  
— Я… Я не могу остановить это, Милли!  
Вэш зарычал, вскочил со своего места и мгновенно трансформировал левую руку в оружие. Он подскочил к Найвсу и тут же приставил дуло пистолета к голове близнеца.  
— Я буду стрелять!  
— Давай же! — Найвс засмеялся. — Твои угрозы работают почти так же хорошо, как твой пистолет.  
Вэш прищурился.  
— Вот почему мы и едем в Уорренс, помнишь? Возможно, после этого мои угрозы сработают так же, как и мой пистолет. Может быть, после этого я правда выстрелю.  
Мэрил же с испуганным видом злобно застегивала пиджак.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Вэш отступил и заменил пистолет пятью металлическими, обтянутыми кожей пальцами.  
— Найвс и я собираемся в Уорренс, чтобы встретиться с Фрэнком Марлоном. Моя рука больше не работает должным образом, понимаете. Я больше не могу из неё стрелять.  
Мэрил нахмурилась.  
— Ну что ж. Ты думаешь, будет разумно, если твой брат окажется рядом с кучей самого разного оружия? Я слышала, что Марлон заново открыл свой старый бизнес.  
— Извини уж, стрёмная ведьма-всезнайка, но я всё ещё в комнате, — Найвс впервые заговорил с Мэрил. — И мне не нравится, что обо мне говорят так, будто меня здесь нет.  
Мэрил выглядела одновременно и злой, и смущенной.  
— Уж кто бы говорил, мерзкое ты существо! Кроме того, даже ты сам должен признать, что тебя не стоит подпускать к этим пушкам Марлона!  
Найвс выглядел так, словно ему было скучно.  
— Ну и что бы я делал с каким-нибудь старым ржавым пистолетом Марлона? Идиотская идея! Существуют только два пистолета, которые я когда-либо захочу использовать, и они оба сейчас лежат где-то посреди пустыни, скрытые песчаными дюнами.  
— Не будь таким сентиментальным, Найвс, — огрызнулся Вэш. — Во всяком случае, я думаю, вам лучше идти, девочки. Давайте уже завершим этот вечер.  
Мэрил и Милли переглянулись и, очевидно, поняли смысл слов Вэша. Найвс снова начал проявлять свою враждебность. Они покинули комнату, и Мэрил бросила в сторону Вэша последний тоскливый взгляд из-за двери. 


	7. Холод

Ночь была так же холодна, как отношение Найвса к паукам. Вэш задрожал под лёгким одеялом, пытаясь прислониться чуть ближе к брату. Он не знал, почему всё ещё делил одну кровать с Найвсом, но предположил, что в больнице просто не осталось никаких дополнительных кроватей, ну и ещё потому, что он совсем не хотел оставлять брата без надзора, чтобы присоединиться к девочкам-страховщицам в один из гостиничных номеров. Если и были ещё какие-то другие причины, Вэш решительно их игнорировал.  
Некоторое время Вэш слушал тишину. Одно лишь спокойное дыхание Найвса прерывало полное затишье. Вэш, по правде говоря, не был уверен, спал ли Найвс на самом деле; у его близнеца была привычка притворяться спящим, когда он бодрствовал.. Вздохнув, Вэш прижался носом к шее своего брата и вдохнул знакомый, такой странный запах, принадлежащий именно Найвсу.  
«Перестань щекотать мою шею, ты, тупой болван».  
Вэш открыл глаза и угрюмо посмотрел на мужчину, который буквально только что спал подле него.  
— Ты не спишь, Найвс?  
— Спал, пока ты не решил прижаться своим холодным носом к моей коже.  
— Ужасно раскаиваюсь, — усмехнулся Вэш.  
— Нет, ты не раскаиваешься, — Найвс глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к брату. Его голос был хриплым после сна. — Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
Вэш очертил взглядом острые скулы Найвса, прямо до резко изогнутой мочки уха. У Найвса нет серьги, вдруг осознал он. Разумеется, у него её не может быть. Вэш глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
— Я не знаю. Наверное, я просто размышляю о том, что мне с тобой делать.  
— Посреди ночи? — в голосе Найвса были весёлые нотки. — Я думаю, что есть множество вариантов того, что ты мог бы со мной сделать.  
Вэш неумолимо раскраснелся.  
— Найвс!  
— Что? — Найвс очень старался не рассмеяться. — Теперь-то я что наделал?  
Вэш приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на брата. Он ощутил странное подобие щекотки в животе.  
— Ты сам прекрасно осознаешь, что только что сделал. Это… В этом был сексуальный подтекст!  
Найвс засиял блестящей улыбкой.  
— Так ты правда заметил?  
Вэш прокашлялся, внезапно расстроенный сразу в нескольких отношениях.  
— Во что это ты тут играешь, Найвс?  
— Как насчёт Стреляй или Раздевайся? — предложил Найвс с усмешкой. — Всего лишь версия Легато этой глупой паучьей игры. По правде говоря, довольно забавная. Он даже однажды заставил сыграть в неё банду этих тупых воров Родерика. И в конце концов…  
— Я не хочу знать, спасибо, Найвс. Кроме того, я тут пытаюсь быть серьёзным, — Вэш сел и начал нервно поглаживать свою оружейную руку. — У меня правда нет ни малейшего представления о том, что с тобой делать. Я понятия не имею, чего мне ожидать от будущего. Я… Я даже не знаю, есть ли оно у нас вообще.  
— Конечно же, у нас есть будущее, Вэш. Это у пауков его нет..  
— Сейчас же прекрати, Найвс.  
— Не могу, — потянулся Найвс. — Я не могу изменить общепринятую истину, сам знаешь. Люди рождаются смертными, и мы ничего не можем с этим поделать. Даже если бы и захотели.  
— Ты всё ещё не должен так жестоко поступать с ними. Почему ты просто не можешь позволить им пожить хотя бы то совсем недолгое, отведённое им время?  
— Ну... Сейчас же я никого не убиваю.  
— Это потому, что я сейчас здесь, чтобы помешать тебе. Не потому, что ты этого не хочешь.  
— Верно. И всё же. Сейчас же я никого не убиваю, — Найвс посмотрел на стену, закусив губу. — Не хочешь снова лечь спать?  
Вэш покачал головой, чувствуя себя несчастным. Найвс никогда не научится уважать человеческую жизнь. Сейчас Вэш ещё может справиться с ним, но когда его брат восстановит свои силы и способность передвигаться… Всё, что мог сделать Вэш, так это сделать так, чтобы он не стал тем же смертоносным психопатом, каким был всегда.  
Одинокий кот на подоконнике снаружи протяжно мяукнул.  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, ты знаешь об этом, Вэш? — теперь Найвс усердно рассматривал своего близнеца, его глаза горели. — И ты думаешь, что ты такой идеальный. Думаешь, что весь такой высоконравственный. Но знаешь что? Тебе на самом деле нравится причинять кому-то боль.  
— Это не правда! Я никогда не хотел никого обидеть!  
— Подумай ещё раз, брат, — голос Найвса был ледяным. — Кажется, у тебя появился какой-то фетиш по отношению ко мне. Ты стрелял в меня больше раз, чем я хотел бы помнить. Без каких-либо угрызений совести. И всё же, хоть я и не могу понять почему, но я люблю тебя. Почему же ты так легко причиняешь мне боль? Не потому ли, что я равен тебе?  
— Я…  
— Хорошенько подумай об этом, ведь, в конце концов, всё довольно просто. Я единственный, на кого ты можешь изливать всю свою агрессию. Я единственный, кого ты не сможешь случайно убить, пока будешь рвать и метать.  
— Найвс…  
— Ты же полон дерьма, сам знаешь. Если ты видишь, что страдает хоть кто-то из твоих любимых пауков, то сразу плачешь. Но что ты предпринимаешь, когда видишь, как страдает твой собственный брат, Вэш? Что ты делаешь? Ты не делаешь ничего, потому что знаешь, что он страдает от твоих же собственных поступков. Или, вероятнее, причиняешь ему после этого ещё больше страданий.  
Вэш был в ужасе.  
— Я существую лишь для того, чтобы ты продолжал быть о себе хорошего мнения, — Найвс снова отвернулся от Вэша, ощущая пустоту внутри. — Я — Демон в этом твоем маленьком жалком мирке, а ты — Спаситель. Тебе нравится так думать, правда, Вэш? Ты действительно хочешь быть тем, кто подарит спасение всем этим богом забытым душам… Спасение, которое однажды обещала всем Рэм. Спасение, которое так и не наступило.  
Вэш всё собирался ответить, но никак не мог найти слов. По его щекам струились слёзы, и он был так растерян, что не знал, как ему быть. Он посмотрел на Найвса, который распахнул руки для объятий с гримасой боли на лице.  
Вэш не смог предпринять ничего, кроме как нырнуть в эти объятья.  
— Нам не нужно спасение, Вэш. Им оно тоже не нужно. Они его даже не хотят, — Найвс уткнулся носом в растрёпанные волосы Вэша, целуя его макушку. — Просто попробуй выспаться. Ты сам всё прекрасно увидишь завтра утром. А теперь… Спи.


	8. Мэрил

Миллионс Найвс и вправду был невероятно красив.  
Мэрил рассматривала брата-близнеца Вэша Урагана с завистливым прищуром. Найвс прислонился к спинке сиденья открытой машины, в которой они ехали, со странной и не слишком уместной улыбкой. Оба солнца-близнеца подсвечивали светлые, платиновые волосы, развевающиеся на ветру, создавая удивительный золотой ореол вокруг лица этого холодного человека. Мэрил возненавидела это зрелище, особенно когда заметила, что Вэш тоже увлёкся наблюдением, и сжала кулаки от ярости.  
Найвс — чёртов живой агрегат — пугающе быстро восстанавливался после травм. Прошло две недели после того рокового дня, когда Вэш принёс своего умирающего брата в городскую больницу Тоним. Всего две недели — две ужасные недели, в течение которых Мэрил пережила явно больше страха, споров, слёз и всё возрастающей ревности, чем ей причиталось, — а Найвс уже вполне был способен поехать с остальными к Уорренсу. Время ускользало сквозь пальцы Мэрил, как мельчайший песок из пустыни, и она всё не могла понять, когда это успело произойти.  
Мэрил стиснула зубы. Если бы только Вэш не сидел на заднем сиденье между ней и источником её раздражения, она, скорее всего, ткнула бы Найвса в повреждённое бедро одним из своих дерринджеров — случайно, конечно.  
«О, Вэш…»  
Мэрил посмотрела на второго близнеца глазами, полными беспокойства. Вэш был таким невинным, как совершенное дитя природы, которым при этом ещё и легко манипулировать. Даже сейчас, несмотря на все свидетельства, доказывающие, что Найвс безжалостный и беспощадный убийца, правая рука Вэша свободно и очень обыденно лежала на широких плечах его злого близнеца. Как мог Вэш так легко простить его? Как он мог так легко забыть? Может быть, всё из-за этой глупой фигни про «Любовь и мир», которой он постоянно со всеми делился?  
Не то чтобы Мэрил всегда находила это перфекционистское правило жизни идиотским — только после того, как любовная часть лозунга привязалась к полнейшему психу, который не имел абсолютно ничего общего с миром.  
«Найвс…»  
Мэрил с едва сдерживаемой злостью наблюдала, как Вэш растаял в улыбке, пристально изучая голубые глаза своего брата.

***

Было ужасно жарко. Во всяком случае, слишком жарко для того, чтобы путешествовать. Вэш извивался в своей обтягивающей чёрной одежде. Он хотел снять ботинки. Он хотел сбросить свою рубашку и позволить ветру пустыни унести её прочь. Но, конечно, он не мог так поступить. Даже если его брат и девочки видели его ужасные шрамы, то водитель нет, и Вэш хотел бы, чтобы они благополучно добрались до Уорренса, а не вынудили водителя от шока спустить машину со скалы. Поэтому единственное, что мог себе позволить Вэш, — так это попытаться забыть о мучительной жаре и сосредоточиться на других вещах.  
Вэш вытер пот с глаз и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Мэрил, сидящую с левой стороны на заднем сиденье машины. Она была странно молчалива всю дорогу. Конечно, она никогда не была слишком разговорчивой, но теперь выглядела откровенно обиженной. А ещё она постоянно бросала убийственные взгляды на Найвса.  
Неужели Найвс снова игрался с её разумом? Конечно, он не мог быть так глуп, чтобы вытворять что-то в этом роде, когда тут совсем рядом сидит Вэш?  
Вэш повернулся и резко взглянул на брата, но не смог разглядеть никакого злого умысла за расслабленной улыбкой Найвса. Фактически, впервые за много дней Найвс с виду казался довольным. Он получил нужную дозу обезболивающих, когда они покидали больницу и, следовательно, был способен относительно комфортно сидеть на своем месте. У Вэша защипало в глазах, и он осторожно провёл пальцами по длинной шее брата.  
Найвс развернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
«Это ещё в честь чего?»  
«Я просто рад видеть, что ты снова хорошо себя ведёшь».  
«Сейчас я не могу тратить впустую свою энергию на этих надоедливых смертных, — Найвс улыбнулся брату. — Кроме того, я чувствую себя чертовски одурманенным. Все те лекарства, которые они заставили меня проглотить перед отъездом… Это чудо, что я всё ещё чувствую себя более менее в сознании».  
«Ты чувствуешь боль?»  
Найвс пожал плечами и снова посмотрел на горизонт.  
«Почти нет».  
Глаза Мэрил пылали огнем и серой.  
— Как ты можешь быть таким невнимательным?  
Вэш вздрогнул, выглядя растерянным.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Может, мне стоит тебе напомнить, что этот человек, сидящий рядом, является убийцей и безумцем, которого следует запереть в глубочайшем подземелье этой планеты! — Мэрил чуть ли не закричала, дико жестикулируя в сторону Найвса. — Но нет! Вот ты позволяешь ему свободно путешествовать с нами, хотя он по правде должен находиться под самым строгим наблюдением — и ты даже не удосуживаешься контролировать эти вечные злобные выходки, которые он устраивает для других!  
— Что ты пытаешься сказать, Мэрил? — Вэш нахмурился. — Что он сейчас сделал?  
— Он только что пытался заставить меня выпрыгнуть из машины.  
Найвс издал насмешливое фырканье.  
— Если бы это было правдой, паучиха, здесь уже некому было бы жаловаться на меня.  
— Уж извини! — Мэрил задрожала от гнева. — У тебя хватило наглости, чтобы назвать меня лгуньей?  
— О, но я бы никогда не назвал тебя лгуньей, маленькая паучиха. По крайней мере, не в лицо, — Найвс зло улыбнулся. — Я просто намекаю, что твои неуважительные инсинуации обо мне не могут быть полностью правдой.  
— Хватит нести чушь, Найвс. Я чувствовала тебя в своей голове, и ты пытался заставить меня выпрыгнуть из этой машины!  
— Нет, я думаю, что ты скорее хотела сделать это всё сама, — Найвс ухмыльнулся. — После того, как Вэш начал уделять всё своё внимание мне, а не тебе.  
— Это возмутительно! Вэш, ты должен верить мне! Он пытался убить меня, а ты просто сидишь здесь и ничего не делаешь!  
— Найвс? — голос Вэша дрожал.  
Найвс вздохнул, а затем встретился взглядом с Вэшем.  
«Я ничего не делал, брат. Ты должен понимать, что мы разговаривали без слов как раз перед тем, как эта женщина сошла с ума. Я не мог контролировать её и разговаривать с тобой одновременно».  
Вэш почувствовал комок в горле и тут же быстро его проглотил. Это верно, его брат не манипулировал сознанием Мэрил. Точно не в этот раз. Но когда это Мэрил начала лгать? Это было уж совсем не типично для неё, и Вэш забеспокоился.  
«Я же говорю тебе, — Найвс был серьёзен, когда он осторожно положил руку на бедро Вэша. — Она ревнивая, двуличная сучка, которая только и ждёт, как бы попрыгать на твоём члене при первой же возможности».  
— Вэш, он манипулирует тобой! Неужели ты не видишь? — взвизгнула Мэрил. — По крайней мере, вы двое могли бы говорить вслух, чтобы я могла слышать, какие грязные вещи этот монстр говорит обо мне!  
— Наставница? — Милли зевнула и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на трёх спорящих людей на заднем сиденье. Она сидела впереди, с самим водителем и заснула уже через пятнадцать минут пути. Теперь, казалось, она проснулась от громкого переполоха. — Всё в порядке?  
— Всё просто отлично, — голос Вэша прозвучал так решительно, что и Мэрил, и Найвс были просто ошеломлены. — Слушай, Милли, не могла бы ты спросить нашего дорогого шофёра, сколько ещё осталось до города?  
— Конечно, господин Вэш! — Милли улыбнулась и отвернулась, чтобы поговорить с водителем.  
Вэш улыбнулся ей. Она действительно была хорошей девочкой; всегда такая добрая, всегда такая счастливая. Любопытно, но даже Найвс проявлял к ней больше терпения, чем к любому другому человеку.  
— Вэш? — Мэрил робко коснулась его руки. — Я просто… Мне очень жаль. Полагаю, я ошиблась. Я… Я просто так устала.  
Вэш спокойно проигнорировал её умоляющее выражение лица.  
— Всё в порядке. Ты хорошо выспишься в Уорренсе. Мы скоро приедем туда, обещаю.  
Мэрил вздохнула и склонила лицо к своим рукам.  
— Да. Неважно.  
Вэш снова прикрыл глаза из-за беспощадных лучей двух солнц и чуть сильнее оттянул воротник. Было всё ещё жарко. Невыносимо жарко. Кроме того, теперь он ещё и злился.  
Несмотря на то, что о нём могла думать низенькая страховшица, Вэш не был глупым. Он знал, в какие игры Найвс пытался играть с ним. О да, он знал, даже если и позволил своему брату и девочкам пока думать иначе.  
Найвс был хитрым. Найвс тестировал на Вэше новый метод: он пытался завладеть его доверием, сочувствием и любовью, чтобы не столь очевидно его контролировать. Кроме того, он пытался провернуть всё это, вынуждая Вэша ощущать себя смущенным, виноватым и любимым в одно и то же время — не говоря уже о сексуальном возбуждении более, чем в нескольких случаях.  
Вэш улыбнулся. Какой интересный способ найти подход к их обострившимся отношениям. И лучше всего было то, что Найвс ещё сам не понял: на самом деле они оба могли играть в одну и ту же игру — по одним и тем же правилам.  
Вэш накрыл пальцами руку Найвса, по-прежнему лежащую на его бедре, и его улыбка переросла в ухмылку. 


	9. Наказание за проступок

Ночь была тёмной и холодной — как и все ночи в глубинах бесплодных пустынь планеты Гансмоук. Однако бездонная тьма нарушалась вдали горизонта, где огни Уорренса сверкали бледным блеском. Город лежал как жемчужина посреди абсолютного небытия, прекрасная и манящая. И теперь, возможно, таковой и останется, ведь злые планы Найвса были разрушены или, по крайней мере, временно отложены.  
Улыбаясь про себя, Ваш наклонил голову и уткнулся носом в волосы брата. Он  
вдохнул знакомый, успокаивающий запах близнеца и почувствовал себя в странном единении с миром.  
Найвс крепко спал. Лекарство, которое он вынужденно принял ранее в тот же день, заставило его быстро отключиться, как сломанный побег. Его голова лежала на плече Вэша, и он тихо храпел. Вэш усмехнулся; Найвс был бы огорчен, если бы узнал.  
Вэш вытянул спину и позволил своим мыслям отправиться далеко вперёд во времени. Какое будущее ожидало их? Вульфвуд всегда хотел прожить достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть Эдем. Идеальное место, где зеленые долины сведут на нет песчаные пустоши, где реки будут течь с газированной водой вместо крови.  
Место, где в первую очередь будут течь реки.  
Вэш точно не знал, наступит ли когда-нибудь Эдем, но это звучало прекрасно. Даже Найвс хотел увидеть появление рая. Хотя прежде Найвс достаточно ясно выражал свои собственные идеи относительно того, на какое место будет походить его Эдем, и это не имело ничего общего с реками и пышными долинами. Вместо этого всё было связано с пауками и бабочками., и вечным конфликтом между ними. Сделает ли Найвс из этого какой-нибудь вывод?  
Вэш ощутил на своих плечах неприятный груз ответственности. Он размышлял об этом раньше и размышляет сейчас: почему они здесь? Два гуманоидных растения, живущих среди смертных? У этого должна была быть какая-то цель. Рэм, вероятно, знала эту цель. В конце концов, именно она изначально позволила им жить.  
Однако Ваш подумал, что он уже знает ответы. Он просто не хотел обдумывать их, так как его брат был тем, кем был, а мир оказался таким безразличным, жестоким местом. Но тем не менее, пульсирующая вена под его левым виском не прекращала мучить его, пока он не позволил своему разуму раскрыться до одной мысли, которая напугала его больше всего: что именно они должны были создать рай. Он и Найвс. Два совершенных, бессмертных существа, обладающие способностью контролировать генераторы. Возможно, Вэш должен был стать новым Адамом, а Найвс — Евой.  
Вэш закрыл глаза. Он слишком устал, чтобы продолжать размышлять об этом.  
— Кажется, мы скоро доберемся до Уорренса, — послышался голос Мэрил среди рёва мотора машины, уставший и слабый. Она накинула зелёный плащ Милли на свои плечи и всё же не перестала дрожать. Ночь стояла действительно холодная. — Кстати о времени. Мы путешествуем вот уже девятнадцать часов, без какой-либо остановки. У меня болит спина, и я замерзаю.  
Вэш с любовью посмотрел на неё, притянул к себе и принялся растирать ей спину протезной рукой.  
— Я достану тебе тёплого молока, когда мы доберемся до города. А пока постарайся не подхватить лихорадку.  
— Как будто я могу выбрать, подхватить мне её или нет! — надулась Мэрил. — Но я приму твоё предложение насчёт тёплого молока.  
Их разговор был прерван громким приступом кашля спящего Найвса.  
— Тебе лучше убедиться, что у него не поднимется температура, — заметила Мэрил. — Он ещё не полностью выздоровел, и его сопротивляемость болезням снижается. Простуда или лихорадка могут оказаться на удивление опасными для него сейчас. Даже смертельным.  
— Что? — Вэш побледнел. — Это правда?  
Мэрил пожала плечами, уголок её рта дёрнулся вверх.  
— Ну, я не могу так утверждать, так как он не совсем человек, но, тем не менее, будь осторожен с этим. Никогда не знаешь наверняка.  
Найвс снова закашлялся, и на этот раз он проснулся, содрогаясь от боли. Вэш мгновенно притянул его ближе, предлагая укрытие из собственных рук.  
— Тебе холодно?  
Голос Найвса был хриплым.  
— А как ещё это, по-твоему, выглядит, идиот?  
— Хочешь, возьми мой свитер?  
— Я бы взял, но тогда ты сам замёрзнешь, — Найвс оттолкнулся от брата и уставился на него. — Не относись ко мне как к шестилетней девочке. Я могу позаботиться о себе. И я в полном порядке.  
— Конечно, в полном порядке. Я просто волновался, вот и всё.  
— Тебя всегда что-то беспокоит, не так ли, Вэш? — Найвс сорвался и отшатнулся от прикосновений брата. — Перестань быть таким. Ты состаришься, несмотря на то, что совсем не должен.  
— Но…  
— Просто заткнись, болван. Оставь меня в покое.  
— Хорошо! Оставайся.  
— Спасибо, буду!  
— Я не понимаю. Ты был воспитан Рэм, как и я. Как ты мог вырасти таким чудовищем?  
— Да, и это заодно выясни.  
Найвс закатил глаза и прижался к боку Ваша, пытаясь найти удобное положение. Мэрил дала понять своим острым взглядом, что она думает об упрямом Найвсе, прежде чем закрыть глаза. Вэш тихо застонал — он смутно ощутил нарастающую, сильную головную боль — и провёл пальцами по волосам Найвса.  
— Только попробуй подхватить простуду.  
— Милый Вэши. Если и есть шанс, что я заболею, так это из-за твоей отвратительной привычки постоянно беспокоиться обо мне. Мне не нужны твои поблажки, ты меня слышишь?  
Вэш покачал головой, чувствуя себя немного оскорбленным, и снова обратил всё своё внимание на светящийся горизонт. Прекрасно, если Найвс больше не нуждается в его заботе, он, чёрт возьми, не станет навязываться ему.  
— Да, — Вэш стиснул зубы. — Да, я услышал тебя, Найвс. Никаких больше поблажек.

***

Они добрались до Уорренса незадолго до рассвета. Водитель высадил их на круглой площади города, а затем исчез с последними тенями ночи обратно в пустыне. Все путешественники были более или менее измотаны, и первое, о чём они подумали, — найти место для отдыха.  
Мэрил заприметила знакомое кафе, где ранее они с Милли наслаждались банановым мороженым во время их последнего визита в город. Это было несколько месяцев назад — почти год назад, на самом деле, — и тогда они даже не знали Вульфвуда. Если подумать, они даже не были уверены, что тогда их Вэш Ураган был действительно Вэшем Ураганом. И вновь Мэрил чувствовала, что она не до конца осозналась во времени, поскольку оно ускользало мимо неё.  
Чувствуя тошноту, она взяла сумку и шагнула вперёд.  
— Ну же, давайте спросим здесь. Я знаю, что у них есть несколько комнат для неожиданных гостей-туристов. Я слышала, как некоторые горожане рекомендовали это место, когда мы были здесь в прошлый раз.  
Двадцать минут (и один разгорячённый спор между Найвсом и Мэрил) спустя путешественники наконец смогли остаться на ночь. Найвс, тяжело прислонившийся к своему брату, когда Вэш помогал ему подняться по лестнице, неохотно согласился спать на чердаке какой-то глупой старой кофейни. Помимо того,что с точки зрения высочайших стандартов Найвса это место было совершенно заброшено, владельцы выглядели необычайно уродливо даже для пауков.  
Вэш стукнул его по голове своей протезной рукой, и Найвс неохотно изменил свое отношение к этому вопросу.  
Им предоставили две комнаты: одну для страховщиц, другую для близнецов. Найвс назвал их комнату ещё более ужасной, чем он первоначально ожидал, но одного взгляда на Вэша хватило, чтобы заставить его заткнуться. Казалось, его брат может быть и вправду очень злым, когда устаёт. Кроме того, ссора Найвса с Мэрил некоторое время назад точно не подняла дух никому, разве что самому Найвсу.  
— Мы встретимся с Фрэнком Марлоном завтра. Обязательно поработай над своими манерами к тому времени.  
Вэш говорил с резкостью. Найвс раньше не слышал у своего брата подобного тона. Это заставило его почувствовать себя довольно тревожно, и ему это не понравилось; он не чувствовал себя так со времен произошедшего в Потерянном Джулае, когда Вэш чуть не застрелил его. Но это не касалось Джулайя, так почему? Почему Вэш снова к нему неприветлив?  
— Я собираюсь принять душ. Делай, что хочешь, если только ты этим никого не убьёшь.  
Вэш беззаботно бросил Найвса на двуспальную кровать, прежде чем выйти из комнаты в ванную. В полном замешательстве Найвс сидел на кровати и старался не обращать внимания на тупую боль в ранах. Он наклонился, чтобы снять крепления ботинок и сбросил их. Икра на правой ноге — та, что всё ещё была обмотана толстыми бинтами — была особенно чувствительна после того, как его заставили надеть обтягивающую обувь, и Найвс был уверен, что теперь его пальцы слегка багрового оттенка.  
Он прикрыл лицо руками и застонал.  
В ванной комнате спустили воду в унитаз, и послышался шум воды в душевом кране. Найвс оживился и мгновенно подумал об обнаженном теле своего брата. Спустя две секунды он проклял собственный идиотизм. Почему он чувствует нечто в этом роде по отношению к собственному брату? Сначала он находил странную симпатию забавной игрой, но теперь она начинала приобретать более серьезные черты — довольно тревожное открытие, теперь, когда он действительно задумался об этом. Нынешнее отстранённое поведение Вэша повлияло на него больше, чем он хотел это признавать.  
Найвс обернулся к окну, обрамленному уродливыми красными зефирными шторами. Небо ещё было очень тёмным, хотя вдалеке виднелась тонкая полоска оранжевого света. Найвс пристально всмотрелся в эту оранжевую полосу, зная, что два солнца всё ещё задерживаются где-то там, хотя сейчас он их не видел. Два прекрасных солнца-близнеца… силуэты его самого и его брата. Хотя в данный момент солнце Вэша казалось чуть более ярким, чем у него.  
Чувствуя себя немного подавленным, Найвс начал стряхивать с себя куртку. Он поморщился от боли, когда потревожил раны, но не издал ни звука. Он устал быть слабым и беззащитным. Он устал от того, что его считали подавленным, хотя на самом деле он был всего лишь слегка скованным в движениях.  
— Твоя очередь идти в туалет, — Вэш вышел из ванной с одним лишь белым полотенцем, обернутым вокруг бёдер. — Мою бритву и новую зубную щетку поищи на полке над раковиной.  
Найвс знал, что откровенно пялится, но он просто не мог отвести взгляд. Особенно после того, как Вэш бесцеремонно стянул полотенце и принялся сушить им волосы. Найвс прокашлялся, внезапно ощутив жар за воротом. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы самостоятельно встать, прежде чем Вэш заметит его покрасневшие щёки и догадается об истинной причине, стоящей за румянцем.  
Вэш уставился на него с раздражением, но ничего не сказал.  
— Я полагаю, мы собираемся немного поспать, прежде чем отправиться по делам утром? — спросил Найвс, медленно продвигаясь к ванной.  
— Ты спал всё время по пути сюда. Я не вижу причин, почему нам не стоит встретиться с Марлоном как можно раньше.  
— Страховщицы? — предложил Найвс. — Я уверен, они устали.  
— Да, но они и не пойдут с нами, — Вэш натянул чёрные пижамные штаны и мягкую рубашку. — Однако, если ты настаиваешь, я мог бы дать нам несколько часов для отдыха. Я сам не особо хочу выходить слишком рано, так как уверен, что Фрэнк не проснется, пока полностью не взойдут оба солнца. Кроме того, кровать выглядит довольно неплохо.  
Впервые Найвс осознал, что им снова придется делить одну постель. Это одновременно подбадривало и немного пугало. Он привык к присутствию Вэша в течение последних двух недель, но они не делили кровать после первых нескольких ночей в больнице. Доктора всё-таки достали Вэшу собственный матрас для более комфортного сна. Почему-то они не оценили возможность двух великолепных мужчин вместе разделить одну койку.  
Содрогаясь от великого множества диких мыслей, взволновавших его уставший рассудок, Найвс проскользнул в ванную и проделал все необходимые действия. Когда он вернулся, его ждала огромная кружка тёплого молока. Вэш в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд фыркнул:  
— Я заказал это для Мэрил, но она уже спит.  
Найвс, всё ещё оскорблённый сдержанным поведением брата, покачал головой.  
— Ну, а я не хочу.  
— А кто сказал, что это для тебя? — Вэш пожал плечами и схватил кружку. — Я просто ждал, пока оно остынет до приемлимой температуры.  
— А-ага. И то верно.  
— Скажи, Найвс, чего ты ждёшь от меня? — спросил Вэш, внезапно вставая и начиная расхаживать по комнате. — Как ты думаешь, что я в конце концов, собираюсь с тобой сделать?  
— Я не знаю.  
— А ведь должен знать. Вот почему я и собираюсь рассказать тебе, — Вэш отпил немного молока. — Сейчас я перебрал несколько вариантов, пока принимал душ, и наконец пришёл к выводу.  
— Ну и, если мне позволено задавать вопросы, каково твоё заключение? — усмехнулся Найвс.  
— Я собираюсь отвезти тебя обратно на корабль. А потом я посажу тебя в одну из лампочек для генераторов, — Вэш смерил его суровым взглядом. — После этого ты будешь в том же положении, что и наши сёстры; живой, но без возможности манипулировать миром. Без возможности уничтожить его.  
Найвс побледнел.  
— Ты же не серьёзно, Вэш! Это самая отвратительная и садистская вещь, которую я когда-либо от кого-либо слышал!  
— Да неужели. Ты не заслуживаешь свободы, если не можешь пользоваться ею должным образом, рассудительно. С самого рождения мы обладаем великой силой, и вместе с ней мы также должны осознавать большую ответственность, — от аквамариновых глаз Вэша веяло холодом.  
Найвс рассмеялся.  
— Ответственность?  
— Да. Ответственность. И давай посмотрим правде в глаза: у тебя её нет. Ты не берёшь на себя никакой ответственности за этот мир, за этих людей. Ты просто монстр, Найвс, — Вэш повернулся спиной к своему брату. — Никто иной, кроме как ужаснейший монстр.  
Леденящий сердце болезненный удар пронзил Найвса насквозь. Ничто не могло оскорбить его больше, чем такие слова Вэша! Вэш вдруг стал похожим на Стива. Не мог же Вэш просто забыть о случившемся, не мог?  
Найвс сжал кулаки, содрогаясь всем телом.  
Однако вместо того, чтобы физически или ментально атаковать брата, Найвс не выдержал и разрыдался.


	10. Ближе

Окончательно сбитый с толку, Найвс коснулся уголка своего левого глаза. Затем он поднёс пальцы к губам и ощутил привкус влажной горечи. Слёзы? Этого не может быть. Он не должен был заплакать. Он вообще не должен был никогда узнать, каково это. Не теперь так точно…  
— Что ты сделал со мной, Вэш? Что ты наделал?  
— О чём ты говоришь?  
— Ч-что-то сломалось, — Найвс заикался. — Внутри меня. Я чувствую это… Так больно.  
Вэш на самом деле ухмыльнулся.  
— Неужели твоё сердце? Ну ничего себе. Я и подумать не мог, что оно у тебя всё ещё есть.  
Осоловелый Найвс выждал всего пять секунд, прежде чем грубо оттолкнул брата в сторону и выбежал из комнаты.

***

Вэш стоял посреди гостиничного номера, глядя на пустое место, где всего несколько минут назад стоял его брат. Затем он всё-таки осознал, что только что произошло, и стакан молока, который он держал, полетел на пол.  
— Вот дерьмо.  
Вэш толкнул дверь так сильно, что она чуть не выпала из петель, когда он бросился вслед за братом.

***

К счастью, Вэшу не пришлось бежать очень долго, прежде чем он заметил хромающую фигуру своего брата в угасающем свете фонарей в конце дороги. Вэш был слегка удивлен, что тот зашел так далеко, хотя едва мог ходить без посторонней помощи. Покачав головой и вздохнув с облегчением, Вэш устремился к своему близнецу. Ну что за идиот! На Найвсе даже не было куртки и ботинок. Он замерзнёт до смерти, если Вэш не сумеет быстро вернуть его обратно в комнату. И теперь, когда он на самом деле задумался об этом, то заметил, что сам был только в пижаме.  
Вэш подбежал к брату, схватил его за плечи и с силой развернул к себе.  
— Куда это ты, чёрт возьми, намылился?  
Найвс дышал прерывисто, его плечи дрожали от попыток одновременно передвигаться и сдерживать слезы.  
— А ты как думаешь, идиот? Куда-нибудь подальше от тебя!  
— Не смеши, Найвс! — Вэш довольно резко потряс своего близнеца. — Ты никуда не пойдешь. Давай я отнесу тебя обратно в нашу комнату.  
Найвс ударил его. И затем ударил ещё раз.  
Вэш поморщился, но не ослабил хватку на близнеце — только крепче ухватился за него, чтобы Найвс больше не мог двигать руками.  
— Теперь доволен?  
— Нет! — Найвс ядовито уставился на него. — Если ты даже на секунду подумаешь, что можешь относиться ко мне так… так, как относился он… то ты сильно ошибаешься. Я умру прежде, чем позволю тебе посадить меня в тюрьму. Я…  
Вэш ударил его в ответ.  
— Заткнись к хренам собачьим и сделай вдох-выдох, ладно?  
— Блядь!  
Найвс замолчал, хотя он всё ещё тихо рычал от гнева, как бешеная собака.  
— Послушай… — Вэш не знал, что сказать, но все равно попытался. — То, что я сказал, ужасно, и я не это имел в виду. Я просто… Я имею в виду… Что бы я ни говорил или ни делал, ты никогда не слушаешь! Ты никогда не учишься! Я кричу на тебя, а ты кричишь в ответ. Я ударил тебя, а ты ударил в ответ. Если я угрожаю убить тебя, ты просто смеешься мне в лицо. Ты всегда недооцениваешь меня, всегда издеваешься надо мной. Вот почему…  
Вэш сглотнул. Он был ошарашен, узнав ощущение уже знакомой влаги, собирающейся в уголках его собственных глаз.  
— Я просто хотел пригрозить тебе чем-то, чтобы до тебя наконец дошло, на что я на самом деле способен, Найвс. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал… что я действительно могу быть опасным.  
Найвс смотрел на него глазами, переполненными глубоких размышлений. Их взгляды встретились, и Вэш внезапно почувствовал сильную слабость в коленях. Впервые с самого детства Найвс смотрел на него без враждебности, без разочарования. По правде говоря, Вэш мог почти различить некую глубокую привязанность в этих тёмно-синих глазах. Какую-то сильную, примитивную связь между ними…  
А потом Найвс сильно ударил его в живот.  
Вэш согнулся от боли и ослабил свою хватку. Найвс снова пнул его, а затем ударил прямо в нос. Вэш ощутил вкус крови во рту, когда отшатнулся и уставился на своего близнеца.  
Найвс смотрел на него с едва скрываемым отвращением, массируя кулак.  
— Держись от меня подальше, Вэш.  
Вэш сплюнул кровь, что собралась у него во рту.  
— Как пожелаешь.  
Найвс склонил голову и прищурил глаза, выглядящие почти золотыми в колеблющемся свете старого, потрескавшегося уличного фонаря. Он и вправду потрясающе выглядел по мнению Вэша.  
— Я не позволю тебе захватить меня.  
— Всё в порядке, — улыбнулся Вэш, кровь стекала по его челюсти. — Во всяком случае, я никогда не нуждался в твоем разрешении.  
В следующий момент Вэш толкнул брата и повалил его на землю. Это было совсем не трудно сделать, поскольку Найвс всё ещё были наполовину инвалидом, хотя сам Найвс в своей ослепляющей ярости, очевидно, на мгновение забыл об этом. Легко и быстро Вэш уселся на бедра своего брата и сжал его бледные светлые волосы в сильной хватке протезной руки. Он скрутил их и оттянул назад так, что Найвс застонал от боли.  
— Ты полагаешься сам на себя, ты ведь осознаешь это, не так ли? — Вэш наклонился вперёд так, что его лицо оказалось очень близко к лицу брата. — Тебе лучше принять то, что теперь ты полностью в моей власти. На этой богом забытой планете больше нет никого, кто бы позаботился о тебе. И можешь говорить, что хочешь… но мы оба знаем, что о тебе нужно заботиться. Мы оба знаем… что я нужен тебе.  
Грудная клетка Найвса часто поднималась и опускалась под ним, и Вэш ухмыльнулся, когда понял, что Найвс, на самом-то деле, возбудился от всех этих действий. Может ли быть такое, что Найвс с самого начала не притворялся? Скрывалось ли что-то на самом деле за всем этим его искусственным флиртом? Вэш испытал одновременно чистейшее потрясение и восторг и захотел выяснить, насколько подлинными были реакции Найвса на эти его внезапные открытия.  
Всё ещё оттягивая спутанные волосы своего брата, другой рукой Вэш начал ласкать его шею и линию подбородка. Кожа была горячей в контрасте с ночным холодом и очень мягкой. Найвс был неподвижен под ним, и только его неровное дыхание служило доказательством того, что он был ещё жив. Вэш прижался губами к уху брата и прошептал:  
— Ну? Я прав? Я же нужен тебе?  
Найвс не ответил. Вэш ухмыльнулся, а затем осторожно прикусил мочку уха своего брата. Найвс полностью напрягся под ним и начал судорожно хватать воздух ртом. Удовлетворенный этим, Вэш начал прокладывать укусами путь к шее брата, а затем поцеловал его прямо под подбородком. Затем он позволил своему рту на несколько секунд задержаться над слегка приоткрытыми губами брата, и как раз в тот момент, когда Найвс сам собирался сократить расстояние между ними, он отступил.  
— Думаю, это означает, что ты больше не будешь доставлять мне неприятности этим вечером, да?  
Найвс не ответил, а лишь уставился на ближайший фонарный столб глазами, полными слёз унижения.  
Вэш взъерошил волосы и ухмыльнулся.  
— Хороший мальчик.

***

Холод просачивался сквозь каждую клеточку всего его существа, как самая настоящая чума. Напрасно он пытался контролировать бессмысленную дрожь, непрерывно прошивающую всё его ноющее тело. Жемчужины холодного пота появились на лбу, когда он ощутил тупую боль, что внезапно начала пульсировать в каждом мускуле.  
Найвс знал, что у него жар.  
Подушка ощущалась грубой под его щекой, а одеяло казалось тяжелым. Слабый дневной свет, просачивающийся сквозь уродливые шторы, ранил опухшие глаза, но он всё ещё не мог их закрыть. Он не мог отвести взгляда от своего брата, прекрасного брата, что спал рядом с ним с лёгкой безмятежной улыбкой на губах.  
Прошло два часа после их с Вэшем небольших приключений, после того, как они оба вернулись в свой гостиничный номер. Вэш крепко спал, но вот Найвс никак не мог расслабиться. Что именно произошло сегодня? Найвс свернулся в комок и предпринял несколько попыток осмыслить это.  
Ситуация выходила мрачной. Окончательно повёрнутой и безобразной. Найвс не понимал, что происходит, и это пугало его. Его всё время контролировали, и эта роль хорошо выдрессированного щенка ему совсем не подходила. Он не умел следовать за кем-то или выполнять приказы, он был тем, кто их отдавал. Однако он знал, что не сможет воспротивиться своему брату. Не сейчас. Не в его нынешнем состоянии — как в ментальном, так и физическом. Найвс был совершенно сбит с толку, и происходящее становилось все более запутанным. Хотел ли он вообще сопротивляться своему брату? Он пришел в ужас, поняв, что на самом деле в его сердце зазвучал тихий голос, говорящий ему о том, что всё могло бы быть намного лучше, если бы только он позволил Вэшу позаботиться о нём. Позаботиться о них обоих.  
Внезапно разум Найвса наполнился воспоминаниями об их далеком прошлом. Тяжесть тех ночей окружила его, и он почувствовал, как небольшое семя беспокойства прорастает в его сердце. Ему снова было два года, он чувствовал себя сильным и молодым. Он отдыхал в тени высокой скалы, делая вид, что спит. И он снова услышал эти голоса во тьме; шум, когда Вэш поднял тяжелый камень и начал отрывисто дышать прямо позади него.  
Тело полностью напряглось, и Найвс снова приготовился к тому, что, как он знал, скоро должно произойти. Он ждал, и ждал… а потом он услышал, как упал камень. На землю. И даже не близко с его головой. Удаляющиеся быстрые шаги, сопровождаемые болезненными рыданиями, подсказали Найвсу, что Вэш ушёл. Этот бесполезный, плаксивый ребёнок! Ну что за!..  
Найвс открыл глаза, даже не осознавая, когда это успел их закрыть. Воспоминания быстро уходили.  
Кто сейчас был никчёмным мальчишкой со слезами на лице? Неподвластными себе же пальцами Найвс коснулся своей щеки. Мокро; будь то лихорадочный пот или тихие слёзы, этого он уже не знал. Может быть и то, и другое. Лихорадочная дрожь охватила его, и он вдруг ощутил, что реальность ускользает. Кошмары мучили его один за другим, и он просто не мог перестать тихо плакать во время своего долгого беспокойного сна.  
Когда он проснулся через несколько часов, то почувствовал, что холодная рука брата покоится на его лбу.  
— Чёрт возьми, Найвс! Ты весь горишь! 


	11. Человеческая природа

Вэш лежал в постели подле своего брата, глядя на бледное, измученное лицо Найвса. Он не мог достучаться до больного разума своего брата телепатически и не мог заставить его проснуться. Он не хотел себе в это признаться, но был напуган.  
Состояние Найвса было весьма плачевным и с каждой секундой всё ухудшалось. Здесь была Милли, чтобы позаботиться о нём, но что бы она ни делала, казалось, ничего не помогало. Она принесла тёплые одеяла и пресную воду — она даже позвонила в местную аптеку и купила лекарственные травы, которые стоили Вэшу всех его денег, но Найвс всё равно не поправился.  
Вэш еще больше волновался, потому что он не мог вспомнить, чтобы сам когда-либо болел. Конечно, если бы он вообще мог заболеть, ста тридцати лет было бы достаточно, чтобы подхватить грипп или что-то в этом роде? И всё же у него никогда не возникало боли в горле, если не считать утреннее похмелье после длительных бесед с унитазом. Нет… Болезни просто обходили его стороной. Поэтому, по мнению Вэша, было как минимум странно, что Найвс так легко заболел. В конце концов, они же были во всём схожими близнецами.  
Вэш очень тревожился.  
Милли села на кровать рядом с ними и прижала прохладное полотенце ко лбу Найвса. Её лицо выражало беспокойство, но её взгляд был направлен на Вэша, а не на больного.  
— Вы в порядке, господин Вэш?  
— Да. Кажется, — Вэш попытался улыбнуться.  
Милли достала из кармана термометр и попросила, чтобы Вэш положил его в подмышку Найвса. Вэш был очень сильно ей благодарен. По крайней мере, она знала, что делать в такой ситуации. Вэш понятия не имел, что делать; все, что он мог придумать, — это нежно обнять своего брата и попытаться поделиться с ним успокаивающими мыслями через их ментальную связь — даже несмотря на то, что сейчас Найвс был не очень-то к ней восприимчив. Но теперь, когда у него был термометр, он ощутил, что в самом деле может ему помочь.  
— Я оставлю вас наедине. Отслеживайте симптомы и дайте мне знать, если будут какие-либо изменения, — Милли выпрямилась и встала. — Я пока схожу к Мэрил. Мы будем в нашей комнате.  
— Хорошо.  
После того как она ушла, Вэша осторожно отодвинул одеяла Найвса в сторону и огладил раскрывшуюся, приятную на ощупь грудь. Казалось, Найвсу понравилось это прикосновение — вероятно потому, что рука Вэша была холодной, и он тихо застонал. Наверное, ему было очень жарко, со всеми этими бинтами, всё ещё обмотанными вокруг его туловища. Вздохнув, Вэш взял термометр и установил его на указанное ему место. Затем он поправил одеяло и прижался к своему близнецу.  
— Я не думаю, что это поможет ему, — прошептал Вэш рядом с щекой Найвса, медленно поглаживая его длинные серебристо-светлые пряди. — Но я действительно не знаю, что ещё мне сделать!  
Вэш почувствовал, что лежащий напротив Найвс внезапно задрожал, и притянул его ближе к себе. Не то чтобы его ласковые жесты имели какое-либо значение: Найвс почти не догадывался о том, что вокруг него происходит, и одни лишь печальные объятья — совсем не тот метод, что способен избавить его от простуды. Вэш закрыл глаза и нерешительно поцеловал своего брата в висок. Что ему ещё оставалось делать? Вэш надеялся, что кто-нибудь сбросил бы с небес все ответы в аккуратной коробочке прямо ему в руки.  
«Пауки… Они мучают меня, Вэш. Они связали меня своей паутиной и душат. Не… Не дай им съесть меня».  
Вэш ахнул от удивления.  
— Найвс? Ты очнулся?  
«Их прикосновение сжигает меня заживо, Вэш… Они хотят заколоть меня своими длинными острыми лапками! И я буду истекать кровью… Ты истечешь кровью… Эти демоны посланы с Земли, чтобы погубить нас обоих. Разве ты не видишь? Убей их всех, Вэш! Убей их, пока не стало слишком поздно! Посмотри, что они сделали с Тесслой… Посмотри, что они сделали с ней! Неужели ты меня больше не любишь… Вэш?»  
— Найвс, ты несёшь бред! — Вэш мягко потряс своего брата за плечи. — Это всего лишь галлюцинации… Кошмары.  
«Любви… Нет… Переоценённое чувство… Я ненавижу тебя, любовь. И пауков я тоже ненавижу. Убъёшь их ради меня, мой дорогой?»  
Теперь Найвс плакал, всё ещё в полном бреду, и Вэш виновато вытирал эти солёные, влажные следы.  
— Нет, нет… Родной, я не могу убить их ради тебя. Но я могу защитить тебя от них. И также могу защитить их… от тебя. Вот как это должно быть, мой дорогой.  
И коробка с ответами внутри внезапно появилась перед ним, и все вдруг стало ужасно понятным.  
— Мы создадим наш собственный Эдем, Найвс. Обещаю тебе, — Вэш прислонился лбом ко лбу Найвсу. — Но наш Эдем будет не здесь. Ни здесь, ни ещё где-нибудь рядом, где живут пауки. Мне нужно увести нас обоих… Далеко. Найвс… Мне нужно отвезти тебя обратно к кораблю с генераторами.  
«Корабль с генераторами… Далеко…»  
— Да. Именно. Но сначала… — Вэш встал и пошёл надевать куртку. — Есть ещё кое-что, что мне нужно сделать.  
Вэш просунул руку под одеяло и вытащил термометр. Температура оставалась всё такой же тревожно высокой.  
— Я попрошу Милли посидеть с тобой, пока меня нет. Постарайся вести себя хорошо с ней.

***

Найвс проснулся с ощущением крайнего дискомфорта. Мир расплывался перед глазами, и он не мог понять, в каком времени и месте он сейчас находится и почему чувствует себя таким бессильным. Все это ужасно его раздражало, и он развернулся в кровати, чтобы разглядеть мерцающее в окне солнце.  
Ну хотя бы сейчас было не ночное время суток.  
Следующие два часа Найвс лишь беспокойно крутился и ворочался в постели. Ему всё ещё не хватало связности в мыслях, но это было не так уж и плохо, поскольку он был высшим существом, а высшим существам положено время от времени испытывать недостаток чего-то существенного. Ему лишь стоило немного слететь с катушек, и все вокруг его прощали. Или погибали.  
Раз или два к нему приходила Милли Томпсон. Конечно, она также была подлой паучихой, но всё же в разумных пределах, и потому Найвс не чувствовал особой нужды в том, чтобы убить её. В Милли было что-то, что заставляло Найвса успокаиваться, когда она рядом. Она не трогала его, если в этом не было сильной необходимости; она не говорила с ним, если ей не нужно было сообщить срочную новость, и она не излучала видимой неприязни к нему, в отличии от той низкой женщины. Но самое главное, она была маленькой зверушкой Вэша, и сам Вэш не очень бы обрадовался, если бы Найвс ей как-либо навредил.  
Вместо этого Найвс просто молча наблюдал за ней, когда она решила его проведать.  
Когда она пришла во второй раз, то принесла стакан пресной воды и приложила огромные усилия, чтобы бесшумно поставить его на тумбочку. Найвс остался этим доволен — к своему же собственному ужасу.  
— Эй, паучи-и-шка, — заговорил Найвс, его голос был чуть ниже обычного. — Почему ты это делаешь?  
Девушка отшатнулась от удивления, но, похоже, не испугалась его.  
— Потому что меня попросил об этом господин Вэш.  
— Я уверен, что твоя подруга, Мэрил, не одобряет это. Я уверен, что она не очень-то рада, когда ты отправляешься ко мне, в одиночку, — Найвс одарил её болезненной улыбкой. — Я могу убить тебя.  
Милли посмотрела на него сверху вниз своими честными небесно-голубыми глазами.  
— Да, можете.  
Найвс нахмурился.  
— Почему у меня такое чувство, будто тебе всё равно?  
Её глаза потускнели, и она развернулась, чтобы покинуть комнату.  
— Потому что мне правда всё равно.  
Это было не то, чего ожидал Найвс. Меньше всего — от неё. Конечно, он не очень хорошо знал Милли Томпсон — и никогда не хотел знать — но он был рядом с ней достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что сейчас такое поведение и близко не относится к её обычному веселью. Она была явно чем-то расстроена.  
Скорее из любопытства, чем из-за беспокойства, Найвс позвал её.  
— Тебе придется рассказать кому-то об этом, паучок.  
Милли остановилась и вздохнула. Затем, к удивлению Найвса, она закрыла дверь и села рядом с ним на кровать. Она оглядела его своими светло-голубыми глазами, цвет которых был пугающе мутным, по мнению Найвса, и все же посмотрела ему в лицо.  
— Моя проблема в том, что я больше ни о чём не беспокоюсь. Я больше ничего не чувствую. Абсолютно ничего.  
— Как это грустно, — Найвс ухмыльнулся без тени печали.  
Милли ответила ему злобным взглядом.  
— Вульфвуд… Когда он умер, мне было так плохо. Я никогда так сильно не плакала в своей жизни. Это было так больно. Но с тех пор, как мы покинули город… с тех пор, как я оставила его там… Я так ничего и не почувствовала. Даже сейчас ничего не чувствую. Я не чувствую ни печали внутри себя, ни радости. Облегчение никак не приходит, но потому, что меня также ничего не терзает. Я ощущаю лишь… Пустоту. Ужасную пустоту.  
Найвс наблюдал за ней, дрожа от лихорадки.  
— Ты не должна себя так чувствовать. Мне не доставит никакого удовольствия убийство человека, уже готового к смерти.  
— Тогда мне не о чем беспокоиться, не так ли? — она встала и улыбнулась ему, несмотря на то, что её улыбка была пуста.  
— Ты носишь в себе его сына.  
Милли мгновенно обняла себя за живот.  
— К-как ты узнал?  
Найвс осмотрел её, полный расчётов.  
— Я попытался, любопытства ради. Ну, знаешь, добраться до него. И смог почувствовать линию его неразвитых мыслей. Кто-нибудь ещё знает?  
— Нет! — она выглядела испуганной. — Я никому не говорила. Никому, кроме Николаса. Я не уверена… что они бы смогли понять.  
— Я думаю, что смогли бы, — Найвс были удивлен своим собственным обнадеживающим словам — влияние проклятой болезни, решил он. — Думаю, они были бы рады за тебя. Однако… Чего я не понимаю, так это того, что ты не испытываешь ничего, хотя у тебя явно есть все причины, чтобы чувствовать абсолютно всё.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила Милли.  
— Я имею в виду, что ты не против умереть от моей руки, несмотря на то, что беременна. Это просто не соответствует всему, что я когда-либо знал о людях. Я всегда думал, что беременные человеческие женщины очень чувствительны, когда дело касается их эмоций и настроений, — Найвс нахмурился. — Так что… Мне просто стало интересно… Неужели это какой-то… Особый человеческий признак… Так поступать из-за потери любимых? Чтобы оцепенеть, человек готов бросить всё — даже всех других близких, которые всё ещё у него остались? Даже своих собственных нерожденных детей?  
— Нет! — Милли расплакалась. — Найвс… Это самый большой признак бесчеловечности в мире.  
Без какого-либо предупреждения она схватила Найвса за руку и сжала её. Найвс, конечно же, мгновенно застыл от ужаса — но он не мог не восхищаться тем, как стойко встречалась с лицом опасности эта девушка. Её прикосновение было теплым и слегка влажным, и Найвс был уверен, что из-за её пальцев подхватит ещё одно заболевание. Он как можно быстрее убрал свою руку и взглянул на неё.  
— Не. Трогай. Меня.  
— Прости, — Милли вытерла слезы и на самом деле усмехнулась. — Теперь ты убьёшь меня?  
Найвс брызнул слюной от гнева.  
— Нет! Я не собираюсь тебя убивать! Почему ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?  
— Я не могу без него жить! — она наконец потеряла над собой контроль и начала кричать. — Каждый день я хочу вырвать сердце из своей груди и захоронить его глубоко в пустыне только потому, что его больше здесь нет, чтобы сказать мне, что все будет хорошо!  
— Как душераздирающе. Я почти тронут.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь об этом, Найвс, так что я даже не ожидаю, что тебя это заденет. Ты не знаешь, каково это — в кого-то влюбиться!  
— По правде говоря…  
— Ты не знаешь, каково это, когда перед тобой открывается прекрасное будущее, а потом через одну быструю, мимолетную секунду, его разрывают на части! Ты не знаешь, каково это — потерять единственного человека, кто считал тебя красивой, милой и желанной! Не знаешь, чего стоит — потерять любовника и друга, так как я уверена, что у тебя их тоже никогда не было, и ты наверняка даже не догадываешься, каково это, потерять все свои мечты в одночасье.  
— Если ты говоришь о Вульфвуде, то я думаю, ты должна знать, что он с самого начала обманывал Вэша, — Найвс ухмыльнулся, несмотря на то, что его насмешка утратила остроту из-за ужасной дрожи, прошиващей всё его тело. — Он работал на меня, паучок. Если юный Чапел когда-нибудь и рассказывал тебе о чём-то в этом роде, если когда-либо говорил, что всё будет хорошо, то он возмутительно преуменьшил положение дел.  
— Тебе нравится думать, что он работал на тебя, не правда ли, Найвс? Твой собственный, умный маленький шпион, Николас Д. Вульфвуд! Хах! Как и я, ты знаешь, что единственным, на кого он действительно работал, был твой брат, — Милли пересекла комнату и выглянула в окно. — Он любил твоего брата… Так же, как я любила его.  
Холод пробежался по спине Найвса.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
— Ты до сих пор не понял? — она вздохнула. — Николас… Вульфвуд… Чапел… Не имеет значения, как ты его называешь. Он всё тот же хороший человек, и всегда им был. Он был единственным, кто смог удержать меня в здравом уме в те ужасные времена, которые мы пережили с господином Вэшем. Мы даже любили друг друга, ты знал об этом, Найвс? Мы любили друг друга и собирались пожениться. Но мы так этого и не сделали. Не потому, что он умер раньше времени… А потому, что всегда был кто-то ещё… Кого он любил больше.  
Найвс почти перестал дышать.  
— Нет…  
— Да, — тихо, но горько рассмеялась Милли. — Любовь — это такая переменчивая мелочь, не так ли? Ты не можешь избежать заражения, если оно всё равно может тебя настигнуть. Ты не можешь предсказать тот день, когда потеряешь его, и даже не можешь подкупить его, чтобы он остался. Со мной… Я влюбилась, но мои нежные чувства не получили того ответа, на который я всегда надеялась. Просто потому, что он уже нашёл кого-то, кого полюбил прежде, чем узнал о моих чувствах. А ты… — Милли покачала головой. — Ты просто жалок. Ты упустил свой шанс обрести счастье больше ста лет назад, и ради чего? Ты всё отверг лишь из-за своей бессмысленной идеологии о пауках и бабочках! Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно меня это бесит?  
Найвс был совершенно безмолвен.  
— Я…  
— Это ужасно бесит, потому что это всё твоя вина! Всё это! — слёзы снова потекли из её глаз. — Если бы ты с самого начала не был таким идиотом, ты бы уже давно заполучил бы Вэша. Десятилетиями ранее! А Николас… Николас был бы только мой!  
Найвс моргнул, осмысливая её слова. Вульфвуд! Вульфвуд был в отношениях с Вэшем! Найвс хотел отрезать ему член, очистить его конечности от плоти, чтобы остались одни только кости, и прокатить его по песчаной пустыне. Он хотел вырвать все его внутренности и воткнуть эту раздражающую горящую сигарету в глаза, прежде чем утопить его изнывающее, истекающее кровью тело в бассейне с соленой водой. Найвс закипал. Никто не имел права касаться его брата. Не таким образом. Если бы только этот человек ещё не умер!  
Но… Его ребенок… Его ребенок не был мёртв.  
Найвс позволил своему взгляду опуститься на округлую нижнюю часть живота Милли. Там, убаюканный ощущением ложной безопасности, рос чёртов сын Николаса Д. Вульфвуда — единственного человека, который никогда не нравился Найвсу, но которого он, тем не менее, нанял. Месть всегда так сладка… Очень сладка…  
Нет. НЕТ. Не было ни капли смысла в том, чтобы убивать ребёнка. Изначальный виновник его бездонного гнева не узнал бы об этом, так как он всё ещё был мертв. Да и кроме того, из-за подобных действий Вэш лишь ещё больше на него обозлится. Просто ужасно обозлится… Это может даже спровоцировать Вэша окончательно его покинуть. А это совсем не то, чего бы ему хотелось. В конце концов, Вэш был для него целым миром. Всем его миром.  
— Паучишка… Это была хорошая попытка. Почти достойная настоящих Ганг-хо-Ганс. Но я всё равно не собираюсь убивать тебя или твоего ребенка.  
Она посмотрела на свои руки.  
— По правде, я удивлена. Я думала, что ты ненавидишь нас. Паразитов.  
— Так и есть. Просто сейчас я не в настроении убивать, потому что и сам в шаге от смерти.  
Они провели пару минут в полной тишине, думая о том, что только что произошло между ними. Милли играла с волосами и смотрела в окно пустыми глазами. Найвс попытался контролировать слабость, быстро распространяющуюся внутри него, и потянулся за стаканом воды. Однако тот выскользнул из его пальцев и упал на пол, расплескав содержимое по всему ковру.  
Милли мгновенно оказалась рядом, подавая ему новый стакан. Найвс принял его с жадностью.  
— Милли… Тебя в самом деле так зовут? Милли?  
— Да.  
— Какое глупое, отвратительное имя.  
— Ну а о чём же только думала твоя мать, когда решила назвать тебя так, Миллионс Найвс? Она была мясником или, наверное, серийным убийцей?  
Найвс снисходительно обнаружил, что на самом деле удивился.  
— Нет, она была богиней.  
— Ну конечно же, была, — хитро покосилась Милли.  
Найвс покачал головой и прокашлялся отвратительной слизью. После он вытер её простынями.  
— Насчёт того, что было ранее, паучиха… Кажется, ты не презираешь моего брата за то, что он сделал.  
Милли удивлённо посмотрела на него.  
— Господин Вэш? Он же не сделал ничего плохого.  
Найвс уставился на неё.  
— Ты только что всяческими словами расписывала мне, что он соблазнил твоего жениха. И это нормально?  
— Нет, он вовсе не соблазнял Николаса, — Милли почти улыбнулась. — Он никогда не знал.  
— Он… никогда не знал?  
— Вульфвуд и я… Мы были счастливой парой в глазах внешнего мира. Никто, кроме  
меня, не знал о его секрете… Его маленьком помешательстве.  
— Вэш…  
— Боюсь, твой брат совершенно невиновен. Он всегда таким был. Они называют меня наивной и инфантильной… Но есть некоторые вещи, которые я понимаю лучше остальных. Вэш никогда не догадывался о том, насколько Николас был привязан к нему… И я никогда не говорила ему. Потому что я хотела верить в свои собственные мечты.  
— Все хотят верить в свои мечты.  
— Да… Пока эти мечты не оказались полностью разрушены. Николас умер и оставил меня здесь совсем одну. И я больше никогда не смогу его вернуть. Я никогда не получу обратно свою мечту.  
— Вульфвуд не совсем покинул тебя, паучок, — Найвс прикрыл глаза. Он ощущал, будто каждый его мускул взрывался внутри, и потому боролся с приближающейся бессознательностью. — Его дух живет в сердце его нерожденного сына. Ты бы смогла это увидеть, если бы не была столь эгоистичной и погруженной в себя, если бы думала не только о себе. Но полагаю, от тебя нечего было и ожидать. В конце концов, это же заложено в вашей мерзкой человеческой природе.  
— Найвс…  
— Если бы у меня были дети, я бы сделал всё, что в моих силах, чтобы защищать, любить их! — прошипел он. — Но, конечно, у меня их никогда не будет.  
Милли собиралась что-то сказать, но Найвс прервал её.  
— Ты пробыла здесь достаточно долго. Тебе пора уходить. Я не убью тебя пока: я не испытываю удовольствия убивать людей, когда они даже не осознают, что потеряют в случае своей смерти. Теперь… Иди и поразмысли о некоторых вещах. Когда ты поймешь, что ты теряешь, возвращайся снова, и я пересмотрю твою просьбу.  
Она молча повиновалась. Однако ещё раз оглянулась на него с порога.  
— Ты сделаешь всё, что в твоих силах, чтобы убедиться, что Вэш больше тебя не покинет. Не так ли?  
Странное тяжелое чувство целиком захватило его сердце и едва не заставило задохнуться. С неприятным привкусом во рту, Найвс был вынужден признать, что чувство, растущее в его сердце, было, вероятно, тем самым, что, как он думал, уже потерял навсегда. Чувство, которое он испытывал последний раз более ста лет назад, — это чувство, которое теперь он не мог ни назвать, ни изучить.  
— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы он остался с тобой, — Милли закрыла дверь и снова оставила его в одиночестве.  
Она чувствовала себя живее, чем когда-либо за эти несколько недель.

***

Фрэнк Марлон, ухмыляясь от уха до уха, чуть не перепрыгнул через прилавок, чтобы встретить своего друга.  
— Не Вэш Ураган ли это! — Он засмеялся, втягивая Вэша в медвежьи объятия. — Да-да, не смотри так растерянно, я наконец узнал твоё имя. И благодарю путешествующего священника не меньше! Можешь себе представить моё удивление, когда этот странный священнослужитель бросил передо мной твой дорогой «45 Long Colt» и велел его починить. Я спросил, где он его взял, на что он ответил, что это твой. Вот так шутки! Вха-ха!  
— Ну… — улыбнулся Вэш, хотя ему даже мысли о Вульфвуде причиняли ему боль. Это всё должно было случиться незадолго до того, как он попал в больницу после спасения Лины от одного уродливого педофила.  
— А я вот понятия не имел, кем ты был, когда мы впервые встретились! — Фрэнк схватил Вэша за руку и начал тянуть его к дальней комнате магазина. — Однако я должен был догадаться. Только настоящий Вэш Ураган мог быть таким же сумасшедшим, как и ты тогда. Противостоять бешеным безумным преступникам без единого пистолета… Такой обман, что я не мог поверить, как это только сработало!  
— Если я правильно помню, ты был рядом, и у тебя тоже не было пистолета.  
Вэш покачал головой и вытащил тяжелую бутылку подозрительного напитка из глубины своей новой чёрной куртки. — Я помню, что обещал тебе бурбон, если я когда-нибудь снова увижу тебя. Однако настоящая здесь только этикетка. Внутри, по правде, газированная вода. Надеюсь, тебе всё же понравится.  
— Спасибо, спасибо! — улыбнулся Фрэнк. — Мы откроем это позже. Ты прав, в моей жизни больше нет места алкоголю. Но теперь, скажи мне, что привело тебя сюда? Твой пистолет нужно починить снова, не так ли?  
— Ну, вроде того, — улыбка Вэша слегка померкла. — У меня есть ещё один пистолет, который нуждается в твоей мастерской руке.  
Вэш воздействовал на левую руку, чтобы она трансформировалась в оружие, коим и являлась на самом деле. Фрэнк, конечно же, был поражен. Он не видел ничего подобного раньше. Нечто столь высокотехнологичное и очень впечатляющее. Он почти боялся прикоснуться.  
— Так… Как ты думаешь, ты сможешь что-нибудь с этим сделать? С моей, э-э… Ну, — Вэш прочистил горло. — Мой знакомый сумел хорошо выстрелить в неё, когда у нас была дуэль, некоторое время назад. Как видишь, теперь она полностью выведена из строя.  
— Кажется, что некоторые детали сломаны, но я думаю, что смогу это исправить, — Фрэнк выглядел задумчивым.  
— Хорошо, — Вэш почувствовал облегчение. — Это моя единственная защита на данный момент.  
— Единственная защита? Что случилось с твоим кольтом?  
— Я… потерял его.  
— Ты потерял его? — Фрэнк не поверил своим ушам. Он взглянул на Вэша, словно на бешеную собаку в розовом пушистом ошейнике. — Вот так просто?  
— Да, — Вэш покраснел. Он посмотрел вниз и начал рассматривать шнурок на левом ботинке. — Я оставил его в пустыне. Пески, должно быть, уже похоронили его там. Безнадежно даже пытаться найти его.  
Фрэнк только покачал головой и продолжил осматривать оружейную руку Вэша.  
— Так… Кем был этот твой партнёр по дуэли?  
— Моим братом.  
— Твоим братом, э? — Фрэнк фыркнул. — Не удивительно. Это хороший выстрел, точно нацеленный на уничтожение пистолета одним единственным ударом. Не ожидал, что в этом может преуспеть любой.  
— Да, — Вэш вздохнул. — Но я не хочу снова с ним сталкиваться в таком ключе. Опыт… очень изматывающий.  
Фрэнк пошел за инструментами и запасными частями в одном из своих многочисленных ящиков.  
— Что с ним случилось? Ты же не убил его, правда?  
— Нет. Хотя в какой-то момент мысль казалась действительно привлекательной. Он ещё жив. Едва.  
— Значит, он серьёзно ранен?  
— У него простуда.  
— Люди не умирают от пустяков, парниша. Не беспокойся так сильно.  
Вэш собирался сказать что-то о том, что Найвс не относится к «людям», о которых говорил Фрэнк, но опомнился и в последний момент решил промолчать. Тем не менее, слова Фрэнка его немного успокоили. Конечно, если люди не могут умереть от простуды, то генераторы тем более?  
Если это и правда была лихорадка…  
— Да, ты, должно быть, прав, Фрэнк. Он поправится.  
— Конечно, я прав. Вот… Ещё пара настроек, и все готово.  
— Отлично. Ты удивительно быстр.  
Фрэнк казался довольным, а Вэш вернулся к своим собственным мыслям. Странная болезнь Найвса всё ещё терзала его. Почему он заболел? Это было не нормально. И даже не близко к норме. Еще одна причина, по которой Вэш может продолжить следовать своим планам. Он отвезёт Найвса обратно на корабль с генераторами. Там он объединит своего близнеца с материнским генератором, и Найвс начнёт выздоравливать. Именно там он запечатает их обоих внутри корабля… и начнет строительство их Эдема.  
Мир станет лучше, когда их обоих не станет.  
— Ну. Я закончил, — внезапные слова Фрэнка прервали его мысли. — Ну же. Давай выйдем на улицу и протестируем. 


	12. Пятый куплет

Где он? Черт бы его побрал.  
Найвс лежал на кровати, чувствуя себя всё таким же больным и бессильным, как и всегда. Вэш ушел на века; на самом деле, Найвс едва мог вспомнить, когда он видел его в последний раз, и был ужасно расстроен. Ему нечем было заняться, кроме как размышлять о том, какой испорченной, болезненной и неконтролируемой свистопляской стала его жизнь. Похоже, он больше не мог рационально собирать в кучу свои мысли — они метались от одного к другому без какой-либо логической схемы, и он думал, что может сойти с ума — думал той малой частью разума, что у него ещё оставалась. Ему было жарко, невыносимо жарко, и он впервые в жизни проклял существование солнц-близнецов.  
Милли только дважды показывалась на глазах за последние два часа, чему Найвс был очень, очень рад. Мэрил вообще не было видно, чему Найвс радовался еще сильнее. Он подозревал, что их дуэт занимался какими-то бессмысленными паучьими делами, чем-то вроде шопинга, что, конечно, было просто замечательно. Найвс считал, что у них обеих есть небольшой шанс быть убитыми толпой жирных, жадных песчаных червей, если они пробудут на улице достаточно долго.  
Чувствуя легкую радость от этой мысли, Найвс сел и оглядел комнату. Правда, у него ужасно кружилась голова, но об этом он не хотел думать прямо сейчас. Он опустошил стакан воды за один глоток, мгновенно почувствовав себя лучше. Вода хорошо ощущалась внутри его разгорячённого тела, успокаивая горящее горло и тлеющий живот. Найвс сделал глубокий вздох, задев больные лёгкие, и вяло упал на матрас.  
Что бы там не говорили другие, Найвс точно знал, что с ним не так.  
Он выяснил это около получаса назад, когда смотрел на пустой потолок. Его болезнь — не обычный случай лихорадки, хотя симптомы довольно похожи. Хах! Как будто лихорадка смогла бы его свалить! Словно какая-либо жалкая человеческая болезнь может в принципе когда-нибудь нагнать его! Найвс ухмыльнулся этой мысли, но его усмешка исчезла, когда он подумал, насколько опаснее эта другая болезнь по сравнению с пустышкой пауков.  
Да… Эта «другая болезнь» была чем-то совершенно иным; это была утечка энергии.  
Найвс пожевал нижнюю губу, размышляя о своем нынешнем состоянии здоровья. У него возникала такая проблема однажды, сразу после того, как Вэш выстрелил в него ангельской рукой в Джулае. Тогда он чуть не умер, но в конце концов его спас Легато Блусаммерс, который привел его обратно в свою штаб-квартиру и связал с сильным материнским генератором. Найвс вздрогнул от воспоминаний своего возрождения. Это был долгий и болезненный процесс, и он не хотел бы испытать это снова.  
Как будто у него был выбор… Разве что умереть.  
Диагноз утечки энергии был очень прост: система контроля температуры тела Найвса вышла из строя — это явное следствие его тяжелых травм, тяжелой передачи крови и долгой, изнурительной автомобильной поездки — и теперь он постоянно терял энергию. Она покидала его систему в виде ненужного тепла, и количество этого тепла было просто огромным. Иными словами, его тело больше не могло удерживать ту энергию, что и являлась его сущностью. И это означало, что Найвс может умереть.  
Возможно, даже скоро.  
И даже горящие солнца-близнецы совсем не помогали.

***

Уорренс-сити, каким бы небольшим он ни был, довольно удачно располагался посреди бесконечной пустоши. Он был окружен высокими укрывающими скалами в трех разных направлениях и имел четыре рабочих скважины. Вэш Ураган размышлял об этом из любопытства, когда стоял на вершине высокого утеса и смотрел вниз, на шумный город под ним.  
— Прекрасный денёк, не правда ли? — спросил его Фрэнк, вытирая пот с глаз. — Хотя и немного жарко.  
— Да… Жарковато. На этой ужасной планете всегда так жарко.  
Фрэнк нерешительно проворчал и поправил шляпу.  
— Верно подметил, парень.  
Вэш вздохнул и снова повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на город. Среди десятков домов он попытался различить здание, где они в настоящее время проживают и где, как он надеялся, сейчас отдыхал его брат. Это была лишь маленькая точка, но найти и разглядеть её на самом деле было не слишком сложно благодаря его исключительно хорошему зрению. Он даже мог различить уродливые зефирные шторы, которые его слегка позабавили. Найвс ненавидел эти шторы, и теперь ему приходилось смотреть на них весь день.  
— Ещё один раунд? — спросил Фрэнк, суетясь над грудой маленьких камней, которые он раскрашивал весёлыми цветами.  
— Да. Плевать.  
Вэш был раздражен. Последние два часа он испытывал свой недавно отремонтированный пистолет, успешно стреляя по различным целям. У него не было никаких проблем со стрельбой, и он действительно не хотел тратить время на тренировки, когда ему нужно было думать о других, более важных вещах. Но он ещё не был готов вернуться в город, не готов встретиться с братом. Ему нужно было немного свежего воздуха, немного пространства; его сознание слишком долго сбивали с толку манипуляции Найвса, и он наконец решил привести свои мысли в порядок.  
Он всё ещё не знал, что ему делать со своим братом.  
Да, он продумал несколько разных планов. Он планировал убежать. Он планировал построить целый новый мир для себя и для Найвса, мир, который будет совершенно отрезан от остальной вселенной. Мир, который будет наполовину Эдемом. Тем не менее, несмотря на все положительные моменты, которые он видел, отделяя мир от своего брата и своего брата от мира, Вэш вовсе не был так уверен, что сможет в самом деле справиться с этим. Ведь, ну, он был таким же эгоистичным существом, как и его близнец, и не мог всерьёз задуматься о том, чтобы отделить себя от человеческого мира.  
Вэш праздно направил своё оружие на недавно сложенные камни. Следующие несколько дней ему придется серьезно призадуматься, пока он не сможет окончательно решить их судьбу.  
Вэш застонал, поскольку уже успел отвлечься из-за странного, пойманного краем глаза движения.Он сердито обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на отвлёкший его предмет, и, к своему удивлению, увидел пару красивых белых бабочек, танцующих друг с другом. Сразу же он забыл о своём раздражении, опустил пистолет и уставился на них, точно загипнотизированный. Их движения были переплетены и плавны, словно одна читала мысли другой, и их бархатные крылья время от времени соприкасались, пока они занимались любовью. Вэш зажмурился, отвлекаясь от чудесного, но болезненного зрелища.  
Бабочки. Независимо от того, что происходило в их миниатюрных мозгах, Вэш мог только пожелать, чтобы его и Найвса мысли были так же едины, подобно их мыслям.  
Что ж, мечтать не вредно.  
— Что-то в самом деле беспокоит твой разум, не так ли? — Фрэнк похлопал Вэша по плечу. — Ты весь день рассеянный.  
— Нет, ничего, — быстро выдохнул Вэш и снова направил пистолет в сторону скалы. — Просто солнце обманывает мои глаза.  
Не похоже, чтобы Фрэнка это убедило.  
— Если только сама цель не колеблется.  
Вэш вздохнул, ощущая себя печально-обречённым.  
— Но этого никогда не происходит, верно?

***

В самом же городе Найвс размышлял о смерти. Для него это было весьма странное понятие, хотя он и многое повидал.  
Что станет с миром, когда он умрет? Станет ли он лучше? Станет ли долгожданным раем, Эдемом? Может быть, Вэш наконец-то поможет людям создать Шангри-ла*, которую все, казалось бы, так ждали? Или, может быть, он продолжит мешаться среди пауков, пытаясь сделать вид, что он не особенный, что он не бессмертен и не обладает дарами богов? Найвс вздохнул. Он не знал, кто поместил такое ужасное понятие, как смирение, в голову его брата, но был почти уверен, что благодарить за это надо Рэм Саверем.  
С большим трудом и болью Найвс заставил себя снова сесть. Злость на мёртвых людей постепенно начинала казаться жалкой, даже он сам себе в этом признался. Придерживаясь за стены, он встал на дрожащие ноги и медленно потянулся к окну. Это оказалось физически гораздо сложнее, чем ожидалось, но будь он проклят, если его состояние помешаем ему увидеть свое славное королевство. В конце концов, насколько он знал, это может быть последний раз, когда он вообще его видит. Он понятия не имел, как быстро его тело, в конечном итоге, разрушится.  
Стиснув зубы, Найвс ухватился за подоконник до побелевших костяшек пальцев и приподнялся, как мог, изо всех сил не обращая внимания на ужасные шторы. Он прислонился лбом к твёрдой оконной раме, глядя на улицу. Солнце прямо-таки выжигало песчаную почву, из-за сильного жара воздух стал подёргиваться и колебаться. Зрелище было действительно красивым, хотя и немного обычным, и Найвс осознал, что он улыбается.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут он счастливо провел у окна, наблюдая, как лучи солнца играют с тенями, заставляя их изменять свою форму и местоположение. Он чувствовал себя достаточно удовлетворённым, видя, как жители города борются со своими повседневными делами, с тайным знанием, что независимо от того, что они делают или сколько работают, они никогда не смогут создать рай самостоятельно.  
Найвс сморщил нос, когда внезапно увидел пьяного мужчину, шатающегося по рынку. Он прямо мог чувствовать запах алкоголя, пота и грязи, исходящий от человека, хотя их отделяли целых сто футов**. Найвс испытал искреннее отвращение от этого зрелища. Не таким он хотел запомнить Гансмоук. Если он и в самом деле умирает, то хочет унести с собой приятные воспоминания. Например, наблюдение за тем, как пьяный ублюдок вырывает глаза от боли. Или ещё лучше — Найвс решил, что с таким же успехом тот сможет избавиться от дешёвой выпивки навсегда.  
Прищурившись, он сконцентрировался на том, чтобы заставить тело человека действовать не по его собственной воле: бедный паук так и не понял, что с ним происходит. Мужчина схватился за горло обеими потными руками и начал с силой сжимать его. Глаза на его опухшей голове выпучились, с увеличением давления его лицо стало багрово-красным, ведь кислород больше не поступал в его легкие. Он упал на колени и попытался закашляться, но ничего не смог сделать.  
Найвс хихикнул, довольный собой. Однако его уместно жестокие планы быстро прервались, когда колени подогнулись, и он упал на пол. Уже задыхаясь сам, он был вынужден закончить свою маленькую игру по контролю над разумом паука. Он мог только надеяться, что нанёс достаточно урона, чтобы убить мерзкого подонка, но не был уверен, так как не мог найти в себе силы даже на то, чтобы добраться до его разума. Его ладони вспотели, лоб был настолько влажным от жара, что прямо блестел, и все его тело содрогалось. Поспешным движением Найвс схватил занавеску и вытер ей нос, запачкав ее кровью. Все его слизистые высохли, и сильное кровотечение из носа было лишь одним из естественных следствий. Тем не менее, как бы это ни было естественно, это служило также признаком того, что утечка энергии пошла даже дальше, чем он думал изначально.  
— Блять…  
Найвс с тоской взглянул на ёмкость с водой, стоявшую на тумбочке. Маленькие, почти до конца растаявшие кубики льда, что счастливо плавали в живительной жидкости, стали бы его ангелами-спасителями, по крайней мере, на время, если бы он только смог добраться до них.  
Удвоив усилия, понадобившиеся чтобы добирался до окна, Найвс теперь направился к воде. Он чувствовал себя несчастным, беспомощным и одиноким, но не мог представить ничего более ужасного, чем если бы сейчас рядом с ним был ещё кто-то. То есть, если этот кто-то другой не был Вэшем, которого он всегда хотел видеть рядом с собой. Вэш, который ушёл чёрт знает сколько часов назад и всё ещё не вернулся.  
Найвс ощутил острую боль в сердце, когда он подумал о глубокой бездонной яме, образовавшейся между ним и его близнецом ничтожными десятилетиями ранее. Как же так случилось, что они были настолько разными в своих мнениях и желаниях, когда у них одна кровь, одна и та же энергетическая сущность? Но различия всё же существуют, и они, вероятно, никогда уже не придут к согласию. Найвс не мог понять желания Вэша сосуществовать с людьми, а Вэш не мог понять жгучего желания Найвса избавиться от упомянутой грязи.  
И теперь они наконец достигли поворотного момента, когда одному из них придётся сдаться.  
Найвс закрыл уставшие глаза и приостановился, чтобы перевести дух. Зная себя и своего брата, он был уверен, что ни один из них не сдастся. Они оба, вероятно, продолжат борьбу до самого конца. И хотя он не хотел думать об этом, факты нельзя было отрицать: конец был пугающе близок. Если в скором времени не подключиться к сильному материнскому генератору, Найвс умрёт через несколько дней… А возможно, даже часов.  
Умрёт… Интересно, а каково это — быть мертвым?..  
Найвса испугало то, что он, вероятно, скоро об этом узнает.

***

— Это уже четвертый бокал пива, мальчик, — сказал Фрэнк Вэшу. — Будь осторожен, не позволяй ему победить тебя. Я знаю, что это за дьявол, этот алкоголь. Ты не захочешь стать его рабом, поверь мне.  
Вэш посмотрел на него, но не улыбнулся.  
— Это всего лишь четвёртый бокал, Фрэнк. Я думаю, их у меня будет гораздо больше.  
Фрэнк, сидящий на стуле, который был слишком мал для него, выглядел серьёзным. Они спустились со скал и теперь сидели в местном баре, наверстывая упущенное и наслаждаясь прохладительными напитками. Однако они были там всего двадцать минут, и Вэш быстро занял себя новым хобби — утопиться в эле.  
— Алкоголь не решит твоих проблем. Ты хочешь поговорить о них, или больше желаешь, как я, утопить своё горе и остаться совсем один, в нищете? Я говорю потому, что ты помог мне в прошлый раз, когда мы встретились. Я… Я хочу отплатить тебе за доброту.  
— Да, хорошо, тогда ты и сам не слишком много болтал, не так ли? — Вэш пожал плечами. — Я слышал твою историю от кого-то другого.  
— Это была моя ошибка. Если бы я говорил о своих проблемах раньше, то, вероятно, никогда бы не вышел из-под контроля, — Фрэнк отодвинул пиво подальше от Вэша. — Не следуй моему глупому примеру.  
Вэш откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки со слегка раздраженным видом.  
— Ну и что бы ты хотел узнать о моих проблемах? Даже если я скажу, то ты, вероятно, не поверишь мне. Все пауки такие. Ну, я имею в виду тех, умственно отсталых. Они просто не понимают меня.  
Как и предполагалось, Фрэнк не совсем понял, о чём говорил ему Вэш.  
— У тебя проблемы с пауками?  
— Нет, на самом деле у меня проблема с бабочками, — иронично улыбнулся Вэш, забирая пиво обратно. — Это особенная бабочка. Я не знаю, как сохранить её здоровой.  
— Я никогда не думал, что кто-то может держать бабочек в качестве своих домашних животных, — барменша подошла, чтобы почистить стакан возле их стола. На ней была всё та же зеленая кепка, которую Вэш видел несколькими месяцами ранее. — В любом случае, они живут не долго.  
Вэш ухмыльнулся ей.  
— Ты будешь удивлена.  
— Так в чём твоя проблема? Как ты можешь знать, больна ли бабочка или здорова? — барменша проявила особый интерес, заметил Вэш. — Как можно отличить?  
— Это легко, — Вэш пожал плечами. — Здоровые бабочки умеют летать.  
— А твой питомец больше не летает? — Фрэнк приподнял брови.  
— Нет, — Вэш согласился.  
— Странно, очень странно, — барменша задумчиво прищурилась. — Что может быть тому причиной?  
— Может быть, это потому, что я оторвал ей крылья? — спросил Вэш, заливая в себя ещё пива.  
Барменша выглядела потрясенной.  
— Как ужасно с твоей стороны!  
— Да, я знаю, — Вэш посмотрел вниз на свой золотисто-коричневый, пузыристый напиток. — Ужасно-преужасно.  
— Почему ты это сделал? — спросил Фрэнк. — Что он такого натворил?  
Вэш вздрогнул и посмотрел вверх.  
— Что?  
— Я спросил, что он такого сделал? Ты не причиняешь боль кому-либо или чему-либо без причины, не так ли, Вэш?  
— Я… Я… Я думаю, что нет. Я надеюсь, что нет.  
— Этот разговор зашёл слишком далеко, чтобы я продолжала в нём своё участие, — закатив глаза, произнесла барменша. — Я вернусь к уборке столов.  
— Да… Ну и ладно… — Вэш махнул рукой, рассеянно размышляя о том, что она только что сказала. — Без разницы.  
— Я думаю, тебе тоже стоит почистить некоторые столы, — сказал Фрэнк, многозначительно глядя на Вэша. — С твоим братом.  
Вэш удивленно моргнул. Может быть, пауки на самом деле не были такими глупыми.  
— Как… Как ты узнал?  
— Легко всё читать по твоему лицу, приятель, — Фрэнк улыбнулся. — Так… Ты согласен со мной? Не думаешь, что тебе стоит пойти к своему брату и поговорить с ним?  
— Да. Я думаю, это именно то, что я должен сделать, — Вэш вздохнул. — Просто он такой невынос…  
В этот момент Вэш ощутил, как по спине пробежал холодок. Он оставил фразу незаконченной и встал со взволнованным видом.  
— Эй, что такое? — спросил встревоженно Фрэнк.  
Вэш выглядел так, как будто его вот-вот стошнит.  
— Я… Я думаю, моя бабочка только что научилась летать без крыльев.

***

Найвс вздрогнул на полу, свернувшись в позе эмбриона, сжимая бока и стараясь не кашлять. Он боялся, что если ещё раз прокашляется кровью, то потеряет всю свою энергию и, следовательно, своё сознание. Он не мог сдвинуться ни на дюйм, несмотря на то, что ему срочно требовалась вода, которая теперь находилась всего в нескольких футах от него, и он даже не пытался скрыть своё разочарование.  
Чёртов Вэш! Где этот сопляк, когда он так нужен?  
С момента его падения прошло не менее сорока минут, и никто не приходил, чтобы проведать его. Может быть, глупые страховые девушки действительно ходили по магазинам? Найвс всё ещё был бы рад услышать новость о внезапном нападения песчаного червя, который по чистому совпадению унёс с собой нескольких конкретных жертв. Однако его мечты вскоре были разбиты стуком в дверь.  
Милли вошла в комнату без просьбы, неся поднос с несколькими бутербродами на нём.  
Найвс чертыхнулся. Почему она должна была прийти именно сейчас? Он ненавидел слабость больше всего на свете, и теперь он демонстрировал её перед паршивым пауком. Он был смущен, он был зол, он был готов убить. Но он всё-таки не убивал, потому как просто не мог собрать в кучу энергию. Милли, конечно, была потрясена, обнаружив, что её пациент ползает по полу в красной луже. Поднос выскользнул из ее рук и упал на пол, а девушка бросилась ему на помощь.  
— О, боже мой! Найвс, всё в порядке?  
Ярость, вызванная унижением, вспыхнула в глазах Найвса, но он всё ещё терпеливо улыбался ей.  
— Конечно, я в порядке. Отчего же мне не быть?  
Милли нервно сглотнула, не зная, что делать со всей этой кровью вокруг.  
— Господин Найвс… Что случилось? Что с вами?  
— Я… — Найвс облизал свои пересохшие, окровавленные губы, искривлённые дикой улыбкой. — Хочу пить…  
— Пить? — голос Милли дрожал. Очевидно, где-то в подсознании она поняла, что ситуация для неё ещё более опасна, чем для Найвса.  
— Да, хочу пить, — Найвс казался раздраженными. — Из-за выташнивания всей  
этой крови у меня заболело горло.  
— Конечно, — моргнув своими неглубокими голубыми глазами, Милли поспешила достать воду с тумбочки. Найвс схватил предложенную кружку со всей энергией, которую только мог вообразить, и жадно всё выпил. Он просил ещё, пока весь графин не опустел.  
— Чувствуете себя лучше? — робко спросила Милли.  
Найвс свесил голову и хмыкнул. Да. Лучше. Хотя и немного, но он почувствовал мгновенное облегчающее действие холодной жидкости, скользящей по его горлу. Вода удовлетворяла его душу и успокаивала его горящее тело, и он чувствовал, как часть его чувств возвращается к нему.  
Затем он допустил ошибку, вдохнув.  
Ужасный запах паука сразу поразил его ноздри, раздражая его до бесконечности, и его чуть было не стошнило. Она была рядом; чертовски близко. Найвс закрыл глаза и вытянул шею лицом к потолку. Полный отвращения, он попытался представить себя в другом месте. Где-то, где пауки не могли добраться до него… Не могли подойти так близко. Где-то наверху, где-то высоко под солнцем… Где-то, где они не могли плести свои липкие, удушающие сети вокруг него…  
Нет, нет, нет… Уходи… Держись от меня подальше…  
— Найвс? Эй, Найвс?  
Милли трясла его. Милли сжимала его своими длинными ужасными пальцами. Тонкие волосы на голых руках Найвса встали дыбом от неизмеримого отвращения.  
Не трогай меня. Не… Пожалуйста, не…  
Но Милли не могла слышать его мысли. Отключившись, Найвс почувствовал знакомый рывок жидкого металла, затвердевающего под кончиками пальцев. Он не ощущал этого ужасно долго, даже не несколько недель, месяцев; но с другой стороны, он был слишком измучен, чтобы чувствовать что-то кроме боли в последнее время. И всё же теперь… Он мог ощущать это снова. Прилив ртути в его жилах, превращающийся в твердый металл. Он чувствовал это… И она всё ещё была слишком близко.  
— Давай вернём тебя обратно в постель. Давай я помогу, — Милли обеспокоенно залепетала. — Найвс? Ты вообще меня слышишь? Эй!  
Она ударила его по щеке.  
Найвс наполовину открыл глаза и холодно уставился на девушку.  
— Уходи. Прямо сейчас.  
— Нет! Я не могу тебя так оставить.  
— Я предупреждаю тебя…  
— Не смеши меня! Ты же ужасно болен! Я должна перенести тебя обратно в кровать, а затем я отправлюсь за господином Вэшем, — Милли попыталась поднять его через плечо, чтобы оторвать от пола.  
Найвс содрогнулся от отвращения, пытаясь вырваться.  
— Не трогай меня!  
— Вот, так. Поднимайся. Тебе сейчас плохо, и я должна тебе помочь. Я… Найвс?  
Найвс, уже почти ничего не видящий, наконец потерял контроль над своим телом: его плотские инстинкты требовали господства. С пустой улыбкой на губах, он позволил своим пальцам обратиться в набор острых ножей, из-за которых он изначально и получил своё имя. Блестящие и смертоносные, лезвия были готовы разрезать чью-то плоть.  
Милли взвизгнула.  
«So… On the fifth night, those shards strike the face of the earth over and over»  
Лезвия вонзились в её лицо, и поток крови накрыл их обоих.

***

Это была короткая пробежка, но ощущалась она подобно сотням миль. Ворвавшись в комнату, Вэш обнаружил, что Милли в истерике сидит в углу, её лицо кровоточит от нескольких глубоких царапин. Мэрил тоже была там, стараясь изо всех сил очистить и перевязать раны белой тканью, хотя и была почти уверена, что на лице Милли останутся шрамы.  
Вэш ощутил ужасную ярость, вскипевшую внутри него.  
— Найвс!  
— Его здесь нет! — огрызнулась Мэрил. — Он пошёл в ванную.  
Вэш не ждал ни секунды. Он выбежал из комнаты, чтобы найти брата, и, чёрт возьми, он собирался преподать ему урок, который тот уж точно никогда не забудет. Хлопнув дверью и войдя в уборную, глаза Вэша заметили окровавленную кучу в душевой кабине.  
— Найвс… — Вэш говорил очень медленно. — Что ты сделал?  
Голубые глаза смотрели на него без единого намёка на узнавание в их глубине.  
Вэш закрыл дверь и встал на колени перед своим близнецом.  
— Найвс, я хочу, чтобы ты мне ответил. Что ты наделал?  
Найвс не отвечал; его взгляд был пустым, и он, казалось, не полностью осознавал, что происходит вокруг него. Вэш глубоко вздохнул и несколько раз ударил его по щекам, пытаясь оживить. Ему было противно видеть, как свежая кровь пачкает его руку. Тем не менее, его усилия не прошли даром. Очень медленно исчезнувший блеск появился в глазах Найвса, и он вновь вернулся в реальность.  
Найвс на мгновение оглянулся, очевидно, собираясь с мыслями и выясняя ситуацию.  
— Что я сделал?  
— Это то, что я хотел бы знать, — прошипел Вэш, его голос сочился ядом.  
— Да. Я думаю, ты хотел бы, — Найвс ответил удивительно тихим голосом. — Это не моя вина. Она подошла слишком близко.  
— Ты обещал мне, что не сделаешь этого! — голос Вэша звучал тихо, но его глаза выражали всю ярость, боль и разочарование, которые он чувствовал. — Я думал, что могу тебе верить.  
— Верить мне? Верить? — Найвс засмеялся, волоча свои пальцы-ножи вдоль плитки в ванной. Некоторые из них сломались. — Ты не доверял мне с самого начала, а не тогда, когда это доверие было единственной вещью, о которой я просил. Так почему ты решил, что можешь доверять мне сейчас, когда я больше не нуждаюсь в твоём доверии?  
— Найвс, пожалуйста…  
— Если бы ты тогда доверился мне, ничего этого бы не случилось. Ничего этого бы не произошло.  
— Не ищи глупых оправданий. Мы не живем прошлым. Прошлое давно позади, — к своему ужасу, Вэш осознал, что пытался убедить в этом и себя, даже когда говорил. — Единственное, что имеет значение сейчас, это настоящее. И в настоящем лицо Милли напоминает нечто, изуродованное диким тигром.  
Найвс закашлялся кровью, направляя её прямо в лицо брата.  
— Существенное улучшение.  
Вэш, не задумываясь, сильно ударил его протезом по голове.  
— Ты отвратительный.  
Лицо исказилось гримасой страдания, и Найвс взглянул на своего близнеца. Удар был по-настоящему тяжёлым, и теперь даже его голова кровоточила.  
— Я не понимаю, почему ты так расстроился из-за меня. Я не убил её или что-то в этом роде.  
— Ты бы сделал это, если бы… Если бы только!..  
— Да, если только что? — закричал Найвс. — Никто не остановил меня. Я мог бы выпотрошить её, наплевав на всё! По крайней мере, я пытался контролировать себя! Блядь! Я просто имею в виду, что она не должна была так близко подходить! Я даже сказал ей уйти, но она не хотела меня слышать!  
Вэш не выглядел хоть немного смягчившимся. Мысленно вздыхая, Найвс рассудил, что он, вероятно, мог бы сказать любую приятную вещь, которая только пришла бы ему в голову, и скорчить наимилейшие гримасы, и все же он не смог бы дать ответ, который удовлетворил бы его брата. Тому, что он сделал, просто не было оправдания. Он так легко облажался, и Вэш не собирается ему это прощать. Не в этот раз.  
Найвс ахнул, когда Вэш внезапно схватил его за горло и начал душить. Его череп стукнулся о холодную стену так, что звезды замелькали у него перед глазами. Жемчужины пота выступили на лбу, когда он понял, что происходит. Его глаза, уже несколько расширенные и лихорадочные, снова потеряли блеск, когда мир начал расплываться. Вэш только крепче сжал шею Найвса, его рука дрожала от ярости.  
«Собираешься убить меня, брат?»  
— Да. Собираюсь. После того, как задушу тебя, я, блядь, пулей разнесу тебе голову. Может, это тебя чему-то научит.  
«Звучит интересно, — Найвс закрыл глаза, и по его щеке скатилась маленькая слезинка. — Я всегда хотел узнать, каково это, умереть от выстрела в голову».  
— Ты и не узнаешь, потому что уже умрешь к тому моменту.  
Найвс попытался сглотнуть, несмотря на стеснение в горле, но безуспешно. Иногда он действительно ненавидел свою жизнь. Если он раньше ожидал, что проживет ещё день или два, то теперь он знал, что был неправ. Резкое обращение к Вэшу ничего не дало, а лишь ухудшило его и без того опустошенное состояние. Неважно, сколько воды он выпил, этого было недостаточно, чтобы спасти его. Он снова открыл глаза и прямо уставился на своего брата, лицо которого нависло над ним. Понимая, что ему некуда спешить, он не торопясь начал восхищаться красивыми аквамариновыми глазами, отражающими столько глубоких чувств. Его Вэши… Такой красивый. Найвс ощутил глубокую печаль от осознания, что это последний раз, когда он видит его.  
Вэш пристально смотрел на Найвса, ни разу не удивлённый покорному поведению его брата.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Найвс? Чего, черт возьми, ты хочешь? Ты хочешь умереть? Ты хочешь жить? Хочешь сначала убить пауков, а потом умереть сам? Хочешь, чтобы я убил тебя? Этого ты хочешь?  
Найвс улыбнулся.  
«Если ты не знаешь ответа на этот вопрос, то ты вообще ничего не знаешь».  
Ладонь Вэша начала запотевать вокруг горла Найвса.  
— Эдем. Всё дело в Эдеме, не так ли? И так было всегда. Тебе нужен твой чертов Эдем, откуда исчезнут все пауки, и только бабочки будут радостно летать под солнцами. Ну, догадайся что! Есть только одна бабочка, которая хотела бы жить в таком скучном мире, и эта одна единственная бабочка — ты. Никто не хотел бы быть там с тобой. Никто не хочет быть с тобой даже сейчас! Даже я делаю это только потому, что ты мой брат! Если бы ты был просто ещё одним членом Ганг-хо-Ганс, я бы уже оставил тебя в пустыне, диким собакам, без задних мыслей.  
Найвс задрожал. Так вот она какая — причина, по которой Вэш позволил ему жить, почему Вэш так трепетно относился к нему. Обязательство и не более того. Ответственность и ничего более. Ну что ж. Найвс зажмурился. Он действительно был достаточно глуп, чтобы вообразить себе что-то другое. Он был слишком глуп, чтобы оставить даже самую маленькую надежду на то, что Вэш когда-нибудь сможет полюбить его. Как глупо с его стороны было так мечтать. Теперь он мог разглядеть себя таким, каким его видел Вэш, и он не осмелился описать образ, который увидел.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я тебя ненавижу? — хмыкнул Вэш.  
«Да, — тихо подумал Найвс. — Но ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я тебя люблю?»  
«Нахуй тебя и твою любовь! — телепатический голос Вэша был почти достаточно громким, чтобы разрушить мозговые клетки Найвса. — Это всего лишь больная игра. Я ненавижу тебя. Ты сделал из меня психа».  
Найвс улыбнулся, новые слезы быстро заполнили его глаза. Ему было так больно. Он снова попытался сглотнуть, но не смог, так как у Вэша была крепкая хватка. Нахмурившись от усилий, он заставил свои клинкообразные пальцы вернуться в нормальное состояние. К настоящему времени он истощил почти все свои силы в борьбе и почувствовал, как слабость быстро обрушивается на него. На самом деле это было приятное чувство, спокойное и подобное эйфории. Непреодолимое. Он сразу ощутил, как его покидает энергия, и даже подумал, что видит, как воздух вокруг его тела задрожал от этого.  
Наконец сдаваясь, Найвс обмяк в руках Вэша.  
Затем Вэш отпрянул, словно проснувшись от какого-то сна, и убрал свою крепкую хватку на горле Найвса, как будто прикосновение обожгло его. Он рассматривал своего близнеца большими обеспокоенными глазами, сгребая его в свои руки и встряхивая.  
— Найвс?.. Эй, Найвс?  
Но Найвс едва ли мог понять, что происходит вокруг. Он лежал совершенно вялым в объятиях брата, его легкие медленно пытались снова поглотить кислород. Всё его тело было словно в огне. Он знал, что конец близок, очень близок, и знал, что на этот раз Легато не спасёт его. Никто не сможет спасти его в этот раз. Потому что, ну… Никто не захочет. А даже и… Ближайший материнский генератор находится в сотнях миль…  
Найвс вдруг осознал: это были его последние минуты. В последний раз он открыл свои мутные глаза и посмотрел на брата, запоминая красивое лицо, грустно улыбаясь.  
— Что с тобой происходит, Найвс? — Вэш запаниковал. — О, боже, почему ты такой слабый? Я не хотел тебя обидеть так сильно! Я просто так разозлился! Я не имел в виду…  
— Тише, — Найвс закрыл и медленно приоткрыл глаза. — Всё будет хорошо.  
— Что? О чём ты говоришь?  
Из последних сил Найвс соединил их пальцы и попытался вздохнуть.  
— Я говорю, что всё… Будет просто… Отлично.  
После этого Найвс перестал что-либо ощущать. Он предположил, что Вэш трясет его, но он не был уверен; и он предположил, что Вэш также зовёт его по имени, но все голоса были совсем неразборчивы для ушей умирающего. Он снова почувствовал умиротворение и спокойствие… И он больше не хотел никого убивать. Он даже больше не хотел убивать пауков. Он так устал…  
…И он просто решил отступить. 


	13. Сквозь твою кожу

— Найвс? Найвс! О Боже, НАЙВС!  
Ментальная связь между ними исчезла так быстро, что Вэш закричал от боли. С бездонным ужасом он наблюдал, как платиновые волосы Найвса начали чернеть от корней.  
— Нет… — У Вэша дрожали губы. — Пожалуйста, не поступай так со мной!  
Одинокая слеза скатилась по бледной щеке Найвса, скользя по линии его челюсти, и, наконец, упала на держащую его дрожащую руку Вэша. Как будто проснувшись от транса, Вэш крепче сжал в объятиях брата и прижал его обмякшее тело к груди. Он начал раскачиваться взад и вперёд, шепча милые глупости во влажные от пота волосы Найвса, умоляя и молясь, пока не начал плакать так сильно, что не мог выговорить ни слова.  
Но Найвс его не слышал. Найвса здесь попросту уже не было.  
— Найвс, давай же… Ты не можешь умереть. Ты бессмертен. Хватит играть со мной в эту дурацкую игру и открой уже глаза.  
Вэш собрал все свои силы и попытался добраться до Найвса через их ментальную связь, но как бы он ни старался, всё равно он не мог почувствовать ни малейшего очертания мыслей своего брата. Он провел своими окровавленными пальцами по лицу Найвса, пытаясь понять, что делать, его мозг совершенно не хотел идти навстречу. Холодное, пустое пространство начало формироваться в его груди, когда он осознал, что Найвс в самом деле больше не собирается открывать глаза.  
— Блять…  
В отчаянии, Вэш начал оставлять горячие поцелуи на лице своего брата, чувствуя, как ускользают драгоценные секунды. Он чувствовал беспомощность, он чувствовал одиночество, и он чувствовал нечто посильнее простой истерики. Его мысли быстро вернулись к растерзанному лицу Милли, и он поморщился. Он же должен был знать, что не надо оставлять Найвса наедине с девушками. В конце концов, Найвс был серьёзно ранен, и это вполне естественно, что каждое раненое животное или генератор будет бросаться, лишь бы его никто не трогал. И он ведь знал по взгляду Милли, что в отсутствие Вэша она будет пытаться сблизиться с его братом. Он видел храброе мерцание в этих бледно-голубых ирисах; проблеск, который граничил с мазохизмом, если не с самоубийством. Но он проигнорировал его. Так же, как недавно проигнорировал множество вещей, которые совсем не должен был.  
Ему действительно было некого винить в этом хаосе, кроме себя самого.  
Вэш взглянул на любимого близнеца и осторожно опустил голову, чтобы коснуться губами брата. Найвс не мог вот так его оставить! Найвс был единственными, кто когда-либо понимал его. Он был единственным, кто знал, каково это — быть рожденным генератором, а не человеком, каково это — быть ненавидимым и презираемым, каково это — получать пинки и удары только за то, что ты отличаешься. В этом и заключалась безжалостная ненависть и энергия Найвса по отношению к паукам, что всегда были движущей силой каждого действия Вэша; благодаря злым делам Найвса Вэш наконец-то нашёл своё место в этом мире.  
Вэш вздрогнул, когда его сильно ударила реальность. Всю свою жизнь он тянулся к чему-то, чего никогда не мог получить: жизни обычного человека. Но теперь он понял, что никогда не сможет быть обычным, и он никогда не сможет быть человеком. Он всегда будет чем-то другим. Чем-то… большим.  
Обрушившись под давлением своей вины, Вэш заплакал в горячую шею брата. Он оплакивал угасающие воспоминания их детства, зная, что он должен пытаться лелеять их; потому что если этим вечером Найвс умер на его руках, в будущем больше не осталось бы воспоминаний о нём. С растущим отчаянием Ваш бессловесно закричал о помощи. Он хотел, чтобы хоть кто-то, кто-нибудь, смог услышать его и прийти к нему на помощь. Он мечтал о чуде — о божественном вмешательстве — потому что знал, что меньшего будет недостаточно.  
«Божественных созданий не существует в нашем мире, мой дорогой».  
Глаза Вэша широко распахнулись, и он встревоженно оглядел маленькую ванную. Кто-то явно говорил с ним, но тут никого не было, кроме них двоих.  
«Ты не можешь остановить этот поток. Мир меняется».  
Вэш ощутил, как в его голове раздался слабый, почти шепчущий женский голос; ментальная связь, созданная между ним и кем-то ещё, помимо Найвса. Вэш почувствовал и испуг, и облегчение одновременно. Он прежде не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме Легато Блусаммерса и своего брата, столь интимным образом, но теперь… Голос был мягок, как шелест бархатистых листьев пышного дерева; успокаивающий и мягкий.  
«Что за?..»  
«Открой глаза, любимый. Оглянись вокруг, и ты найдешь ответы, которые ищешь».  
Не подвергая сомнению совет голоса, Вэш поднял голову. С внезапной, почти пугающей ясностью он снова понял, что они в ванной. Почему? Должна быть причина, по которой Найвс затащил себя именно сюда, а не остался в спальне. Найвс никогда не делал ничего без причины, кроме убийства пауков. Вэш посмотрел вверх и увидел душ над ними.  
— Душ… Холодный душ… И Найвс весь горит…  
Недолго думая, Вэш осторожно положил брата на пол и встал. Затем он на мгновение завозился с краном, пока ему не удалось выпустить брызги холодной воды. Затем он сел, снова взял в руки Найвса и начал поливать водой распаленное тело брата, надеясь вопреки всем надеждам, что он поступает правильно.  
— Давай же, тупой засранец! — пробормотал Вэш, его голос был тихим и взволнованным. — Хороши ощущения? Скажи мне, что хороши.  
Он крепко прижал Найвса к себе, чтобы иметь возможность использовать обе руки. Он разглаживал обнаженную грудь и руки Найвса, прикрывая пальцами повязки, обернутые вокруг его твердого тела. Теперь они все были мокрыми, окрашивая воду в розоватый цвет там, где она стекала в маленькую канализацию. Вэш двинулся, чтобы отмыть волосы и шею Найвса, внимательно наблюдая, не получит ли он какой-либо реакции от своего близнеца. Но Найвс даже не вздрогнул, когда холод коснулся его кожи. Он просто неподвижно лежал на месте. Совершенно неподвижно.  
Вэш зарыдал, его слезы смешивались с водой. Он не мог поверить, что позволил этому случиться. Каждая роковая ошибка, которую он совершил за последние несколько часов, всплыла у него в голове. Ему не следовало оставлять Найвса наедине с незнакомцами, зная, как легко может взволноваться его брат. Он не должен был встречаться с Фрэнком Марлоном. Какого черта ему вообще нужен пистолет? Не собирался же он по-настоящему стрелять в голову своему брату, не так ли? Если бы он остался здесь, с Найвсом, когда тот так в нём нуждался, ничего этого бы не случилось. Лицо Милли было бы таким же красивым, как и всегда, и Найвс бы не умирал прямо сейчас.  
Найвс, его единственный брат. Его единственная семья.  
«О, как он нуждался в тебе… А ты отверг его любовь».  
Голос снова вернулся, и теперь он звучал очень грустно. Вэш застонал, из его глаз потекли новые слезы, и он уткнулся носом в мокрые, окровавленные, почерневшие волосы брата.  
— Нет…  
«Он нуждался в тебе, как тень нуждается в солнце, чтобы иметь право на существование. Но ты недостаточно ярко сиял… Твоё сердце было затуманено… Ты отказал ему».  
«Это не правда! Я не отказал ему! — Вэш сжал тело Найвса так сильно, что, вероятно, причинил боль своему близнецу, если бы только тот сейчас её чувствовал. — Я был просто… Я не знаю… Растерян!»  
«Твоя неуверенность могла стоить ему жизни, мой дорогой. Он становится слабее, пока мы тут говорим».  
Вэш всхлипнул, заметив, что в волосах его брата не осталось ни одного серебристо-светлого пятна.  
«Пожалуйста… Нет…»  
«Если смерть придёт за ним этой ночью, брат… Убедись, что он знает, как сильно ты заботился нём… — голос внезапно стал слабее, как будто зимний ветерок коснулся цветущего лугового цветка и заставил его опустить голову. — Убедись, что он знает, что ты его любил… Потому что никто больше этого не делал».  
Вэш осознал, что больше ничего не видит, потому что его глаза полны слез.  
«Да… Я бы сказал ему, что люблю его… Но он меня больше не слышит… Его больше нет…»  
«Так что рассвет будет багровым».  
«В-всё-таки, кто же ты?»  
«Загляни в своё сердце, Вэш Ураган, а я загляну в своё».  
Покачав головой, Вэш закрыл глаза и решил — на этот раз — быть рациональным. Сколько клонов Легато успел сделать Найвс? Насколько знал сам Вэш, он сам лишился лишь одной руки.  
«Ты… Ты, должно быть, одна из моих сестер».  
«Да, — и голос словно затаил дыхание. — Мы постоянно на связи. Благодаря нашим матерям, мы едины».  
Кровь и энергия мчались в жилах Вэша быстрее, чем перегретый песчаный пароход.  
«Благодаря нашим матерям…»  
«So… On the sixth night, those signals bring travellers together…»  
Его глаза загорелись, Вэш слушал тихую песню и всматривался в уродливое сиденье унитаза перед ним. Искра настолько тусклая, что, возможно, это была последняя вспышка маленькой свечи, возникшей в его сердце. Наконец он понял, что должен был сделать.

***

Дыхание сбилось, волосы падали ему на глаза, его одежда пропиталась водой и кровью, пока Вэш бежал к Западному заводу Уорренса. День медленно сменялся вечером, толкая оба солнца все ниже и ниже к горизонту. Жители деревни оборачивались, чтобы с любопытством взглянуть на Гуманоидного Тайфуна, когда он бежал мимо них, со своим полуголым, окровавленным братом на плече. Но Вэш игнорировал все странные взгляды. Это был не первый раз, когда его ими одаривали, и, вероятно, не последний. В настоящее время его единственной заботой было соединить Найвса с Западным генератором или, конкретнее, с его сестрой.  
Вэш не знал, как ему удалось соединить их общие мысленные потоки, но он не жаловался. Правда в том, что он говорил со своими сестрами и раньше, только вот разговоры были полностью односторонними. Вэш всегда мог соединиться со своими сестрами на каком-то уровне, чтобы чувствовать то же, что и они; но он никогда не думал, что сможет взаимодействовать с ними на личном уровне, вроде этого.  
Тяжело дыша от тяжести брата, он сворачивал в один переулок за другим и бежал все дальше. Во второй раз за месяц он осознал, насколько тяжелым может ощущаться вялое тело его брата в собственных руках. Он уже вспотел, хотя бежал меньше десяти минут. И когда он наконец увидел в поле зрения завод, то застонал: он и забыл, насколько высоким и массивным был Западный генератор на самом деле.  
— Тебе лучше прийти в себя, слышишь меня, Найвс? — Вэш вздохнул, когда он ударил локтем тяжелую железную дверь, перекрывающую тёмную и крутую лестницу к генератору. — На тебе будет лежать ответственность за припадок, что у меня случится, пока я спущусь по этой чертовой лестнице с твоей тяжелой задницей на моём плече!  
Через три минуты, и ещё несколькими позже, Вэш таки достиг вершины, где колба была соединена с высоким сводчатым основанием. Медленно темнеющее небо, казалось, было невероятно близко здесь, почти как на вершине гор вокруг, но воздух казался странно угнетающим. Вэш был истощен физическими упражнениями и постоянным страхом за своего брата, и перед его глазами плавали чёрные точки. Он осторожно положил Найвса и упал на колени, тяжело дыша.  
Однако не было времени, чтобы тратить его впустую.  
«Сестра, ты меня слышишь? Ты всё ещё там?  
«Я здесь, любимый… Жду… Как утренняя роса ждёт в тишине… Страшась неизбежного… Страшась рассвета…»  
«Не будь королевой драмы. Ты никогда даже не видела утреннюю росу».  
«Ты такой грубый…»  
«Не теряй времени и будь готова исцелить его».  
«Я не такая сильная, как мама. Я не могу ничего обещать».  
«Тебе и не нужно, — Вэш смахнул некоторые из своих золотых локонов с глаз, когда начал откручивать болты стального люка, что вёл прямо к внутренним частям лампочки. — Найвс уже пообещал мне всё, что нужно».  
Яркий свет ударил ему в лицо, когда он отодвинул люк в сторону, и вместе с ним сильная энергия его сестры просочилась через его кожу, в его вены, словно чертовски заразная лихорадка. Почувствовав, как его собственная сила быстро возвращается после длительного энергетического упадка, Вэш последовал инструкциям своей сестры и осторожно опустил Найвса в люк, позволив ему погрузиться в гладь этой странной электрической жидкости, цвет которой представлял собой смесь светло-голубого и бледно-розового. Удивительно, но Найвс, казалось, был в состоянии дышать в этом всём — что, однако, было только небольшим утешением, учитывая всю сложившуюся ситуацию.  
С большим трудом и ужасным нежеланием Вэш отпустил руку Найвса и позволил своей сестре полностью обнять его.  
«Пожалуйста, не делай ему больно».  
«Никто не может сделать ему так больно, как ты, Вэш. Но я буду нежна».  
Сохраняя молчание, Вэш смотрел, как неземная женщина притянула спину Найвса к своей обнаженной груди, обхватив своими стройными ногами его талию. Пара, казалось бы, невесомо плавала в центре мерцающей лампочки, и Вэш лениво задавался вопросом, каково это — присоединиться к ним там. Однако, когда она грубо согнула Найвса и провела пальцами по его бледной, израненной коже, прямо под лопатками, сунув руки глубоко внутрь его тела, Вэш решил, что лучше всего держаться подальше от лампочки. Найвс вдруг остолбенел, сжался, а затем начал светиться.  
Поморщившись от сострадания к своему брату, Вэш закрыл распухшие глаза, отдыхая на краю электрического бассейна.  
«Ты знаешь, сестра, он так часто сбивает меня с толку, — он протянул к сильно заряженной жидкости свою металлическую руку, перезаряжая таким образом свои собственные источники энергии во время разговора. — Но я… Я думаю, что сейчас я понимаю его. Каким-то образом. В некоем извращённом, очень тревожном смысле. Он… Он был ранен. Ему было больно. И мне стоит простить ему всё, что он когда-либо сделал».  
«Ты уже простил его, мой дорогой».  
«Да… За исключением тех случаев, когда проблемы связаны с пауками… — Вэш не знал, когда вдруг начал относиться к людям, как к паукам, прямо как и его близнец, но теперь это уже не имело значения. — Он всегда будет ненавидеть их. Он думает, что они — наинизшая грязь во вселенной, только и ожидающая того, чтобы от неё избавились. И я не могу согласиться с ним в этом. Было бы слишком жестоко убить их всех».  
«Тогда не убивай. Скорее, главенствуй».  
Вэш глубоко вздохнул.  
«Это не сработает. Найвс хочет избавиться от них насовсем».  
«Найвс их боится».  
«Он попытается уничтожить их снова, как только поправится. А я постараюсь снова его остановить. Это всё продолжается и продолжается… Вечно… — Вэш почувствовал, как что-то в его груди потяжелело от горя. — Это никогда не закончится».  
«Он погрузил свое тело в реку мести, — сестра провела носом по пепельной, бледной щеке Найвса, позволяя его голове расположиться на своей мягкой груди. — Ты должен показать ему, что любишь его. Тогда он больше не будет бояться. Вместе вы можете столкнуться с самыми темными временами и остаться целыми».  
Вэш открыл глаза, на его губах играла грустная улыбка.  
«Я бы правда хотел на это взглянуть».  
«Обязательно сделай правильный выбор, когда придёт время, — сестра посмотрела на него чужеродными глазами, которые были такими же аквамариново-зелеными, как и у него самого, но они были настолько яркими от внутреннего света, что было больно встречать их взгляд. — Все прохладные ночи и завтрашний день не имеют смысла, если вы вечно сражаетесь и всё не одерживаете победу. Теперь вы есть друг у друга, Вэш».  
Сестра внезапно обвила Найвса своими руками так, что её пальцы можно было разглядеть сквозь кожу на бедрах Найвса. Затем она наклонилась и крепко поцеловала его в губы. Вэш, загипнотизированный, наблюдал, как его брат медленно начал отвечать на этот поцелуй, как мягкие искры их общей энергии заплясали вокруг обоих. С ужасом осознав, что в штанах стало тесно от такого зрелища, Вэш попытался отвести взгляд… Но не смог.  
«Вот дерьмо…»  
Сестра рассмеялась и внезапно убрала руки от содрогающегося в спазмах тела Найвса, тем самым освобождая его.  
«Теперь он весь твой, Вэш… И нам пора прощаться».  
Вэш закрыл глаза от ослепительного света, который вырвался из люка, якобы пробираясь сквозь каждую клеточку его тела. А потом, также неожиданно, всё потемнело. Огни погасли повсюду; весь город потемнел. Единственным источником освещения был слабый солнечный свет, который всё ещё пытался выскользнуть из-за горизонта, придавая пылающий оттенок песочного цвета крышам, окрашивая небо в зловещий красный цвет.  
— В-Вэш…  
Холод пробежался по спине, и Вэш посмотрел вниз.  
Найвс лежал на дне пустой лампочки, голый и одинокий, дрожа от холодной и буйной энергии… Его яркие платиновые волосы развевались подобно ангельскому нимбу вокруг его головы. 


	14. Консуммация

Запахи старой кожи и ржавого металла раздражали его обоняние, но избежать их было невозможно. В тёмной, покрытой пылью диспетчерской Западного генератора Уорренса Вэш Ураган неохотно положил своего голого, дрожащего брата на грязную кушетку и отправился искать что-то, что могло бы сойти за одежду. Во всяком случае, теперь он не хотел, чтобы Найвсу когда-либо было холодно.  
Словно одержимый какой-то маниакальной идеей, Вэш лихорадочно огляделся, быстро открывая несколько шкафчиков, что даже не были заперты, — а также несколько тех, что были. Он устроил полнейший беспорядок, что о чём-то да говорило, ведь здесь изначально было не так уж чисто — но он все-таки не нашел никакой одежды для брата, где бы ни искал. Чертыхаясь, он носился взад и вперёд в маленькой комнате, пытаясь понять, что делать, но безуспешно.  
Вскоре он понял, что только тратит время. Наконец оставив свою бесполезную резвость, он встал на колени рядом с Найвсом, прижав горячие губы к липкому лбу близнеца.  
«Братец, ты слышишь меня?»  
Несколько секунд прошли в тишине, пока Вэш с надеждой смотрел на закрытые веки. Глаза за ними были беспокойны, но Найвс, похоже, еще не до конца проснулся. Но больше это не имело значения. Вэш знал, что его брат теперь полностью исцелен. Он чувствовал сильную пульсацию электричества в нервной системе Найвса, чувствовал повышение уровня их ментальной связи, несмотря на то, что сам Найвс спал. Это делало его одновременно счастливым и немного опечаленным. Счастливым, потому что он вернул своего брата — и опечаленным, потому что он не был уверен, сможет ли он его теперь удержать.  
Найвс снова стал сильным, опасным существом. Возможно, даже более могущественным, чем сам Вэш, если учесть, что он только что получил целый заряд новой божественной энергии генератора от их сестры. Если Вэш не сможет каким-то образом удержать его, кто знает, что может случиться. Но как ему это сделать? Как он может контролировать своего брата сейчас, если он не мог этого раньше? Должен был быть способ, должно же было быть хоть что-то, что он мог сделать — и ему лучше выяснить, что, прежде, чем эти красивые лазурные глаза откроются вновь.  
Вэш прикрыл лицо усталой рукой. Он подумал о многочисленных преступлениях Найвса, как из глубокого прошлого, так и совсем недавних, и тяжело вздохнул. Эти мерзкие, отвратительные поступки раньше казались абсолютно не достойными прощения — но не теперь, подумал Вэш. Даже если он не мог полностью забыть о них, он все равно посчитал их прощенными. Даже вид окровавленного лица Милли не мог заставить его ненавидеть своего брата в этот сюрреалистический момент времени; все, что произошло, было похоже на далекий сон, кошмар, который мучил его, но не оказал на него никакого реального влияния. Как будто его разум превратил реальность в галлюцинацию, в которую ему не нужно было верить, даже если он и знал, что всё это было правдой. Всё, что случилось, было наяву, и Найвс был ответственен за это — но Вэш по-прежнему не мог обратить свой ум или своё сердце против собственного брата.  
Что-то изменилось — что-то внутри него самого. Неким магическим образом он практически ослеп к ошибкам своего брата и вместо этого увидел своё собственное непростительное невежество. В некоторой степени он испугался этой перемены — она вынудила его думать, словно это он, а не его брат был виновен всё это время — но он все ещё не хотел ничего с этим делать. Как и предсказала их сестра: он не мог остановить течение. Весь мир менялся — и он менялся вместе с ним.  
«Убедись, что он знает, что ты любил его… Потому что больше никто этого не делал».  
Вэш снова обратил своё внимание на Найвса. Он следил за всеми изменениями в поведении своего близнеца, за каждым спокойным и беспокойным вдохом, за каждым подергиванием бровей, каждым движением глаз под закрытыми веками. Да, он любил своего брата — всегда любил. На мгновение (если можно было назвать сто двадцать лет мгновением) он позволил своему разуму омрачиться гневом и ненавистью — чувствами, которые чуть не заставили его отвергнуть эту аксиому — но теперь он снова решил быть честным. Честным с самим собой.  
Он никогда не ненавидел Найвса.  
Мягко улыбаясь, Вэш плавно протянул руку и смахнул платиновые локоны с висков Найвса. Ненависть… этого чувства на самом деле никогда не существовало и в помине, правда же? Не в той форме, в которую он когда-то верил. Несомненно, он ненавидел идеологию своего брата, его действия, его выбор, его образ жизни — но никогда не его самого. Из-за грусти, депрессии и гнева он ненавидел все, что бы не сделал Найвс — но никогда, никогда не его самого.  
Если бы в прошлом Найвс каким-то образом погиб, случайно или от чьей-то руки, Вэш знал, что он был бы полностью опустошен. Потому что Найвса мог убить только он сам, чёрт возьми, уничтожить, только если он сам того пожелает. Найвс мог быть объектом только его ненависти, его обладания, его любовью, его и только его прощения, вплоть до самой последней нити энергии в этом прекрасном, обнаженном и дрожащем теле. С того момента, как они вдохнули одну околоплодную жидкость в матке материнского растения, Вэш уже тогда заявил свои права на близнеца. Найвс был его второй половиной, другим воплощением, натуральным продолжением его самого. Найвс был его частью. Частью, которую он однажды потерял и не сразу захотел вернуть — но частю, без которой он всё-таки никогда не мог существовать.  
Словно расслышав его мысли, Найвс вздохнул и нахмурился во сне. Вэш мгновенно оживился, и его лицо вспыхнуло от волнения. Он взял холодную руку брата и прижал её к своей груди.  
— Найвс?  
Ответ так и не прозвучал. Несмотря на тревожный хмурый взгляд, было ясно, что разум Найвса всё ещё на его собственной волне. Вэш удрученно вздохнул и осмотрел пальцы Найвса, по очереди касаясь каждого кончика. Казалось, будто ногти приобрели голубоватый оттенок. Чёрт, ему срочно нужно было найти, во что его приодеть, и не только потому, что он замерзал. У них в любом случае было не так много времени. Внезапная тьма в городе наверняка соберет массу растерянных и любопытных людей вокруг Завода, а это значит, что они рано или поздно кого-нибудь встретят. И если его оголтелый близнец-арахнофоб вдруг предстанет голожопым перед всеми этими пауками, он будет так негодовать, что…  
Картина кровавой бойни промелькнула в голове у Вэша. Найвс будет чувствовать себя совершенно беззащитным, а значит, ужасно взбесится. А поскольку в его жилах припасены миллионы жидких неконтролируемых лезвий, он устроит настоящий хаос.  
«…Но он же попросту боится их. Где-то глубоко, глубоко внутри…»  
Вэш обдумал слова своей сестры и покачал головой. Он просто не мог не сомневаться в идее о том, что кто-то вроде Найвса может на самом деле чего-либо бояться. Он отпустил руку Найвса, откинулся назад и позволил своим глазам побродить по телу брата. На идеально гладкой коже нигде не было видно шрамов. Их и вовсе никогда не было, если не считать тех телесных повреждений, что Вэш лично нанёс ему некоторое время назад, прострелив его плечи и бёдра. Но и эти следы исчезли благодаря невероятной заботе их сестры. Вэш даже немного загрустил. Он хотел бы оставить свой след на Найвсе. Он хотел бы, чтобы Найвс всегда помнил об исходе их общей битвы.  
— Мы можем сосуществовать с ними, сам же знаешь, — пробормотал он, скользя рукой вверх и вниз по бедру Найвса. — Я имею в виду пауков. Независимо от того, что… что случилось в прошлом. Независимо от того, что произошло на SEEDS.  
Вэш вздрогнул. SEEDS. Это прозвучало как ругательство для его ушей. Вероятно, в мире не было ничего, что могло бы стереть эти воспоминания из разума его и его брата. Они были настолько глубоко выгравированы в нервной системе, что практически превратились в доминирующий ген, контролирующий их индивидуальное поведение. Именно это и отличало характер близнецов сегодня: то, как они воспринимали своё прошлое. Если Вэш вспоминал Рэм и её наставления, то Найвс вспоминал Стива и его избиения. Когда Вэш вспоминал, что был кем-то любим, Найвс — что был презираем. Ужасно грустно, когда один дорожит хорошими воспоминаниями, а другой никак не может избавиться от плохих. И теперь… в соответствии с их сформировавшимися вследствие травм внутренними персонажами, Вэш Ураган всегда был в поиске любви и мира, а Миллионс Найвс мечтал об уничтожении человеческого рода.  
«О, как он нуждался в тебе… А ты отверг его любовь».  
Вэш хотел оспорить слова своей сестры, но не смог. Он действительно бросил Найвса одного, не так ли? Именно тогда, когда Найвс нуждался в нём больше всего, он от него отвернулся. Конечно, Найвс тогда совершенно обезумел — в тот день, когда он впервые показал ему свою Ангельскую руку — но в этом была не только его вина, не так ли? Найвс же не виноват, что стал таким психом, каким являлся сейчас.  
Это была ошибка Вэша.  
Никого другого, кроме Вэша.  
Вэш всегда был сильнейшим среди них, отличающимся большим духовным равновесием. Если бы только Вэш раньше догадался о проблемах с психикой своего брата, если бы он не был настолько одержим Рэм и не оттолкнул Найвса, если бы обратил внимание на то, о чём думал и говорил Найвс, вместо того чтобы позволить ему сделать все эти безумные выводы о людях и пауках…  
Если бы только он обратил внимание, ничего из этого не произошло бы. Ничего из всех этих ужасов, длящихся последние сто двадцать лет.  
— Мне так жаль, Найвс, — прошептал он, осторожно убирая лишнюю прядь шелковистых волос с глаз брата. — Прости, что я пренебрегал тобой.  
Как будто расслышав его извинения, Найвс издал бессознательный стон, заставив Вэша задуматься, был ли его брат в самом деле без сознания. Он снова попробовал установить мысленную связь с ним, но так и не получил ответа. Казалось, Найвс пребывал в неком полу-пробужденном состоянии, сдерживаемый какой-то странной внутренней силой, которая, возможно, хотела предотвратить его слишком быстрое возвращение в реальность. Что, наверное, пошло только на пользу.  
С некоторым трудом Вэш поднялся. Его ноги уже начали неметь от того, что он долго простоял на коленях на бетонном полу, и он обругал себя за то, что так долго витал в облаках. Он вытянул свои больные конечности и выпрямил спину. Затем он увидел, что Найвс снова вздрогнул, и вспомнил о своём первоначальном беспокойстве, а именно: как можно быстрее найти одежду для своего близнеца. Идея пришла к нему, когда он огляделся, опираясь на спинку дивана. Он не смог удержаться от довольного смешка, потому что идея, вероятно, была ещё более безумной, чем все те люди, которым Найвс успел промыть мозги.  
Обойдя диван, Вэш аккуратно вытащил нож, спрятанный в правом сапоге, и использовал его, чтобы снять большой кусок кожи со спинки. Чёрный, удивительно мягкий и относительно чистый, так как в течение долгих лет никак не использовался, а просто здесь пылился. Обладающий вполне сносными навыками шитья, Вэш сделал из него аккуратный кожаный килт для Найвса, скреплённый несколькими легко сгибаемыми кусками медной проволоки, которые он нашёл лежащими повсюду. Конечно, это не сильно согреет Найвса; но, по крайней мере, это даст ему укрытие и утешение, если их кто-то увидит.  
Гордясь собой, Вэш вернулся к своему близнецу и пристегнул кожу вокруг узких бедер Найвса, слегка покраснев, когда его руки соприкоснулись с голой кожей. Он отступил, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой, — и сразу почувствовал внизу странную пульсацию. Он отрёкся от мыслей о том, что это могло значить, даже если и так уже знал.  
— Ах, хм… — он прочистил горло, щёки вспыхнули, несмотря на все его попытки сохранять спокойствие. — Послушай, брат… Я собираюсь проверить, как там ситуация снаружи. Если всё совсем плохо, нам как можно скорее придётся уйти. И я правда не хочу снова нести тебя, так что тебе лучше в ближайшее время проснуться. Ты капец какой тяжёлый.  
Поправив свои брюки с лёгкой злой усмешкой, Вэш вышел из комнаты управления. Если ему и нужно было какое-то доказательство того, что он сможет любить своего брата и в физическом, более плотском смысле слова, он теперь знал, что проблем с этим не возникнет. Найвс был чертовски привлекателен, особенно теперь, когда его раны зажили, а кожа тускло мерцала, как свежий снег, со всей этой невероятной силой, всё ещё скрытой внутри него. Если всё пройдёт хорошо, у Вэша очень скоро возникнут совершенно новые связи с этим прекрасным существом.  
Только… если всё пройдёт хорошо.  
Оставив на время своего брата, Вэш спустился по лестнице на соседний балкон, чтобы взглянуть, не появилась ли снаружи какая-нибудь суматоха. К его облегчению, нет. Всё было тихо и спокойно, за исключением каких-то странных сверчков, стрекочущих в бесконечных тенях. Наконец наступила ночь, бархатная и довольно тёмная, что означало, что большинство граждан уже спали — или были слишком пьяны, чтобы заметить или позаботиться о том, что один из их трёх источников электричества внезапно просто исчез, потемнев на фоне двух других Заводов.  
Вэш покачал головой. Посмотрев на звёзды, он наполнил свои лёгкие прохладным, освежающим воздухом, прежде чем вернуться внутрь, к брату. Даже если все в Уорренсе ужасно медленно реагировали на возможную катастрофу, это ещё не означало, что они с Найвсом могли всю ночь бездействовать. Этот момент спокойствия не сможет длиться вечно, и ему нужно привести Найвса в чувства, прежде чем он начнёт приносить слишком много хлопот.  
Когда Вэш вернулся в диспетчерскую, Найвс всё ещё лежал на диване, так и не выбравшись из своего коматозного состояния. Он ёрзал и отрывисто дышал, со странно взволнованным и в то же время расслабленным видом. Задумавшись о том, как это всё для них в итоге обернётся, Вэш сдвинул Найвса в сторону, сел на диван и склонился над своим близнецом.  
— Эй… — пробормотал он и не смог удержаться, чтобы не протянуть руку и коснуться лица Найвса. — Тебе пора возвращаться обратно ко мне.  
Дыхание Найвса чуть изменилось, и Вэш внезапно ощутил себя странно воодушевленным. Медленно, не без колебаний он провёл пальцами по высокой скуле брата. Затем он очертил острый угол челюсти, ощутил жар его пульсирующей шеи и, наконец, твердые ключицы под мягкой кожей. Ошеломленный этим поразительно прекрасным видом, он наклонился и на пробу поцеловал нежную кожу прямо под подбородком.  
В ответ на это Найвс тихо простонал.  
— О? — Вэш улыбнулся. — Тебе понравилось, да?  
Найвс толком-то и не ответил, но его дыхание вдруг стало ещё более взволнованным.  
В какой-то степени удовлетворённый результатом, Вэш продолжил осторожно проявлять заботу. Сначала он аккуратно прикусил подбородок Найвса, а затем начал медленно целовать и лизать шею близнеца, его ключицы, а также особенно чувствительное место между ними. На этот раз Найвс застонал довольно громко и запрокинул голову, словно хотел ещё немного ласк.  
Вэш был немного озадачен. Неужели так легко угодить своему брату? Любить своего брата?.. Контролировать своего брата? Одинокая слеза прочертила свой путь по щеке Найвса, и он улыбнулся.  
Но вдруг, очень может быть, он все-таки сможет, в конце концов, удержать своего брата.

***

Вдыхая колкие, тлеющие иглы, что обугливали его легкие и разрывали внутренности, Миллионс Найвс медленно открыл глаза и не смог разглядеть ничего, кроме очень яркого света. Его глазам было больно наблюдать за танцем белоснежных и серебряных оттенков в том месте, которое, как он слышал ранее, пауки называли раем.  
Сразу же испытав отвращение от этой догадки, Найвс решил, что он не может быть и близко рядом с раем по двум вполне очевидным причинам: во-первых, он был безбашенным серийным убийцей, у которого были личные счёты с богом, а во-вторых, потому что яркость действительно причиняла столько боли, словно он был низвергнут прямо в ад.  
Сначала он подумал, что, должно быть, наконец-то умер — интересный опыт сам по себе, — но затем он ощутил, как что-то гладкое и холодное коснулось его щеки. Он встряхнулся от шока и удивления. Словно его сейчас целовал некий дух — прикосновение было таким любящим, таким шелковистым, какими были только перья на его Ангельской руке, столь успокаивающим — и также невероятно реальным.  
Найвс не верил в духов. И также он не верил ни в призраков, ни в фантомов. Какими бы они ни были.  
С быстротой, которая превосходила скорость любого смертного существа, он двинулся, чтобы поймать источник этого таинственного, дразнящего прикосновения, только чтобы обнаружить, что его пальцы сомкнулись на твёрдом холодном металле. У него перехватило дыхание, и аллегорические иглы, которыми он дышал, ворвались прямо в легкие и заставили его мучительно закашляться. Чувство, словно кто-то резал его горло наждачной бумагой.  
«В-Вэш?»  
Его рот открылся в попытках выдать хоть слово, но в итоге передал их именно через мысли. Он понял, что не может говорить. Насильно откашливаясь, Найвс ещё раз попробовал вслух произнести имя своего брата, но все же не смог. Блядь. И так как он даже не мог ничего разглядеть — ничего, кроме этой надоедливой небесной белизны и света, — он выдал лишь разочарованное рычание. Да и это даже нельзя было назвать рычанием, а разве что хныканьем.  
Страх вдруг дал о себе знать. Пальцы дрожали, он крепко уцепился за то, что он думал — нет, надеялся — было кибернетической рукой его брата. Потому что, если это действительно была рука его брата, он бы никогда больше её не отпустил. Он больше никогда его не отпустит. Нет, больше никогда. Неважно, сколько Вэш будет ненавидеть его за это.  
— Эй… спокойнее, братец. Просто сделай глубокий вдох и успокойся, — ощущения перышка на его щеке вернулось. — Всё в порядке.  
Найвс выдохнул, его невидящие глаза широко распахнулись от неверия. Вэш действительно был здесь, разговаривал с ним, трогал его, успокаивал его. Это не могло быть реальным, но всё же… он всё-таки не хотел верить, что это был всего лишь его очередной жалкий сон. Сглатывая в попытках ослабить боль в горле, Найвс протянул свободную руку — другую, не отпуская протез, — и почувствовал тело, наклонившееся так близко к нему.  
Шрамы были на месте. Решётка на его груди, болты, раненая плоть. Найвс поглаживал поврежденную кожу, пальцы радовались каждому миллиметру, которого они касались. Вэш в самом деле был здесь.  
Он остановил исследование, когда почувствовал, как рука заскользила по его бедру. Только теперь Найвс осознал, что на нём надето что-то странное, что-то вроде относительно короткой юбки, только потяжелее. Где он сейчас? Почему он здесь? Почему он почти полностью обнажён перед своим братом, ощущая, как будто его тело в любую секунду может растаять? И почему Вэш так нежно его трогает?  
Найвс прикрыл глаза. Всё болело, всё, и он был так чертовски смущен, что не был уверен, функционирует ли вообще мозг в его голове. Если бы это было взаправду, Вэш бы никогда не вёл себя с ним так открыто. Если бы это было реальностью, Вэш никогда бы не ответил на его прикосновения — своими. Нет. Только не так.  
«Я жив?» — наконец спросил он, сжимая металл под пальцами с растущим волнением.  
Движущаяся рука Вэша наконец легла на его бедро и осталась там, зажатая между тканью этого странного предмета одежды и зудящей, сверхчувствительной кожей.  
— Конечно, ты жив, идиот.  
«Ну, я должен был спросить, потому что совсем не чувствую себя таковым…»  
— Может и так. Но, ты же знаешь, боль лишь доказывает, что ты существуешь. Я имею в виду, что ты жив.  
«В самом деле?..»  
— Найвс… Я бы никогда не позволил тебе умереть.  
«Когда я в последний раз проверял, ты пожелал мне смерти».  
— Ну… — неловко пробормотал Вэш. — Я передумал.  
«Очевидно».  
— Я понял, что жизнь не так интересна, если тебя нет рядом.  
Найвс мог лишь… ну, не пялиться, так как он всё ещё был слеп. Но он оставался неподвижным в том смысле, что если бы мог, то точно не сделал бы этого.  
«Вэш. Нет и шанса, что ты когда-нибудь сочтёшь меня интересным дополнением к своей жизни».  
— Кто знает? — его брат нервно рассмеялся, ёрзая на диване. — Я мог бы.  
Найвс фыркнул, резко открыл и закрыл свои больные глаза два или три раза. Он захотел себе их выцарапать. Они зудели, как ожоги крапивы, и из них постоянно сочилась какая-то странная жидкость.  
«Болван».  
Несколько мгновений прошло в тишине, и Найвс в это время попытался оценить ситуацию. Оказалось, что он и в самом деле был жив, несмотря на раненое тело и сомнительное психическое здоровье. Но нет… это было не совсем так. На самом деле он был более чем жив; он чувствовал, что каждая клетка его тела излучала сильную, неискаженную энергию, которая превосходила жизнь и смерть, и он чувствовал себя… снова бессмертным. Бессмертным и непобедимым. И это было хорошо. Определённо. Наверное. Может быть.  
— Она слишком сильна? — Вэш нарушил господство молчания. — Боль?  
Найвс почувствовал тёплую руку на своём плече, рядом с затылком. Внезапно снова встревожившись, он вздохнул и задержал дыхание.  
«Ну, да…»  
— Мне очень жаль. Но я обещаю тебе, это продлится недолго. Это… Это всего лишь последствия…  
«Слишком много любви, — Найвс выпустил воздух из своих изнываюших легких. — Я знаю, Вэш. Я знаю».  
Вздохнув, Вэш начал играть с волосами Найвса, его пальцы обвивали некоторые отросшие за ухом пряди. Ёрзая из-за нарастающего беспокойства, Найвс пытался игнорировать дразнящие прикосновения, пробовал не обращать внимание на тёплое дыхание, ласкающее его подбородок и шею, старался собраться с мыслями, чтобы снова стать чуть более уравновешенным. Он отвернулся, желая на время отвлечься от присутствия своего брата.  
Несмотря на общие предположения (и, конечно, вопреки результатам, которые мог предоставить ему психиатр, если бы он когда-либо его посетил), Миллионс Найвс не был глуп. На самом деле он, наоборот, был пугающе умным. И именно поэтому он точно знал, что происходит в данный момент. Для него было совершенно очевидно, что сделал Вэш, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. Он чувствовал это в своих жилах, излишняя энергия плескалась внутри него, проникая в каждую его клетку, пытаясь найти способ выбраться; жестокая, безудержная энергия ласкала его, занималась с ним любовью, мучила его — произвольно восстанавливая всё, что когда-либо было сломано.  
Ну, почти всё. Есть один очень особенный орган, который навсегда останется повреждённым. Раны на нём были слишком глубоки, чтобы их ещё можно было излечить.  
«Почему ты позволил ей сделать это, Вэш? Почему ты позволил ей пожертвовать собой?» — спросил Найвс, чувствуя себя в некотором роде подавленным.  
Ответ Вэша был спокойным и мягким, даже обнадеживающим.  
— Потому что я не хотел потерять тебя.  
«Что это ещё за причина такая?»  
— Вполне достойная. Как по мне.  
«Нет, Вэш. Плохая. Просто отвратительная. Ты хоть осознаешь всю серьёзность того, что ты натворил?»  
— Конечно, осознаю.  
«Нет, нет. И, учитывая все обстоятельства, она тоже. Блядь! Это, безусловно, самый идиотский поступок, который ты когда-либо совершал».  
Пальцы Вэша продолжали играться с его волосами. Найвс разозлился. Это не то, чего он хотел. Нет, совсем не это. Не всю эту боль и растерянность. Не все эти мучительные чувства безнадежной любви, эти терзающие его чувства, от которых, он точно знал, никогда не сможет избавиться, независимо от того, как долго и упорно будет пытаться. Чёрт возьми, он был готов умереть, а Вэш взял и всё испортил. Неужели его брат не видел, что он не хочет жить, не в этом мире, где совсем ничего не поменялось?  
Разочарование и ярость бурлили где-то в районе живота. Он как раз собирался наброситься и скинуть Вэша с дивана, избить его до кровавого месива за то, что он так чертовски глуп, — когда внезапно, совершенно без предупреждения, его вовлекли в тёплые объятия — жёсткие, грубые, крепкие и почти тревожащие своим собственничеством.  
Найвс мгновенно напрягся; его внутренности ужасно скрутило от этого неожиданного удовольствия, этого ужасного чувства бесполезного восторга, и на мгновение его душа вдруг стала голой, открытой, без какой-либо защиты.  
— Ты ошибаешься, Найвс, — начал Вэш, бормоча ему в волосы. — Это было не просто опрометчивое, идиотское решение. Это было и остается самым разумным, самым лучшим решением, которое я когда-либо принимал в своей жизни.  
Найвс сглотнул, его невидящие глаза всё ещё отводили взгляд так далеко, как только могли.  
«Позволю себе не согласиться».  
— И почему же это?  
«…Потому что для этого мира она была в сто раз важнее, чем я когда-либо был в своей жизни».  
— Ну, да. Возможно, — Вэш опустил руку к подбородку Найвса и с любовью приподнял его. — Но для меня и для неё ты в сто раз ценнее, чем весь этот мир.  
…Ту-дум.  
И снова тишина наступила в маленькой пыльной комнате, поскольку Найвс ничего не мог предпринять, кроме как продолжить неподвижно лежать в руках своего брата, будучи совершенно потрясённым. Стены его маленького, тщательно охраняемого мира начали распадаться с беспрецедентной скоростью, и он наблюдал за всем, точно был посторонним, прямо как солнце в небе всегда наблюдало за разрушениями внизу, не в силах вмешаться. Кровь в его жилах была холодной, тяжелой и липкой до тех пор, пока её неспешный поток сначала не замедлился, а после смолк до почти незаметного течения и, наконец, затих.  
Тудум. Тудум. Ту-дум.  
Ту… дум.  
И всё же, хотя его вены словно заморозили, сердце таки пыталось биться.  
Это причиняло ужаснейшую боль.  
— То есть, иными словами… — продолжил Вэш, скользя обеими руками вниз по рёбрам Найвса и обратно, таким образом давая понять, что он совершенно спокойно справляется с ситуацией. — Я люблю тебя.  
Стиснув зубы, Найвс с трудом сдержал внутри оглушительный крик, что едва не вырвался наружу. Так просто, так легко! Вэш сказал это так, будто это было самой простой, самой логичной вещью во всей Вселенной, словно это было самым очевидным, наиболее точным из всего, что было, есть и всегда будет. Любовь. И Найвс хотел закричать на него, потому что тот снова был таким чертовски глупым, но не смог, он был слишком слаб, и так ничего не выдавил из своего рта. Или даже из своего сознания.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне поверил, потому что я правда люблю тебя. И… Мне правда очень, очень жаль. За всё то, что я сделал.  
И он начал нежно растирать липкую кожу Найвса, лаская руки, пытаясь немного согреть его, хотя бы чуть-чуть расслабить, снять напряжение. Он целовал виски Найвса, и его губы были тёплыми, горячими, пылающими, обжигающими, и Найвс теперь молча задыхался, он хотел встретить эти губы своими, но не мог, не должен был, ему было не позволено, и он внезапно снова захотел умереть.  
Найвс сглотнул, и его слюна была на вкус как железо, словно он лизнул ржавую трубу. Его разум был потрясён, и это было совсем не новым, но тем не менее неприятным ощущением для человека — живого агрегата, — что всегда отвечал за себя, хотя больше не мог называться самим собой. Каким-то образом он осознал, что болезненность в его теле постепенно спадает, но облегчение было только кратковременным, поскольку почти сразу же затмилось новым видом боли: болезненностью тщётной надежды.  
Найвс схватилися руками за рубашку Вэша, скрутил пальцами влажную ткань, сжал изо всех сил, попытался вдохнуть. Эти слова… Почему сейчас? Эти слова о любви и сожалениях, слова, которые некогда были для него целым миром, слова, за которые он отдал бы свою жизнь, всего лишь за то, чтобы услышать их однажды в прошлом! Почему сейчас? Почему сейчас, когда Найвс больше им не верит? Почему сейчас, когда они больше ничего не значат?  
Почему сейчас, когда они всё ещё так много, так чертовски много значат для него?  
Найвс опустил голову на плечо Вэша и вдохнул уникальный, опьяняющий запах своего брата. Его глаза всё ещё болели, что-то странное снова вытекало из них.  
— Почему ты ничего не говоришь? — спросил Вэш, бормоча ему в волосы, мягко, так чертовски нежно.  
«Потому что…» — начал он, но не продолжил. Вместо этого он заставил себя выпрямить спину, более энергично сесть, совсем уверенно, чтобы казаться более собранным, похожим на того Миллионса Найвса, которым он всё ещё являлся где-то глубоко внутри.  
Он отвернулся от Вэша и откашлял часть этой отвратительной, как железо на вкус мокроты, сплюнул туда, где, как он предполагал, был пол. Затем он попробовал пробудить свой голос, тот, который был физическим, тот, который был реальным. Как и ожидалось, вышло хрипло, но, по крайней мере, он мог наконец говорить.  
— Потому что мне нечего сказать, — прохрипел он. — Сейчас уже слишком поздно.  
— Нет, это не так, — добродушно рассудил Вэш, одновременно и весело, и серьёзно. Длинные пальцы возобновили поглаживание нижней части спины Найвса, сильные пальцы, главенствующие пальцы — пальцы, из-за которых всё самообладание Найвса ускользало из его собственных, дрожащих. — Ты просто нарочно всё усложняешь. Не то чтобы это было чем-то новым.  
Найвс ощутил, словно его распирает изнутри от крика. Это правда — ещё не так поздно. Чёрт, да никогда не будет слишком поздно, только не для Вэша. Потому что Найвс будет любить Вэша всегда. Так же, как он любил в течение последних ста двадцати лет. Такая любовь просто не исчезнет за одну ночь.  
Но и не вспыхнет.  
— Ничего не усложняю, — пробормотал он, не глядя ни на что конкретно, желая, чтобы его глаза увидели для разнообразия хоть что-то, кроме цвета снега в лунную ночь. Не то чтобы он когда-либо видел снег раньше, вовсе нет, он просто предположил. — Я… Я просто ужасно себя чувствую, — тихо добавил он, желая, чтобы Вэш оставил всё как есть.  
Но нет, конечно же, это было не тем, чем всё закончится.  
— Всё ещё? — тревога, глубочайшее беспокойство в слегка обезумевшем голосе. Он исследует руками всё его тело, заставляя его извиваться от желания ускользнуть от обжигающих прикосновений и не стонать, как уличная кошка в жару.  
Блять. Найвс просто не мог больше это терпеть, нет, больше нет. Больше не нужно фальшивой заботы, больше не нужно этих поддельных чувств. Нет больше бесполезной надежды. Вэш использовал его ослабленное состояние, чтобы заставить поверить в то, что было нужно ему самому. Но Найвс знал лучше, понимал, когда ему стоит усомниться.  
— Я чувствую себя ужасно, потому что ты заставляешь меня слушать твою грёбаную ложь, — сплюнул он, резко отталкивая Вэша. — Теперь заткнись и дай мне спокойно восстановиться.  
— Ложь? — голос Вэша был раздраженным, оскорбленным, даже сердитым, и он с силой прижал Найвса к подушкам на диване. — Какая, к чёрту, ложь? Я только что сказал, что люблю тебя, и я был совершенно честен!  
— Ха! Позволь же мне сказать тебе кое-что, гений. Никто не может влюбиться в кого-то, кого раньше ненавидел, всего за одну ночь. Даже ты.  
— Да, ну, не похоже, что мне бы и пришлось, — прорычал Вэш в ответ, — потому что я и так тебя никогда не ненавидел!  
Электризующий холод пробежал по всему телу Найвса, вынудив его почти бесконтрольно задрожать с головы до ног. Что-то внутри него активизировалось, что-то, что было ему незнакомо, и он испугался. Очень сильно испугался. Как будто он больше не мог блокировать эти острые копья любви, что Вэш так легко вонзал в его сердце. Чертова ложная надежда. Тот, кто придумал надежду — ложную или реальную — должен быть убит. Если в эту самую секунду Найвс падёт жертвой заманчивых слов Вэша и, в конце концов, обожжёт свои крылья, он больше никогда не сможет оправиться от боли. Никогда.  
Он прикрыл рот, когда его вдруг прервал приступ кашля.  
— Без разницы.  
— Что за бестолковое поведение? — Вэш зарычал, теряя самообладание, неожиданно встряхивая Найвса за плечи. — Я. Блядь. Люблю. Тебя.  
— Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь.  
— Знаю! И ты бы увидел это, если бы не был таким, блядь, слепым!  
— Да иди нахуй! Я ещё виноват в том, что ослеп?  
— Это не то, что я имел в виду, и ты это знаешь! Аргх! Мне что, обязательно нужно тебе вмазать, чтобы ты снова начал вести себя как взрослый?  
— Да, — Найвс ухмыльнулся, безумно взволнованный, вытянув шею, пока его рот не коснулся мягкой кожи шеи Вэша, готовый лизать, готовый кусать, но он всё не мог определиться. — Ударь меня! Мне, может, даже понравится!  
— М-м-м… — промурлыкал в ответ Вэш, раздражённо и самодовольно, словно ему было всё равно, что Найвс был в состоянии сейчас предпринять. — Бьюсь об заклад, что понравилось бы. Мазохист.  
Любовно, нежно, смело. Ревностно. Пальцы скользнули меж его ключиц, дразня. Колючие волосы упали на бледные, но покрасневшие скулы, щекоча.  
Найвсу было трудно дышать. Что-то было не так. Вэш был… не Вэшем. Но, тем не менее, искренность, столь же чистую, столь прозрачную, как эта… невозможно было подделать. Не было ни единого телесного признака нерешительности, ни одной ментальной вибрации, звучащей обманчиво. Его брат остро отзывался на постыдные реакции, без опасений, без каких-либо колебаний — как будто он всегда приветствовал привязанность Найвса вместо того, чтобы в отвращении избегать её.  
Он снова попытал счастья, потянулся языком и лизнул пульсирующую вену брата, ожидая вздрагивания, рывка, всего, что могло бы означать, что Вэш испытывал тошноту, недомогание или беспокойство. Но Вэш просто наклонился ещё ближе, его дыхание стало ещё тяжелее, и он замычал от удовольствия. Найвс почувствовал приближение панической атаки.  
— Ч-что с тобой не так? — прошептал он, только теперь понимая, что его брат вполне себе серьёзно мог сойти с ума после того, как стал свидетелем его так называемой смерти.  
— Ничего.  
— Тогда почему… — Найвс вздохнул и оттолкнул Вэша. В его руке начало покалывать, как после электрического удара, когда она слепо коснулась лица брата, и он от удивления поспешил её убрать.  
— Что почему?  
— Э-эм… — Найвс собирался с мыслями. — Почему, чёрт возьми, ты ведешь себя так странно?  
Вэш усмехнулся.  
— А почему ты ведёшь себя, как параноик?  
— Параноик? — Найвс изумился. — Параноик?  
— Я так и сказал.  
— Если кто-то здесь и параноик, то это ты, — прошипел Найвс, объятый слепой дикой яростью. — Неужели ты боишься чего-то? Думаешь, что существует высшая сила, которая может настигнуть тебя, если ты не будешь хоть иногда, для разнообразия, хорошо ко мне относиться?  
— Думаю, мы оба знаем, что в этом мире нет никаких высших сил — во всяком случае, кроме нас самих. И я уже знаю, каково это — быть наказанным тобой.  
— Ты не знаешь и половины всего того дерьма, что я могу сделать с тобой. И я больше не какой-то жалкий калека, благодаря твоей же долбанной тупости, так что я ещё задам тебе.  
— О, да? — Вэш внезапно снова оказался так близко, так ужасно близко, и Найвс ощутил его сильное, хаотичное дыхание на своём лице. — Ну что же, приступай.  
Однако прежде чем Найвс успел отреагировать, Вэш быстрым движением сжал его руки над головой и ещё сильнее прижал к подушкам. Найвс чувствовал, как тазобедренные кости его брата болезненно столкнулись с его собственными. И, что ужаснее всего, это были не только кости.  
— Что ты делаешь? — он взвизгнул — да, взвизгнул, будь проклят его всё ещё несколько неустойчивый голос — и довольно заметно покраснел.  
— Хм? Кто, я? — подразнил Вэш, покачивая бедрами. — Ничего. Мне показалось, ты хотел показать мне что-то интересное, и я просто решил к этому подготовиться.  
— А-ах… — Найвс задрожал, но уже не от холода.  
Чёрт возьми, он вернулся к своей прежней мощи, так почему, чёрт возьми, он всё ещё был так слаб? Может быть, это и вправду не Вэш вел себя странно. Может быть, это был…  
— Найвс?  
— Н-н-нх?  
— Вижу, тебе в самом деле нравятся мои прикосновения.  
— Нет!..  
— Хах! Ну же, мистер Бритвенный станок, раздвинь уже ноги, — тихо засмеялся Вэш, прижимаясь губами к губам Найвса во время разговора. — Сам же знаешь, что хочешь.  
— Что... Подожди! Стой! — Найвс схватил брата за волосы и попытался оттянуть его, когда он начал стягивать с него ту вещь, что скрывала его наготу. — Ты не можешь прос... Мф-ф-ф!  
Но, конечно же, прямо сейчас и именно в таком смысле Вэш мог. Он схватил Найвса за колени и раздвинул их локтем, тут же удобно располагаясь между ними. Затем он прервал Найвса глубоким, страстным поцелуем, сокрушая его защиту несколькими сводящими с ума движениями языка и окончательно выбивая из него весь воздух.  
Он утолял им свой голод, и Найвс позволял ему.  
Не было и шанса, что Найвс вдруг не позволил бы.  
Что-то болезненное, но вместе с тем высвобождающее взорвалось в груди Найвса, когда он поддался непреклонной силе воли своего близнеца. Излишняя энергия, которая бурлила внутри него, теперь нашла выход в виде поцелуя, в котором они соединились, сделав его электрическим и мощным, почти пугающим из-за возросшего напряжения. Воздух, казалось, потрескивал между ними, а Вэш поглощал каждую унцию энергии, которую Найвс высвобождал, будто желая поглотить его полностью, до самой его души.  
«Ты чувствуешь, как сильно я хочу тебя? — Вэш задохнулся, оттянув нижнюю губу Найвса своими не такими уж и мягкими зубами, прежде чем снова пропихнуть язык в чужой рот. — Ты чувствуешь, — он бесстыдно ощупал голую задницу Найвса, — как сильно, блядь, я люблю тебя?»  
Найвс смог ответить на это одним только бессвязным стоном, его голос звучал странно для его же ушей. Разгневанный на себя же, он признал, что должен был быть более настороженным с того самого момента, как он пришел в себя. Он должен был догадаться, что подобное могло произойти — он должен был догадаться, что Вэш попытается одолеть его, но сейчас было слишком поздно. В этот раз Вэш был слишком быстр, слишком умен для него. И кроме того: разве он мог предсказать, что всё равно останется жив? В конце концов, он планировал сейчас быть мертвым.  
Вэш быстро перегруппировал их тела, и Найвс теперь мог ощущать сильную эрекцию своего брата, упирающуюся в нижнюю часть его живота. Когда это Вэш успел стащить с себя брюки? Найвс не имел ни малейшего понятия, но, откровенно говоря, ему было всё равно. Теперь кожа прижималась к коже, и это было настолько прекрасное чувство, что он даже подумал, что может умереть от него. И прежде, чем он смог что-то с этим сделать, он был полностью затянут в водоворот безудержной энергии, потеряв контроль над своим телом и разумом.  
Найвс почувствовал, что его лоб мгновенно взмок от холодного пота, ощутил, что его вены несут в себе частицы льда вместе с кровью. Ему было опасно терять контроль над своим разумом. Его разум был очень, очень тревожным, и если даже Найвс не потеряет контроль над ним…  
Мир внезапно стал чёрным, а не искрящимся белым. Призраки его неуверенности начали всплывать; гнев, вызванный отвержением, поднял голову из глубин его разума. Они шептали пугающие вещи Найвсу; порочные вещи, грязные вещи, вещи, которые он не хотел слышать, вещи, которые он не хотел бы найти в своём хрупком разуме, ни сейчас, ни завтра, ни когда-либо снова. Но призраки были безжалостны. Они держали его в жестких удушающих хватках и не давали сбежать. Они грызли его бешено бьющееся сердце, царапали изнутри его испорченную голову, пока мозги не закровоточили, и Найвс не осознал, что он больше не может дышать.  
Он закричал в агонии, но не издал ни звука. Шёпот вторгся в его сознание, причинил ему боль, огорчил его, напугал. Они говорили, что Найвс не должен доверять реальности, потому что он был сумасшедшим, безумным, психом. Как легко мечта может стать реальностью, реальность может стать мечтой. И даже если бы это был не сон, он всё равно не был бы реальным. Потому что даже реальность зависела от точки зрения. И, как правило, в точке зрения Найвса не было смысла. Вещи, что происходили сейчас, на самом деле не могли происходить в реальности. Даже если теперь казалось, что Вэш любит его, не было никакой гарантии. И это просто означало, что Вэш может вообще его не любить. Не по-настоящему.  
Снова и снова, шёпот, один за другим — и Найвс больше не чувствовал сладости поцелуев своего брата, не чувствовал тепла его прикосновений, не чувствовал запаха его кожи. Вэш больше не был настоящим. По крайней мере, не тем любящим Вэшем. Нет… Этот Вэш был жестоким. Этот Вэш просто пользовался его уязвимостью. Этот Вэш делал всё это только потому, что хотел получить контроль над ним; используя его, вводя в заблуждение. Кража его сердца только для того, чтобы потом жестоко сковать его в тесноте железной девы; железной девы, которая на самом деле была его холодным, кибернетическим кулаком, способным сокрушить его раз и навсегда.  
— Найвс! Эй, эй… Найвс! Ты в порядке? Посмотри на меня, родной. Посмотри на меня!  
Как от волшебного прикосновения, Найвс глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя головокружение. Вэш тряс его. Нет… Всё было совсем не так. Найвс дрожал сам по себе, почти безудержно, а Вэш пытался успокоить его, поглаживая холодный, потный лоб, крепко обнимая его. Сердце Найвса билось так быстро, что он был уверен, что оно вот-вот разорвет метаморфические швы.  
— Тс-с-с. Всё в порядке. В порядке.  
— Не лги мне, Вэш. Ты на самом деле не хочешь меня. Ты вовсе не любишь меня. Перестань манипулировать мной, когда я болен и слаб. Чёрт! Хватит говорить мне эти вещи! Я больше не хочу их слышать, я не…  
— Найвс… Эй, Найвс…  
Найвс ощутил, как его запястья вдруг крепко сжали. Может быть, это потому, что он только что попытался расцарапать себе лицо.  
— Ты даже не сознаешь, что делаешь. Ты и в самом деле… не… — голос Найвса стих. Он осознал, что вовсю пытается перебороть слёзы.  
— Но я сознаю, — ответил Вэш голосом, полным эмоций. — Как я могу не возжелать тебя, как я могу не любить тебя, когда ты вот так лежишь у меня на руках, голожопый и ужасно злой? Ты и в самом деле не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, как сильно меня тянет к тебе, не так ли?  
Стараясь изо всех сил собрать себя в кучу, Найвс лишь упорно проигнорировал своего брата и отвернулся. Однажды он уже растерял всю гордость, признавшись в своих чувствах Вэшу. Он не хотел снова допустить ту же ошибку.  
— Найвс?.. — Вэш развернул к себе его лицо, придерживая большим пальцем его подбородок. — Посмотри на меня.  
— Зачем? Я всё равно не вижу тебя.  
— Просто посмотри на меня.  
Порядком уставший, чтобы сопротивляться, Найвс неохотно открыл глаза — и, к его удивлению, то что ослепляло его, было уже не чёрным или белым, а полным мрачных цветов. Он едва ли мог различить черты лица брата, голубизну его глаз. Он понял, что между ними появилась какая-то странная связь; Вэш постоянно впитывал его силу, освобождая Найвса от последствий передозировки энергией, которую он получил от их сестры. Даже с его ограниченным зрением можно было различить нити электричества, образованные благодаря контакту с кожей, и кончики их светлых локонов сворачивались вместе, как усики быстрорастущего ядовитого плюща. Вэш заботился о нём, давал почувствовать себя гораздо лучше, а Найвс до сих пор не догадывался об этом.  
Рука скользнула по его правому бедру, сильные и холодные кибернетические пальцы осторожно проверил по коже.  
— Я знаю, что ты не доверяешь моим словам, но нет никаких причин, почему ты не должен доверять моему сознанию. Ты можешь разглядеть всё, что пожелаешь. Так что, пожалуйста… Проникни в мой мозг, чтобы увидеть правду. Я не буду отторгать тебя. Не в этот раз.  
Словно загипнотизированный, Найвс наблюдал за светлеющей магнитной синевой в радужках брата, не в силах отвести взгляд. Его зрение быстро прояснилось, и он уже мог распознавать эмоции. И каким-то образом, так или иначе он знал, что Вэш был серьёзен. О чём бы там не шептались призраки, Вэш был честен. Правдив. Искренен. Вэш совсем не хотел его обманывать.  
— Нет, — наконец решил он, решительно сжав кулаки и при этом расцарапав ногтями липкую кожу дивана. — Я не хочу этого делать с тобой.  
Вэш улыбнулся и нежно уткнулся носом в щеку Найвса.  
— Тогда ты должен поверить мне.  
Найвс сглотнул что-то горькое на вкус. Он действительно не знал, что ему ответить на это.  
— Найвс… — Вэш вздохнул, медленно покрывая поцелуями его подбородок. — Я хочу, чтобы мы перестали сражаться.  
Найвс вытянул шею — неосознанно — чтобы открыть брату больший доступ, но ничего не ответил.  
— Я думаю, что мы в самом деле смогли бы прийти к пониманию, если бы только попробовали, — Вэш медленно опускался всё ниже и ниже, и Найвс едва ли не взвизгнул — совсем едва ли — когда почувствовал, что острые зубы дразнят его левый сосок. — Что думаешь?  
— А-ах, м-м-м… — Найвс часто задышал. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на языке, что кружил вокруг одного из его самых чувствительных мест. Это его отвлекало. Чертовски отвлекало. — Я, ах… Я полагаю…  
— Хм? Тогда может, для начала… — Вэш щекотно огладил руками рёбра Найвса и слегка укусил несчастный — или всё-таки нет — сосок. — Ты перестанешь истреблять человеческую расу?  
— Ам-мх…  
— Перестанешь же?  
— Я не знаю, — проворчал он, сознавая, насколько это всё-таки странный способ, чтобы вести серьёзный разговор. — Я просто ненавижу пауков.  
— Я знаю. И именно поэтому тебе придется изо всех сил стараться сдерживать себя, — Вэш сжал руками его ягодицы, одна его рука была тёплой, а другая — холодной. — Я имею в виду, если я ещё раз когда-нибудь увижу, как ты убиваешь пауков, я сойду с ума. Но ты же этого не хочешь, правда?  
— Ахн-н… — Найвс был не уверен в ответе и прикрыл глаза. Призраки отступили, а вот его брат делал всё, чтобы его тело оставалось лихорадочно чувствительным к прикосновениям и возбуждённым. Более возбуждённым, чем когда-либо прежде в его жизни.  
— Повторяй за мной: я обещаю, что больше не буду убивать пауков.  
— Я… Я… — Найвс закусил нижнюю губу. — Обещаю не… убивать… Если они, блядь, будут держаться на расстоянии!  
— Не очень убедительно, не правда ли?  
Без какого-либо предупреждения Вэш переместился ещё ниже, проводя своим жадным влажным языком вниз по твердым мышцам живота Найвса. Затем он остановился у крошечного пупка своего близнеца и начал толкаться сильным мускулом в чувствительное отверстие, имитируя сексуальное проникновение. Найвс этого не ожидал, не был к этому готов. Совсем не к этому.  
— Х-х-ха… Вэш, не надо!.. — в отчаянии, он пытался встать и сбежать, но не смог, придавленный весом своего брата. — Ты не должен… Тебе правда не стоит э-это делать…  
— Что, правда? — Вэш усмехнулся прямо у живота Найвса, не колеблясь, чтобы пальцами сжать и широко раздвинуть ягодицы своего брата. — Что ж, полагаю, ты прав. Вместо твоего пупка мне стоит трахнуть твою задницу. Как ты на это смотришь?  
Найвс простонал от мысленного образа, спровоцированного этим странным, грязным разговором. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, отчаянно пытаясь восстановить хотя бы часть самообладания.  
— Н-нет, ты не можешь. Ты просто не можешь.  
— Хм? — Вэш снова провёл языком по пупку Найвса. — Ты правда так думаешь?  
— Ах!.. — воскликнул Найвс. — Я так знаю!  
— Ну, а я вот не понимаю, что мне может помешать, так что…  
Вэш сплюнул себе на руку, распределяя на пальцах слюну. Глаза Найвса ещё больше расширились, когда он увидел, как эти же самые пальцы опускаются и, наконец, начинают массировать его отверстие. Он попытался запротестовать, но Вэш оказался слишком быстр для него; он протолкнул два пальца на полдюйма внутрь, прежде чем Найвс даже успел что-либо сказать.  
— Ай! — Найвс инстинктивно стукнул брата по голове. — Это...  
— Миллионс Найвс, если бы ты правда этого не хотел, я бы уже об этом знал. А теперь заткнись и попробуй насладиться этим. Я знаю, что делаю.  
Вэш поцеловал его яростно и требовательно, и Найвсу пришлось уступить. Его брат, его милый вечно плачущий ребёнок, взял на себя весь контроль, и он просто ничего не мог с этим сделать. Абсолютно ничего. Хотя он разумом и понимал, что ему не следовало так легко сдаваться, но его тело и его сердце вынудили его пасть.  
Ваш, вероятно, также заметил эти изменения в Найвсе, потому что он более не тратил времени в попытках протолкнуть оба пальца до конца. Задыхаясь от боли и странного удовольствия, Найвс поднял руку, чтобы закрыть свое горящее от стыда лицо. Другой рукой он лихорадочно вцепился в кожаную обивку дивана, когда Вэш начал двигать пальцами, посылая по его телу волны высокого напряжения. Найвс укусил себя за предплечье, чтобы не застонать вслух.  
Где только Вэш этому научился? Найвс вдруг захотел приревновать его, но почему-то на это просто не хватило силы воли. В конце концов, за сто двадцать лет можно многому научиться.  
— Ты в порядке? — хрипло спросил Вэш, соприкасаясь с Найвсом губами. — Потому что мне кажется, что я не смогу больше сдерживаться.  
Найвс одарил своего близнеца долгим, полу-бессознательным взглядом из-под локтя. Он никогда ранее не видел Вэша настолько же жадным, столь безумным. Глаза у Вэша горели, его дыханием было быстрым и беспорядочным, а с висков стекали капли искрящегося электрического пота. И кроме того, он также был полностью окружен ослепительным, потусторонним светом.  
Прикоснувшись к губам Вэша кончиками пальцев, Найвс прищурился, глядя на свечение, и увидел, что общее внутреннее электричество смешалось в воздухе. Казалось, что пульсирующие потоки приняли форму двух ярко сияющих, непрерывно регенерирующих крыльев за спиной его брата, сверкающие перья парили вокруг, словно гигантские снежинки, с треском исчезая в воздухе, прежде чем успевали коснуться земли.  
Вэш больше не был человеком. Он был чем-то большим. Он был генератором, прямо как и Найвс. И Найвс никогда в своей жизни не видел чего-либо или кого-либо со столь же неземной красотой.  
Найвс ухватился руками за его талию, держась как можно крепче. Он глубоко вонзил ногти в горячую кожу брата, а крепкие зубы — в плечо Вэша, и приготовился к тому, что, как он знал, вскоре должно было последовать. Он просто не мог этого избежать. Уже нет. Он проиграл войну и прекрасно осознавал это.  
В следующий же момент Вэш грубо вошёл в него, широко раскрывая и до боли растягивая. Чувство, столь мучительно сильное, что ему пришлось быстро и глубоко задышать, чтобы остаться в сознании. Электричество снова затрещало между ними, и единственное, что Найвс мог разглядеть в это мгновение, было водоворотом из белого и черного, оттенка их прекрасных Ангельских рук.  
Они не занимались любовью в том же смысле, в каком это делали люди; это было более примитивным, более жестоким, более притягательным и намного, намного более значимым процессом. Это было о том, как один брал контроль над другим. О том, как сильнейший претендовал на более слабого. Это была битва за господство между двумя сильными генераторами, в которой победивший сковывал того, кто проиграл. Это даже не было чем-то осознанным, по крайней мере, не до конца; их внутренние переживания овладевали ими, направляя их по этому опасному пути, откуда нет возврата, — и тем не менее они оба более чем хорошо сознавали, что происходит.  
Это означало, что Вэш фактически порабощал Найвса, а Найвс охотно принимал своё новое положение — подле своего брата.  
— Теперь ты принадлежишь мне, Найвс, — прорычал Вэш, не двигаясь и позволяя Найвсу приспособиться к его ширине и длине. — Понимаешь? И этого уже не изменить.  
Найвс чувствовал себя бабочкой, прикованной булавкой, совершенно бессильный в крепких объятиях своего близнеца. Он надеялся, что Вэш пока не будет двигаться слишком грубо.  
— Да, — выдохнул он, его широко раскрытый сфинктер сжимался от вторжения. — Я понимаю.  
— Хорошо. А теперь пообещай мне больше никогда не убивать пауков.  
— Я… Ах… — Найвс сглотнул. — Я не могу пообещать тебе это. Ты же знаешь, я не могу.  
Вэш уставился на Найвса с убийственным выражением лица. Найвс сглотнул, чувствуя, как гнев брата распространяется через электрические нити между ними.  
— Хорошо… Я… Я попробую, ладно? Я постараюсь больше не убивать пауков.  
Вэш молчал, и Найвс снова ощутил, как тёмные тени оплетают его сердце. Он почувствовал желчь в горле, когда подумал о том, что только что мог потерять всё из-за своей упрямой, бестолковой горделивости. И все же он знал, что никогда не смог бы ответить иначе. Это было бы ложью, а он не хотел больше лгать.  
Найвс ждал. Он начал думать, что теперь Вэш покинет его раз и навсегда, сломает его изящные бабочкины крылья и беспощадно сбросит его в паучьи сети. И так как Найвс теперь снова был одержим… Он больше никогда не сможет снова взлететь.  
Однако, к его удивлению, Вэш не предпринял ничего подобного. Вместо этого он расплылся в ослепительной улыбке и крепко обнял его. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу, он с любовью посмотрел на Найвса, который был совершенно ошеломлен.  
— Думаю, это лучшее обещание, что ты можешь мне дать, — ухмыльнулся он, легко рассмеявшись. — Попытка — это хорошо. Попробовать — будет просто отлично. По крайней мере, это тоже усилие.  
Найвс опустил глаза — только теперь осознав, что он плачет, как маленький человеческий ребенок — и поцеловал шрам на плече близнеца, заметив ранку там, где его зубы оставили глубокие следы всего несколько минут назад. Он ощутил вкус крови — такой же вкус, как у него самого.  
Вэш с самого начала был прав: всё будет хорошо. Всё будет просто отлично.  
Найвс опустил голову на мягкую подушку и закрыл глаза от счастья, и Вэш продолжил заниматься с ним любовью.  
«So… On the seventh night, a weightless ship races to the sky»  
«Sound life…»  
«Sound life…» 


	15. Восьмое утро

Она слышала, как где-то рядом тикают часы. Размеренный стук раздражал её, и она хотела, чтобы он прекратился; однако вместо того, чтобы что-то предпринять, она просто лежала без каких-либо движений, так глубоко вздыхая, словно только что пережила погружение глубоко в воду. Запах табака, старой мебели и дерева привёл её в чувство, заставив открыть рот и попробовать воздух на вкус. Где это она? Чувствуя себя неважно, она несколько раз сглотнула, обнаружив, что у неё пересохло в горле. Она сжала руки и почувствовала какой-то странный материал, обёрнутый вокруг левой ладони. Затем она услышала вопрос:  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Милли?  
Конечно, она сразу узнала голос; он принадлежал её старой подруге и коллеге, Мэрил Страйф. С неохотой она открыла глаза и огляделась. Её зрение было немного туманным, но она всё равно смогла различить обеспокоенное выражение Мэрил. Её лицо утопало в мерцающем свете свечи, как и всё в комнате; была ли сейчас ночь? За окнами лишь тьма. И ничего больше. Просто кромешная тьма. Милли вздрогнула, осознав, что лежит на кровати под толстым одеялом. Её левая рука начала болеть. Она была в ужасе. Она не могла понять, что, но что-то было не так. В воздухе витало что-то ужасное, и каждая косточка в её теле прочувствовала это.  
— Мы сейчас в доме Фрэнка Марлона, — продолжила Мэрил тихим голосом, вытирая лоб Милли влажной, тёплой тканью. — Ты потеряла много крови, поэтому всё ещё можешь испытывать головокружение.  
Недавние воспоминания вспыхнули перед глазами, и она коснулась своего лица. Её пальцы соприкоснулись с мягкой тканью, и она ощутила холодную дрожь, что пробежалась по всему её телу. Затем после осознания пришла боль — жгучая, мучительная боль. Ей хотелось кричать, но она не издала ни звука. Она часто вдыхала воздух, пока не почувствовала внезапный прилив эйфории, такой необъяснимо сильной, что ей показалось, что она сошла с ума. Углы её рта поднимались вверх, вверх, вверх… и она улыбалась, шире, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Слёзы заструились из её глаз, реагируя на боль. Вкус меди прямо сквозь зубы наполнил её рот, стоило растянуться изрезанным губам. И она засмеялась.  
Руки Мэрил удерживали её, сжимая её запястья.  
— Она в панике! Фрэнк, она паникует! Мы должны что-то сделать!  
— Дай ей время, — пробормотал глубокий мужской голос. — Скоро всё закончится.  
Милли только частично поняла, что происходит вокруг неё. Она обняла свой живот руками и засмеялась, не в силах остановиться. Она была взволнована и легкомысленна; адреналина в её крови стало больше, когда она вспомнила о том, что произошло. Порыв эйфории вызвал у неё головокружение, и она почувствовала себя счастливой, хотя она отчетливо поняла, что это чувство было неуместно. Её слезы окропляли солью её раны, во много раз усиливая боль — но ощущение было фантастическим, потому что она, наконец, могла ощущать всё так, как нужно. Она могла чувствовать всё: боль, ужас, отчаяние — она могла чувствовать всё, и она ощущала это всё правильно. Боль была болью, ужас был ужасом, отчаяние было отчаянием — и больше не было той тусклости и онемения, что контролировали её жизнь в течение этих последних нескольких месяцев. Ей было больно, она плакала — и она знала, что, наконец, спустя столько времени, с ней всё будет в порядке.  
Да, с ней всё определённо будет в порядке.  
— Её сердце бьётся слишком быстро! — донёсся далекий голос паникующей Мэрил, и Милли поняла, что маленькие пальцы щупают пульс на её запястье.  
— Спокойно, спокойно, дай мне взглянуть.  
Тень подкралась к ней, уменьшая сияние от свечей. Постепенно Милли перестала смеяться, но на её лице осталась смехотворно счастливая улыбка. Она вытерла глаза, чтобы избавиться от размытости из-за слёз. Мужчина средних лет смотрел на неё сверху вниз, его лицо было нежным, но в то же время немного грубоватым. Она не помнила, чтобы знала его раньше, но инстинктивно предположила, что они всё-таки знакомы. Она чувствовала, что может доверять ему. Поэтому-то и не отступила, когда он осторожно положил свою грубую руку на её перевязанную щеку и наклонился ещё ближе.  
— Хорошо, девочка, — вздохнул он, и в его глазах появилось странное, весёлое мерцание. — Я знаю, как сильно ты рада, что осталась в живых после того, через что тебе пришлось пройти, но ты заставляешь свою подругу волноваться.  
Милли пристально всмотрелась в лицо Фрэнка Марлона. Почему-то слова мужчины значительно успокоили её. Она согнула ноющие пальцы левой руки и поняла, что они не двигались так, как следовало бы. Дрожа, она положила руку Фрэнка на щеку. У неё болело горло, а вкус во рту был ужасным.  
— Воды, пожалуйста.  
Мэрил вскочила и на некоторое время покинула комнату. Затем она вернулась с желанным напитком, и Милли начала жадно пить, сжимая бокал в дрожащей, не перевязанной правой руке. Когда она вернула стакан, то заметила красные полосы, танцующие в оставшейся воде. Она поняла, что раны всё ещё кровоточат, и коснулась своих губ. Словно ужалили. Она снова притронулась к ним — на этот раз сильнее, смакуя это чувство, размазывая кровь между пальцами.  
— Не делай этого, Милли, — промычала Мэрил и выудила откуда-то чистое полотно, намереваясь прижать его ко рту Милли.  
Милли сама взяла ткань, скрутив его в руках, прежде чем нежно вытереть губы. Она удивительно себя чувствовала, ведь никогда раньше она не была так же честна в своих мыслях. В ней проснулось какое-то новое осознание, как будто её разум был освобожден из клетки, и она удивилась, насколько ясным ей сейчас казался мир. За окном всё ещё было темно, но тьма больше не ощущалась зловещей. Теперь её сердце было полно радостного удовольствия, и она поняла, что наконец сможет принять всё, что произошло в прошлом, а также то, что произойдёт в будущем. Как будто её конфликт с Найвсом заставил её осознать, что, в конце концов, она не хочет умирать. Она хочет жить — даже если и в мире, где Николаса Д. Вульфвуда больше нет.  
— Который сейчас час? — спросила она через некоторое время, её голос являл собой нечто среднее между шёпотом и стоном. — Уже полночь?  
— Сейчас около четырёх утра, — ответила Мэрил, пристально вглядываясь в неё. — Ты упала в обморок от потери крови. И проспала больше двенадцати часов.  
— Правда? — Милли удивилась, облизывая всё ещё кровоточащие губы. — А что с господином Найвсом?  
Мэрил заметно вздрогнула, прежде чем её лицо приобрело убийственное выражение.  
— Надеюсь, что он мёртв.  
Милли почувствовала, как сжалось её сердце — пока чувство спокойствия не наполнило его снова, заставляя посмотреть на мир сквозь прочную стеклянную стену. Она увидела себя в спальне Найвса, стоящей на коленях рядом с человеком, который, как она знала, был очень опасен и из-за его болезни находился в крайне изменчивом настроении. Она видела, как её прежняя личность придерживалась своего обычного, чрезмерно приятного и заботливого поведения, несмотря на то, что признавала признаки опасности, игнорировала просьбы об уходе и предупреждения, и она вдруг ощутила тошноту. Как она могла быть такой жестокой, такой невнимательной? Не только к себе, но и к Найвсу? А ещё к…  
Милли тихо сглотнула и начала гладить нижнюю часть живота. Там рос маленький человечек, окружённый безопасностью её чрева. Она вдруг поняла, как ей повезло, что у неё не случился выкидыш. Она всё ещё могла чувствовать маленькие удары эмбриона. Чудовищное количество любви защекотало каждую клеточку её тела, и она снова улыбнулась. И она захотела поблагодарить Найвса за все эти ощущения. До сих пор она была в лучшем случае безразлична к своему будущему ребенку. Раньше она была слишком подавлена, чтобы испытывать радость от беременности, но теперь…  
— Надеюсь, он поправится, — вздохнула она, глядя по очереди то на Фрэнка, то на Мэрил. — Он был в ужасном состоянии, но я надеюсь, что с ним всё будет в порядке. Уверена, Вэш найдёт способ помочь ему.  
— Что ты такое говоришь, Милли? — изумилась Мэрил. — Этот ужасный монстр чуть не убил тебя! Он заслуживает смерти!  
— Нет, нет, — сглотнула Милли. Её глаза снова наполнились слезами. — Никто не заслуживает смерти.  
— Он заслуживает.  
— Нет.  
— Да.  
Милли начала стягивать оберточный материал с левой руки, целенаправленно избегая пристального взгляда Мэрил.  
— Я… Наверное, я понимаю, почему ты так считаешь, — наконец сказала она, решив прояснить ситуацию. — Он вряд ли когда-либо делал что-то хорошее. Но правда в том, что… Господина Найвса нельзя обвинять в этом, — она подняла поврежденную руку и коснулась своего лица. — В этом нет его вины. Это был… несчастный случай.  
Краем глаза Милли увидела, как лицо Мэрил покраснело от ярости и неверия.  
— Несчастный случай! Думаешь, он изуродовал твоё лицо случайно? Ты явно не осознаёшь, о чём говоришь. Это был не несчастный случай! Кажется, ты даже не понимаешь, что он с тобой сделал. Есть какие-нибудь идеи?.. О том, как ты выглядишь? Или мне стоит вручить тебе зеркало?  
— Мне всё равно, как я выгляжу! — губы Милли задрожали. — Как ты не поймёшь, Мэрил? Это пустяк! Эта боль — ничто по сравнению с болью, которую я пережила, когда умер Николас! Эта боль — ничто по сравнению с оцепенением, полной неспособность чувствовать...  
Милли остановилась, чтобы отдышаться. Мэрил, казалось, потеряла дар речи на какой-то момент.  
— Возможно, я не смогу убедить тебя, но… Сейчас я в гораздо лучшем положении, чем вчерашним утром, — Милли продолжила, поглаживая тканью свои кровоточащие губы. — По крайней мере, исчезла подавляющая, безэмоциональная апатия. И я снова чувствую Николаса в своём сердце.  
Самый пик ярости Мэрил, похоже, прошёл, если учесть, что она нервно коснулась уха и приняла соболезнующий вид.  
— Да, да, безусловно, это было просто ужасно, когда мы потеряли дорогого Вульфвуда. Я даже не представляю, как ты себя чувствовала в тот момент; должно быть, это было так мучительно... Мне также было очень грустно. Он был столь приятным молодым человеком, и я оплакиваю его каждый день. Но всё-таки, прости меня, Милли, я всё ещё не понимаю, как это, — указала она на израненное лицо Милли, — связано со смертью Вульфвуда. Я совсем не вижу в этом связи. То, что ты ощутила ещё больше страданий, должно быть правдой — но почему тебе так нужно испытывать эту боль? Миллионс Найвс — злой, невероятно гнусный человек, и должен серьёзно заплатить за каждую ужасную вещь, что он когда-либо совершал.  
— Он уже расплачивается за то, что сделал, Мэрил. Так что ты никогда не сможешь этого понять, — Милли грустно посмотрела на подругу. — Но я понимаю. Я понимаю его. Мы понимаем друг друга.  
— Очевидно, он не только растерзал твоё лицо, но и добрался до мозга, — горько усмехнулась Мэрил. — Милли, ты едва не погибла этим вечером! Разве ты не сознаёшь, насколько серьёзной была ситуация — и какой она остаётся сейчас?  
— Я понимаю, и мне жаль, что я так глупо сейчас выгляжу. Но я не могу ненавидеть Найвса, что бы ты ни говорила, — Милли снова потянулась к стакану воды и уставилась на слегка розоватую жидкость. — Из-за того, что случилось, я снова обрела себя. Я вновь обрела желание жить. И это очень важно, если учесть, что через несколько месяцев у меня будет ребенок.  
Бледное выражение лица Мэрил казалось смешным, но у Милли появилось чувство, что её собственное лицо должно оставаться серьёзным. Она притянула Мэрил ближе к себе и положила её руку на маленькую выпуклость, свой увеличившийся живот. — Я беременна, Мэрил. От Вульфвуда.  
Мэрил молчала около минуты, но когда она заговорила, то всё ещё была полна удивления и растерянности.  
— Что? Как? Когда ты?.. Милли, не шути так.  
— Я бы никогда не пошутила по этому поводу, — вздохнула Милли. Она повернулась и посмотрела на Фрэнка Марлона, что сейчас очень тихо прислонился к стене с другой стороны её кровати и прикурил сигарету. — Если вы мне не верите, то можете позвать доктора, чтобы он это подтвердил.  
Фрэнк поднял руки перед собой и одарил её кривой, полусерьезной и полусмешной улыбкой.  
— Нет, нет. Думаю, мы уже достаточно побеспокоили доктора для одной ночи.  
Милли убрала стакан, побрезговав пить из него.  
— В любом случае, господин Найвс тоже об этом знает. И он сказал мне, что это мальчик.  
Мэрил была потрясена, если не больше. Она упала на колени на пол, руками сжимая край кровати Милли.  
— Значит, он сделал это с тобой, даже зная, что ты… Ты…  
— Я же говорю, он не нарочно причинил мне боль, — Милли опустила голову на подушку и вздохнула. — Кроме того, сейчас всё в порядке. Мой ребенок и я в порядке.  
— Ну, тогда, я думаю, что должен поздравить тебя, — усмехнулся Фрэнк, наполовину дружелюбно, наполовину по-отцовски. Похоже, новость не сильно на него повлияла. По правде говоря, он и не выглядел как человек, на которого могло что-либо повлиять. — Я тогда пойду приготовлю тебе еды, девочка. Ты, верно, проголодалась. Зовите меня, если вам что-нибудь понадобится.  
Милли проводила его уход из комнаты благодарной улыбкой; она знала, что это было лишь его оправданием оставить девочек одних, чтобы они смогли поговорить наедине.  
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, комната мгновенно наполнилась давящей тишиной. Мэрил не смотрела на Милли; она всё ещё сжимала матрас так сильно, что побелели костяшки, глядя при этом на деревянный пол. Казалось, что она пытается собраться, прежде чем взорвётся и скажет что-то, что только ухудшит ситуацию. Милли знала, что её подруга всегда ненавидела Миллионса Найвса, но теперь ненависть Мэрил была несправедлива. Милли знала, что Найвс был последним человеком, который мог бы заслужить отпущение грехов, но она также не была готова обвинить его в преступлении, которое он не совершал, независимо от того, каким маленьким было это самое преступление на фоне его предыдущего списка правонарушений.  
Рассуждая, как скоро Мэрил очнётся от своих мыслей, Милли попыталась взяться за кувшин с водой на боковом столе, чтобы достать немного свежей воды. Это оказалось слишком тяжело для её ослабленных рук; её кровопотеря, должно быть, была значительной. Когда она налила, графин качнулся, и на обёрточную ткань брызнула вода. Она поморщилась, и её лицевые раны напомнили о своём существовании, покалывая под повязками. Борясь с очередными слезами, Милли позволила своим рукам расслабиться и обняла полупустой кувшин, чувствуя его прохладу на своей груди. Мэрил не заметила её борьбы; она всё ещё была в своём собственном мире.  
— Мэрил, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.  
Как будто очнувшись от транса, Мэрил подняла голову и моргнула. Затем она покачала головой, закрыв глаза рукой.  
— Это были очень тяжелые двадцать четыре часа, — пробормотала она, поднимаясь и медленно садясь на стул, на котором она просидела всю ночь. Во второй раз взглянув в направлении Милли, она все же заметила проблему с кувшином и выручила её. Наконец, Милли смогла попить и вымыть медный вкус изо рта. Когда он исчез, она мгновенно начала по нему скучать. Не зная, почему.  
— Я правда не знаю, что говорить, что думать, — сказала Мэрил. — Всего несколько часов назад ты умирала на моих руках, выглядела как нечто, изуродованное диким животным — и теперь ты сидишь здесь с улыбкой на перевязанном лице, рассказывая мне, что беременна, утверждая, что Миллионсу Найвсу нужно простить его попытку убить тебя. Прости, Милли, но это слишком для меня. Твоё отношение, твоё поведение… Я не могу понять, чем ты думаешь.  
Милли взглянула на подругу грустными, серьёзными глазами, а затем тихо кивнула. Она ожидала этого; она уже была готова к тому, что Мэрил не поймет. На самом деле, даже была в этом уверена. Немногие люди поняли бы. Она была одним из тех людей, чья логика всегда казалась странной для всех остальных. Но тем не менее, она должна была попытаться объяснить. Просто ради справедливости.  
— Жизнь иногда довольно тяжела, особенно когда дело доходит до выражения, принятия и определения своих чувств, — начала она, — особенно когда ты влюбляешься, а потом вдруг теряешь смысл этого прекрасного чувства. Теряешься сам. Всё меняется, любовь превращается в ненависть, страсть в апатию. Только ты не знаешь, почему ненавидишь, потому что это так сильно поглощает тебя, что никакое количество ненависти не вернёт тебе возлюбленного. Но ты ненавидишь. И ты ненавидишь всё. Всех. Таким образом, полагаешься на апатию, чтобы скрыть свои истинные чувства, и делаешь счастливое лицо, чтобы никто не догадался…  
Милли остановилась, чтобы найти нужные слова. У неё кружилась голова, и она не знала, о чём говорила, за исключением того, что ей как-то нужно было передать Мэрил, что она сама была в отчаянии, что Миллионс Найвс был в отчаянии, и они оба были так же виноваты, как и невиновны во всём этом. Отвратительная ситуация. Мэрил открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Милли подняла руку и, прокашлявшись, продолжила.  
— Итак, ты потеряна. А потом вдруг обнаруживаешь, что беременна. Понимаешь, что должна быть счастлива. Должна быть полна любви. Ты должна улыбаться. Но нет. Ты не можешь, потому что так сильно ненавидишь. И ты становишься ещё более подавленной, ещё более несчастной, ещё более потерянной. Всё, что ты хочешь сделать, — это полностью исчезнуть, отойти от всего этого — но не можешь. Ты просто не можешь ничего сделать. Ничего, кроме как продолжать ненавидеть — и скрывать эту ненависть — и желать… — Милли сглотнула, а затем прошептала. — Желать, чтобы появился кто-то, кто мог бы помочь тебе, кто был бы милостив и… просто прикончил бы тебя.  
Мэрил ужасно побледнела, стиснула челюсти. Она смотрела на пораженную ужасом Милли, неспособная выдавить ни одного разумного слова. Её волосы торчали в разные стороны, поскольку она периодически их дергала, а темные круги под глазами казались даже более заметными, чем раньше. Она выглядела так, словно собирается рухнуть в любую секунду.  
— Ты, наверное, задаёшься вопросом: если я так сильно хотела умереть, почему же я просто не выстрелила себе в голову? — Милли глухо рассмеялась. — Я не знаю ответа. Может быть, я просто была слишком напугана. Какой бы ни была причина, я не смогла этого сделать. Поэтому безжалостный серийный убийца, такой, как мистер Найвс, был именно тем, кто мне нужен. И он был прямо передо мной! Я не могла упустить такую возможность. Он стал бы моим билетом к свободе! И я была уверена, что он был бы счастлив это сделать. Но я была неправа, — Милли пожала плечами. — Он не хотел этого делать. Он сказал, что было бы бесполезно и неприятно убивать кого-то, кто хочет умереть. Кроме того… Я уверена, что господин Вэш сказал ему не делать этого. Не причинять мне боль. Думаю, это как раз повлияло больше всего.  
— Тогда почему? — Мэрил внезапно воскликнула, её лицо исказилось болезненной гримасой. — Почему? Почему он причинил тебе боль?»  
— Потому что я спровоцировала его, Мэрил.  
— С-спровоцировала?  
— Да, — Милли вздохнула и опустила голову. Может быть, она всё-таки смогла уловить какой-то смысл, в конце-то концов. — Я вынудила господина Найвса это сделать. Я спровоцировала его, зная, что он слаб из-за своей болезни. Я проигнорировала просьбы оставить его в покое, зная, что я свожу его с ума. И, в конце концов, это сработало. Только он всё-таки не убил меня. Даже на грани потери здравомыслия он всё ещё был в состоянии сдержаться. И вот поэтому я улыбаюсь. Я всё ещё жива. Только сейчас, — Милли погладила повязки на лице, — у меня есть несколько неувядающих напоминаний о том, насколько ценна моя жизнь.  
— Милли…  
Мэрил издала несколько удушливых звуков, а потом заплакала. Она рыдала, как маленький ребенок, опираясь руками на край кровати Милли, всё её тело дрожало. Слёзы, которые она сдерживала в течение нескольких месяцев, наконец-то свободно текли, просачиваясь в толстый матрас, делая намокшую ткань серой. Она плакала за Милли и плакала за себя — и хотя её слезы никогда не сотрут их болезненное прошлое или болезненную реальность, с которой они столкнулись, но, по крайней мере, они вытравят небольшую часть этой боли, давая измученному сердцу возможность биться дальше.  
— Мне так жаль, я была такой слепой, — рыдала она. — Я была таким ужасным другом.  
Милли погладила дрожащие плечи подруги, размышляя, что ей ответить. Мэрил была слепа. Но это не значит, что она была ужасной подругой. У неё были свои собственные заботы. Она была настолько ослеплена ненавистью и ревностью по отношению к Найвсу, что не смогла обращать внимание ни на что другое. Милли не злилась на неё: она всегда знала, что люди эгоистичные существа. И она тоже, до вчерашнего вечера.  
— Нам обеим пришлось нелегко, — наконец сказала она, нежно поглаживая волосы Мэрил. — Давай не будем судить друг друга. Или самих себя. Так будет лучше.  
Мэрил кивнула и начала слегка прикусывать костяшки пальцев. По её мнению, Милли задавалась вопросом, будет ли кто-нибудь из них когда-либо снова счастлив. Она знала, что, вероятно, будет; у неё будет ребенок, который принесет ей радость. Но с Мэрил совсем другая история. Ей, как и многим другим девушкам до неё, придётся отказаться от своей любви к Вэшу Урагану и найти кого-то ещё; и всё же, зная преданность её натуры и значительную глубину её чувств, она никогда не сможет оправиться. Возможно, если бы Милли с самого начала сказала ей, что у неё никогда не будет и шанса с таким человеком, как Вэш…  
Милли слегка покачала головой. Она знала, но молчала. Она знала, что любовь Мэрил всегда будет безответной. Однажды существовала женщина, которую никто и никогда не смог бы заменить в сердце Вэша; женщина, которая была настолько совершенна, насколько мог бы быть совершенен человек. Милли слышала её имя только один раз, произнесённое под ночным звёздным небом голосом, что хранил в себе и тоску, и горе: Рэм. Вэш звал её, как будто она была его ангелом-хранителем, его светом во тьме, звездой, которая руководила каждым его решением; и даже Милли, которую люди обычно считали очень тугодумной, сразу поняла, что эта женщина — единственная женщина, которую Вэш Ураган когда-либо любил.  
Милли ошиблась, предполагая, что Мэрил однажды поймет это.  
— Мэрил… Ты же знаешь, что должна забыть о нём, не так ли?  
Слова прозвучали прежде, чем Милли в самом деле решила, разумно ли поднимать этот вопрос сейчас. Плечи Мэрил напряглись, но она ничего не сказала.  
— Он не вернется к нам. Больше нет.  
К удивлению Милли, Мэрил просто кивнула и прислонилась щекой к матрасу. Тихие слёзы струились по лицу, но её глаза казались спокойными. Милли восприняла это как хороший знак; Мэрил наконец приняла реальность, которую так долго отрицала. Она наконец начала понимать, что её любовь, какой бы сильной она ни была, всегда будет безответной. В течение этой долгой, ужасающей ночи её глаза наконец открылись: Вэша не было ни здесь, ни где-либо ещё рядом с ней. Он решил быть с кем-то ещё; кем-то более важным.  
Из-за закрытой двери в комнату ворвался приглушенный стук кухонной утвари. Это была странная смесь шумов; к звукам попыток Фрэнка приготовить пищу присоединились мягкий вдох Мэрил, быстрое и поверхностное дыхание Милли, дуновение ветра снаружи и постоянное тиканье часов. Милли взглянула на них: было почти 4:30 утра. Первенец среди солнечных близнецов мгновенно взошёл бы, изгнав тени, из-за которых всё вокруг выглядело, как сбивающий с толку сон. Пламя свечи вскоре погаснет, вид из окна станет ярким, а слезы высохнут; магия ночи рассеивалась, оставляя лишь опухшие, покрасневшие глаза и тихое смирение после себя. Пришло время начинать всё сначала. Милли какое-то время ощущала это внутри себя: мир уже не тот. Что-то огромное сместилось и, если не буквально, то, по крайней мере, образно, сместилась ось планеты Гансмоук.  
За окном послышался скрип, слабый, словно царапнула ветка дерева. И всё же Милли уже знала, что это вовсе не дерево.  
— Мэрил, — прошептала она, обвив прядь черных волос подруги вокруг своего указательного пальца и осторожно отпустив их. — Пожалуйста, встань.  
В замешательстве её подруга поднялась с кровати и выпрямила спину.   
— Что это?  
Милли наблюдала, как первые лучи солнца рассекли темноту неба, очерчивая горы на далёком расстоянии.  
— Он здесь, — сказала она, её глаза наполнились новыми слезами. — Он пришёл попрощаться.

***

Не так далеко, на вершине горного хребта, окружающего город, Миллионс Найвс протянул руку и попытался схватить восходящее солнце.  
Последнее же всё быстрее поднималось, делая мир похожим на огненное поле.  
Вскоре к нему присоединится его близнец.  
«So… On the eighth morning, a song from somewhere reaches my ears»  
«Sound life… Sound life…»  
«Sound life…» 


	16. Эпилог

Светловолосый мужчина восседал на скале, наблюдая за своим окружением с вершины самой высокой на всей планете горы. Лёгкая улыбка играла на его губах; он был вполне доволен увиденным. Под ним раскинулся молодой, но пышный лес, окружавший гору, словно завеса из зеленого, клубящегося тумана. Он мог слышать пение птиц в листве и нежное шуршание листьев из-за ветра. Посреди зелени с левой стороны было небольшое, но очень глубокое озеро, окруженное потрескавшейся почвой. Вода была свежей и чистой; она поднималась из глубин земли, где скрывалось её бесконечное количество. Прекрасный луг, полный распустившихся цветов и множества бабочек, раскинулся вокруг, пока тени густого леса снова не продолжили пейзаж.  
Вэш устремил взгляд ещё дальше, к самому краю леса. Там он увидел единственное, что омрачило естественную красоту природы: сильный круглый стальной забор, окружавший рай с каждой стороны. Он окружал подножие горы, как высокая клетка для птиц без крыши, с тонкими и чёрными столбами, и вершинами, острыми, как наконечники стрел. Более того, дальше Вэш мог разглядеть только песок и сероватое небо — казалось бы, бесконечную полосу этой беспощадной, горячей пустыни, которая всё ещё доминировала на большей части планеты. За забором был ад. Прямо здесь, где он сидел, был Эдем.  
«Люди в храме Дженюари, Вэш».  
Ленивый, мысленно донёсшийся голос Найвса прервал его размышления. Он бросил взгляд через плечо, стоя лицом к ветру, дующему с того места, которое он считал южным; гора находилась именно на северном полушарии планеты, точно на вершине оси вращения, поэтому он не был уверен, что все направления назывались южными. Вот почему пять святынь вокруг Эдема назывались по названиям городов, к которым они были ближе всего: Дженюари, Мэкка, Фондрик, Анэприл и Оугэст.  
«Хорошо, я разберусь».  
Уже более десяти лет Эдем считался святым местом. Это был рай, в котором жили два бога и в который никто не мог войти. Никто, казалось, не знал имен этих богов; но существовала история, согласно которой двойные солнца породили братьев-близнецов, которых послали править планетой Гансмоук вскоре после того, как планета стала населенной. Сначала эти близнецы вели войну друг с другом, не имея возможности править бок о бок — но за сто двадцать лет беспорядков они наконец пришли к пониманию. Планета Гансмоук начала восстанавливаться; всё это необъяснимое разрушение городов прекратилось, общая атмосфера превратилась из испуганной в обнадеживающую, а земля стала более плодородной. В общем, после того, как боги заключили мир друг с другом, вся планета начала процветать.  
Вэш ухмыльнулся, когда спускался по склону горы, бросая вызов всем законам гравитации. Это была великолепная идея — создать Эдем. Найвс был счастлив отделиться от остального мира, но всё же был в состоянии считать себя выше всех в этом славном небесном саду — и люди, которым было отказано в удовольствиях этого места, всё равно были счастливы хотя бы иметь для себя храмы, в которых можно помолиться.  
На самом деле, святыни были очень важны: только благодаря молитвам и пожеланиям людей Вэш слышал о периодически возникающих проблемах в разных частях планеты. Иногда это была нехватка еды или воды или подобные им жалкие мелочи; пустыня могла быть очень жестокой, несмотря на то, что колодцы были вырыты почти во всех возможных местах. В других случаях это были террористы или тираны, которые решили захватить власть в каком-то городе или бизнесе, и с ними нужно было разобраться. И Вэш решал эти проблемы; он отвечал на каждую просьбу, что была обоснована; он считал это своим «божественным долгом».  
Найвс, однако, не считал это божественным долгом. Для него это было простым безумием. Он никогда не беспокоился о том, чтобы пожелать кому-нибудь из людей добра, и в ближайшее время тоже не собирался начинать. Его волновало только то, что жалобы касались вредителей или же тех, кто мучил животных, и в таких случаях он мог бы подумать о том, чтобы принять участие, — но только если ему давали разрешение на пытки и убийства.  
«Если ты снова собираешься совершить какой-нибудь героический поступок, пожалуйста, возвращайся без потери важных частей тела, вроде твоей головы или члена».  
«Это так мерзко, Найвс. Неужели ты не можешь проявить чуть больше веры?»  
«Говорит тот, кого практически сшивали по частям».  
«Ты мог бы исцелить меня в любое время, если бы только захотел — но считаешь мой вид сексуальным».  
«Не обманывай себя».  
Вэш рассмеялся. Найвс по-прежнему был таким же злобным, как и всегда, и часто очень грубым; но он также был очень заботлив, хотя и скрывал свою заботу за пренебрежением. Найвсу не нравилось, когда Вэш уходил, чтобы разбираться с проблемами в «мире пауков». Ему это ну совсем не нравилось. Вэш знал об этом, но он просто должен был это делать, а Найвс — просто принять. Если Вэш не вмешается, планета Гансмоук в конечном итоге встретит ту же судьбу, что и Земля: полное уничтожение.  
Вэш замедлил темп, приближаясь к святыне Дженюар. Она стояла как высокий тонкий серебристый маяк прямо на краю леса, в окружении высокого черного забора. На каменной скамье, окружавшей глубокий квадратный фонтан в центре храма, сидели три человека, наслаждаясь тенью, которую предлагал высокий потолок; две женщины и молодой мальчик. Мальчик спускался к воде, разбрызгивая её своими маленькими руками. Вэш улыбнулся, когда мальчик поднял взгляд, пристально глядя на него своими большими стальными синими глазами, прежде чем смог нормально его рассмотреть.  
— Дядя Вэш! — он улыбнулся и помахал обеими руками.  
Обе женщины тоже обернулись, прищурившись, чтобы получше его разглядеть. Мэрил казалось немного раздражённой, а Милли — всё такой же взволнованной, как и всегда, с глупой улыбкой на лице. Вэш помахал в ответ трио, задаваясь вопросом, сколько месяцев прошло с момента их последнего визита. Должно быть несколько месяцев, судя по тому, как вырос Блэйдс. Да — Милли назвала своего ребенка в честь его глупого брата; факт, который приводил Найвса в неумолимую ярость, вопреки которой Вэш знал, что тот был втайне очарован.  
— Прекрасный день, не так ли? — Вэш замер, стоило только подойти к воротам, что позволили ему войти в «паучью сторону» храма. — Рад снова видеть вас, девочки. Как у вас дела?  
Черты лица Мэрил смягчились, и она осторожно улыбнулась.  
— По правде говоря, у нас всё хорошо. Я получила повышение на работе, а Милли — больше заработной платы. И… Я недавно, вроде как, встретилась с одним парнем.  
Вэш сел на набережную и внимательно посмотрел на неё. В каком-то смысле она казалась более здоровой, и её разум казался более уравновешенным. Утверждать, что она безнадёжно влюблена, было бы слишком, но признаки серьёзной привязанности можно было разглядеть в её глазах и услышать в тоне её голоса.  
— Я очень рад за тебя, — сказал Вэш, стыдясь небольшого пламени облегчения, которое охватило его сердце. — Я надеюсь, что он хорошо к тебе относится, иначе мне придется отправить своего брата на разборки.  
Мэрил и Милли засмеялись; они знали, что Вэш просто шутил. Отправка Найвса была неслыханной. Это было бы слишком жестоко, даже если бы новый парень Мэрил оказался тем ещё ослом. Кроме того, Вэш всё равно хотел бы заняться этим вопросом лично.  
— А как там Найвс? — спросила Милли, её глаза метнулись к высокой горе.  
Вэш закусил губу. Он не мог смотреть на высокую, массивную девушку, не глядя на два длинных шрама, рассекающих её лицо. Они были шелковистыми и почти белыми, вечное свидетельство опасности Найвса. Один окружал её глаз, а другой проходил через её рот, останавливаясь прямо перед левым ухом. Из-за них вид был немного страшный, но она сносила свои недостатки с удивительной гордостью и достоинством.  
— Найвс. Ну, он… Как всегда очень занят, — ответил Вэш с добродушным вздохом. — Всё пытается завести акул, хотя это и кажется безнадежным делом. Я имею в виду, даже он не может создать океан. И даже если бы и мог, чем бы здесь питались звери? Плавающими мертвыми кактусами?  
По правде говоря, Найвс был тревожно одержим своей маленькой уединенной Шангри-Ла. Он проводил все свои дни, ухаживая за их постоянно растущей флорой и фауной, когда не исследовал и не проводил эксперименты в библиотеке ДНК, которую они нашли и спасли с древних кораблей SEEDS. К этому моменту Найвс смог подарить жизнь почти двумстам новых видов растений и пятидесяти четырём новым видам животных. Конечно, ничто не было в точности новым, по крайней мере, для близнецов — но нынешнее поколение людей, живущих на Гансмоуке, никогда даже не слышало о таких вещах, как «ландыш» или «кенгуру», Найвс очень усердно работал над созданием каждого экземпляра их идеальной среды обитания и выпустит их в пустыню за чёрным забором только тогда, когда будет уверен, что они смогут это выдержать. Он также хотел быть уверен, что эти новые виды будут хорошо адаптироваться к уже существующим организмам, которые изначально принадлежали планете Гансмоук. Их мало, и поэтому они должны быть защищены даже больше, чем эти новые иммигранты из Теллуса Земли.  
Вэш был правда очень горд своим близнецом.  
— Он разберётся, — уверенно сказала Милли, даже восхищенно. — Он очень хорош в том, что он делает. Он уже так много сделал для этой планеты. Я всегда люблю приходить сюда с Блэйдсом, просто чтобы посмотреть на Эдем между щелями в заборе. Блэйдс отлично замечает животных.  
Мальчик забрался на плечи Вэша.  
— Когда мы приехали, я увидел трёх странных серых зверей, купающихся в грязном пруду, — с энтузиазмом объяснил он. — Ни мама, ни тетя Мэрил не знали, как их зовут.  
— Ах, должно быть, это были носороги, — засмеялся Вэш. — Найвс наконец смог заставить их размножаться. Самым маленьким был ребенок.  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы дядя Найвс приехал к нам.  
— Ну да, — Вэш почувствовал себя немного неловко. Как он мог объяснить столь юному ребёнку причины, которые привели к тому, что Найвс отделил себя от остального мира? Вэш вздохнул, зная, что должен сказать хоть что-то. — Он не очень хорошо ладит с людьми, — вот что он наконец придумал.  
— Преуменьшение века, — фыркнула Мэрил.  
— Можешь передать ему, что я скучаю по нему? — умоляла Милли. — Уже прошло шесть лет с тех пор, как я в последний раз его видела.  
Вэш пообещал, что передаст, как и в любой другой раз, когда Милли и другие приходили в гости. И он знал, что Найвс будет благодарен за сообщение, несмотря на то, что яростно попытается это отрицать. Вэш знал, что Найвс питает слабость к Милли, и особенно к Блэйдсу, в своём сердце, уже занятым Вэшем. Несколько раз в прошлом Вэш даже ловил Найвса за подслушиванием в непосредственной близости от храма, просто чтобы вдруг воспользоваться возможностью взглянуть на мальчика. Найвсу было так стыдно, что он в гневе набросился на Вэша, который, в свою очередь, прижал вспылившего к земле, снял брюки и…  
— Вэш… Есть кое-что, на что мы хотели бы обратить твоё внимание, — Мэрил достала из своего рюкзака кучу писем, все они имели официальный вид и были отправлены в страховую компанию Бернарделли. — Это несколько писем, которые Бернарделли получил из Льюистона. В городе появился новый мэр, и кажется, что преступность довольно сильно возросла за те шесть месяцев, что он провел на своем посту. Мы еще не расследовали дело, но каковы шансы, что он не причём?  
Нахмурившись, Вэш быстро-быстро просмотрел письма. Все они содержали душераздирающие истории о том, как люди страдали в Льюистоне. Насилие, кража со взломом, азартные игры, обман… Некоторые потеряли своё здоровье и богатство, некоторые же гораздо больше. И Бернарделли, который теперь концентрировался на постоянных покупателях с тех пор, как Вэш Ураган стал своего рода древней легендой, и должен был компенсировать всё это.  
— Вы, девочки, не должны подвергать себя опасности, — Вэш закусил губу. — Я сам собираюсь разобраться с этим.  
Мэрил выглядела довольной, но Милли забеспокоилась. Милли всегда выглядела обеспокоенной в те дни, когда возникали проблемы. Блэйдс был слишком молод, чтобы полностью осознать, что происходит, но даже он чувствовал, что что-то не так. Он нахмурился, как и Вэш ранее, и указал на буквы.  
— Ты всегда получаешь целую кучу таких, когда мы приходим, — заметил он. — А потом ты выглядишь злым и грустным.  
Вэш попытался выдать такую улыбку, которая не выглядела бы совершенно лживой.  
— Ну да, но это не то, о чём тебе следует беспокоиться, братец, это проблема дяди Вэша.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы.  
— Моя задача — решать проблемы, поэтому я не против, чтобы они у меня были. Вот почему изначально были построены эти храмы; люди могут приходить сюда и рассказывать мне и дяде Найвсу, если вдруг что-то случилось.  
— И вы всегда будете им помогать?  
— Да. Если проблема реальна, мы им поможем.  
Блэйдс выглядел счастливым и даже немного впечатленным. На секунду образ улыбающегося Николаса Вульфвуда вспыхнул перед глазами Вэша; ребенок был очень похож на своего отца. Жаль, что ни у кого не было портрета Николаса, тогда бы Блейдс знал, о ком они всегда говорили.  
— Я думаю, нам пора идти, — тихо сказала Мэрил. — Путь до Дженьюари ужасно длинный, сам знаешь.  
Вэш знал. В конце концов, именно поэтому он выбрал это место: оно было далеко для всех. Они попрощались, и не в первый раз Вэш подумал, что будет лучше, если он просто сосредоточится на том, чтобы стать невидимым богом, и больше никогда не увидит своих друзей. Во всяком случае, он никогда и никому себя не показывал. И было всё более и более удручающим наблюдать, как годы меняли девушек. Они не были стары для людей, но они становились старше. Однажды их встречи станут очень неловкими, возможно, даже грустными. Если бы у них был выбор, Вэш предпочел бы запомнить их такими, какими они были сейчас, ещё молодыми и полными жизни. Да… Это было время для их последнего прощания.  
Вэш наблюдал за их удаляющимися спинами, когда они шли к своей машине. Милли снова витала в облаках, а Блэйдс бегал вокруг неё. Мэрил посмотрела через плечо и с улыбкой помахала ему.  
«Я увижу их ещё раз, — пообещал он себе. — Ещё один раз».

***

Вэш застал своего брата принимающим солнечную ванну на небольшой поляне, у подножия горы. Он был голым, за исключением старого кожаного килта, прикрывающего его особо личное пространство. Он выглядел расслабленным; сотни бабочек порхали над ним и вокруг него, отбрасывая маленькие неуловимые тени на его белоснежную кожу. Он выглядел божественно. Но всё же его разум был не так расслаблен, как его тело.  
«Ты снова уедешь завтра, не так ли?»  
Тон голоса его брата был обвинительным, но Вэш не судил его за это. Кто знал, на сколько он уйдёт в этот раз? Неделя? Месяц? Год? Не то чтобы время имело для них слишком большое значение, но всё же они ощущали его. Найвс неохотно проводил даже один день в одиночестве, без Вэша. Любой другой сказал бы, что он слишком навязчивый, но Вэш называл бы его всего лишь нуждающимся. Найвс нуждался в почти постоянном контакте с чужим телом, чтобы поддерживать свой уязвимый рассудок. В прошлый раз, когда он вернулся с миссии, что длилась пять месяцев, Найвс нашёлся в пещере у подножия горы, качаясь взад-вперед и мелко дрожа. Он был уверен, что Вэш навсегда оставил его. Вэшу понадобилось еще пять месяцев, чтобы убедить своего брата, что он никуда не денется, что он действительно любит его и всегда будет с ним.  
— Почему бы тебе просто не оставить этих идиотов с их нуждами? — с горечью произнёс Найвс. — Они не разрушают планету своими действиями — лишь самих себя.  
Вэш подошёл и скрестил руки, стоя над своим близнецом.  
— Я бы так и поступил, если бы это была всего лишь кучка мерзких подонков. Но поскольку дело касается людей с властью, принижающих тех, у кого её нет, я, как бог, должен пойти и разобраться с этим.  
— Хм-м-м. Если уж ты так говоришь, — Найвс взглянул на него с недовольством. — Тем не менее, я не понимаю, почему эти жалкие угнетённые просто не встанут и сами не разберутся с этим мэром и его приспешниками. У них, должно быть, есть ружья? Сейчас каждый имеет при себе оружие.  
— Ты вряд ли поймёшь, но кровопролитие — это последнее, чего обычно хочется людям, — Вэш сел, разогнав несколько десятков бабочек, и расставил ноги. Спорить с Найвсом о том, как вести себя с людьми было для него привычным делом. Каждый раз, когда кто-то начинал молить о помощи, они затевали одну и ту же беседу, даже если выбранные слова каждый раз были разными. — Насилие питает насилие.  
— И вмешательство подпитывает их потребность в том, чтобы просить тебя о помощи. Если бы ты ходил как минимум в два раза реже, они бы перестали так часто просить.  
— Мне нравится быть в курсе того, что происходит.  
— Меня беспокоит только благополучие планеты.  
— Я знаю, что ты не очень-то ценишь людей, но я ценю. И, помнится, ты обещал не мешать мне проявлять к ним заботу.  
— Да, да. Я знаю. У нас так часто поднималась эта тема, что даже я не могу вспомнить их все, что уже говорит о многом.  
Солнечные близнецы светили особенно ярко, заставив Вэша прищуриться, когда он огляделся. Вокруг было мирно и спокойно; он вполне мог бы остаться здесь и забыть, что за воротами Эдема происходило что-то ужасное. За исключением того, что он, по правде говоря, не мог. Он не мог забыть. Он провёл там более ста лет своей жизни; он волновался об этом слишком сильно, чтобы просто всё отпустить. Чувствуя себя чуть более решительным и немного опечаленным, Вэш коснулся кончиками пальцев шелковистой, высокой темно-зеленой травы. Он правда, правда хотел остаться — но это так и не стало его выбором.  
— Ты знаешь, мне кажется, или этот аргумент подействовал гораздо быстрее, чем когда-либо прежде.  
Найвс не ответил. Он притворялся спящим, что было немного глупо, учитывая, что Вэш мог легко прочитать его мысли, и его разум явно бодрствовал. Желая успокоить его, он переместил руку, чтобы вместо травы огладить бедра Найвса. Кончики его пальцев приятно покалывали, когда он проводил ими по бледной коже. Независимо от того, сколько времени Найвс проводил под солнцем, он никогда не загорал. Более того, его кожа была абсолютно безупречной — это сильно контрастировало с собственной изуродованной формой Вэша. В прошлом Вэш был очень застенчив и избегал сексуальных отношений, но теперь ему больше не нужно было прятаться. Он мог читать мысли Найвса, и он знал, что Найвс не лгал, когда говорил, что Вэш совершенен именно таким, какой он есть.  
Бывший серийный убийца не лгал о своём фетише на мужчин, чьи раны залатанны решётками и винтами.  
С другой стороны… Возможно, это Вэш здесь был сумасшедшим, ещё и с фетишем на бывших серийных убийц.  
А может, они оба были психами.  
По человеческим меркам так точно.  
Ощутив прилив смелости, Вэш поднял руку выше, забираясь под насмешливо сексуальный килт Найвса. Он гадал, откуда вообще Найвс достал этот древнейший предмет одежды, если его вообще можно было назвать таковым, учитывая, что он был сделан из кожи, сорванной со спинки старого дивана и скреплённой несколькими изогнутыми металлическими зажимами. Вэш ухмыльнулся, вспомнив ту ночь, когда он сделал килт: Найвс только-только исцелился, лежал без сознания на диване, даже во сне принимая обеспокоенное, если не коматозное выражение лица. А затем Вэш поцеловал его: всего-то крошечный поцелуй чуть ниже подбородка. Найвсу понравилось. Вэш поцеловал его ещё пару раз, и Найвсу понравилось и это. Позже обстоятельства приобрели немного другой характер, пока, наконец…  
Вэш вспоминал их первый раз, как будто это всё произошло с ними буквально вчера. Он всё ещё помнил те ощущения, когда энергия перетекала в его организм. Это был тот самый момент, когда он взял на себя роль главного в их отношениях, несмотря на то, что физически Найвс был сильнее. Тот самый момент, когда он обрёл полный контроль над Найвсом.  
Вдохновлённый, Вэш усилил давление своих касаний и провёл пальцами по внутренней поверхности бедер Найвса, вызывая вздох у своего спутника. В одно мгновение Найвс крепко сжал пальцы Вэша, останавливая его движения.  
— Не дразни меня. Ты никогда не бываешь в настроении после того, как увидишь эту сучку Страйф.  
Найвс был прав. Созерцание Мэрил всегда сдерживала его либидо, пусть и на некоторое время. Он подозревал, что это во многом связано с тем, что Мэрил всё ещё любит его. Вэш просто не выдерживал её преданный, грустный взгляд, каким она на него смотрела. Из-за этого он чувствовал себя виноватым. Ему становилось стыдно за свою привязанность к Найвсу — но не сегодня. Сегодня он чувствовал один лишь… Восторг.  
— Мэрил сказала, что нашла себе другого парня, — пробормотал Вэш с большим облегчение в груди. — Думаю, она наконец-то сможет двигаться дальше.  
— Тогда она просто идиотка.  
— Почему это?  
— Она никогда не найдет никого, кто мог бы сравниться с тобой. Даже близко.  
Смущённый, Вэш забрался на своего близнеца и прижал его к земле.  
— Я польщён. Но ты должен чуть лучше присмотреться к обстоятельствам Мэрил. Она с каждым годом становится всё старше и старше. Скоро она будет настолько старой, что не сможет завести детей. Если она продолжит цепляться за меня, у неё никогда не будет семьи. Она наконец поняла, что лучше сдаться. Как видишь, не всегда желаемый человек может остаться именно с тобой.  
— По правде говоря, нет… Я всегда получаю того, кто мне нужен, — вздохнул Найвс. — Конечно, это заняло у меня более ста лет, но теперь ты здесь. Я не разочаровался в тебе. У людей есть один очень серьёзный недостаток; они слишком легко сдаются.  
— Слишком легко? Пойми же; даже если бы она соответствовала твоим ненормальным моральным стандартам и никогда не отказывалась от меня, она всё равно не смогла бы меня заполучить. Потому что я уже твой. Она не смогла бы обойти это препятствие. Или быть может, ты бы хотел одолжить ей меня на несколько десятилетий, чтобы она проявила свою истинную настойчивость?  
Найвс был возмущён, почти обозлен из-за такой перспективы.  
— Что? Я бы никогда...  
Вэш сократил расстояние между ними и поцеловал его.  
— Я знаю.  
Оба мужчины заглянули друг другу в глаза. Это вызывало странное чувство, будто они утопали в душах друг друга. Вздрогнув, Вэш вдохнул запах Найвса и уткнулся носом в щеку, задаваясь вопросом, готов ли теперь его брат продвинуться дальше.  
— А я ведь на самом деле в настроении, ты знаешь, — тихо прошептал он на ухо своему близнецу, покачиваясь взад-вперед так, чтобы застывшая в штанине эрекция прижалась к голому бедру Найвса. — Я бы хотел оказаться глубоко в твоей заднице.  
Найвс издал тихий стон, прежде чем на его лице появилось выражение крайнего потрясения.  
— Как будто это так легко!  
— Верь мне, это слово к тебе совершенно не относится. По правде говоря, ты, безусловно, самый трудный человек, с которым я когда-либо сталкивался.  
— Ну, — произнёс Найвс, в каком-то странном ключе довольный и гордый, — Кто-то же должен вечно бросать тебе вызов.  
Ухмыляясь от уха до уха, Вэш расстегнул брюки и выпустил тяжёлый член. Затем он стянул килт и устроился между ног своего близнеца. Прежде чем Найвс успел возразить, два пальца проникли в тугое отверстие Найвса и коснулись чувствительного места внутри. Найвс прогнулся в спине и ахнул.  
— Что ж, тогда постарайся бросить мне свой самый лучший вызов, — прошептал Вэш на ухо своему брату. — А я покажу тебе настоящую любовь.

***

Было уже давно за полночь, когда Вэш проснулся. Он частично лежал на своём всё ещё спящем брате. Первое, что он осознал, было чувство полного блаженства; и его тело, и разум были полностью расслаблены и довольны — как и всякий раз, когда он обменивался с Найвсом своей энергией. Он глубоко вздохнул и с улыбкой уткнулся в тёплую шею. Он просто обожал уникальный аромат своего близнеца; этот запах, вероятно, был бы отвратителен для человека, но для Вэша он был подобен афродизиаку: смесь раскалённого железа, пустынного песка и крови.  
Воющий ветер подхватил его волосы, взъерошив их сильным, могучим прикосновением. Он приподнял голову и огляделся; шторм только что прошёл мимо них и теперь стихал. Дождя не было и в помине; вместо этого в воздухе пахло жаркой пустыней. Не в первый раз Вэш был благодарен пышным деревьям Эдема, которые ловили большую часть пролетающего мимо песка.  
Вэш сильнее прищурился, когда заметил кусты дикой красной герани, развевающейся на ветру и скрытой в ночной темноте.  
В его голове всплывали образы, и он закрыл глаза. Красивые, яркие, спектральные снимки из его раннего детства, из тех дней, которые он разделял со своим братом и… как же её звали? Она была такая милая, с длинными чёрными волосами и добрыми глазами, с вечной улыбкой на губах. Она очень любила его; она посвятила всю свою жизнь, чтобы защитить его. Она была очень особенной. И Вэш тоже любил её, очень сильно любил; он любовался ею, боготворил её, даже поклонялся ей. А вот Найвс… Найвс не любил её. Найвс её просто ненавидел. И она была мертва — уже больше века. Но как её звали? Неужели он забыл её имя? Вэш почувствовал, как холод охватил его.  
…как он мог забыть её имя?  
«Рэм, — голос Найвса эхом отозвался в его голове, как шепот его собственного сердца. — Её звали Рэм. Рэм Саверем»  
Сморщив нос, Вэш сжал предплечье брата, его ногти впились в теплую кожу, вероятно, оставляя следы в форме полумесяца.  
«Рэм».  
«Знаешь, она была первым и последним человеком, которого я не хотел убивать. Я не хотел, чтобы она умерла, только не она. Но она всё же решила сделать это. Сама».  
Вэш внезапно почувствовал прилив сил — и в следующую секунду наступило снова удивительное спокойствие. Удивительно сильная и чистая энергия Найвса неслась сквозь него непрерывным потоком, и он пробовал его, вдыхал, поглощал и купался в нём. Теперь он был словно совершенно новым человеком. Он был кем-то, кто наконец смог смотреть вперед. Он был тем, кто наконец смог простить. Даже её смерть.  
«Она была… чиста сердцем, — тихо продолжал Найвс, медленно перебирая пальцами длинные чувствительные волосы Вэша. — Она была прекрасным цветком среди уродливых пауков. А теперь… С тех пор, как она умерла… Она навсегда останется им. Цветком».  
Вэш почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось от боли, но затем ему всё стало ясно, и он начал улыбаться. Теперь он ясно мог разглядеть: Рэм шла к нему с распростертыми объятиями, её изображение частично мерцало перед его глазами, словно она была призраком. Её тёмные, подобно ночи, волосы сверкали золотыми оттенками на небесном солнце, которое окружало её в вечном раю, в котором теперь жила её душа; сотни белых бабочек танцевали вокруг неё, приземляясь на её грудь и длинные закрученные края красного гераньевого платья. Не было ни ненависти, ни печали, ни сожаления в глубине её карих глаз, когда она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Вэша в лоб. Вэш погрузился в её любящие объятия и прижал лицо к тёплой груди, запуская пальцы в её мягкие шелковистые локоны.  
Затем, как исчезал горный туман перед лицом двух беспощадно палящих солнц планеты, её изображение исчезло в воздухе, оставив после себя лишь короткий, легкий вздох.  
Вэш открыл глаза и посмотрел на своего брата. На своего прекрасного Миллионса Найвса, что был похож на одно из тех палящих солнц в своей непреодолимой силе и непобедимом эгоизме.  
— Ты знаешь, — вздохнул он. — Иногда я действительно хотел бы иметь возможность убить тебя.  
Ветер взвыл, и герань рядом с ними зашуршала.  
— Да, — было тихим, но спокойным и удовлетворенным ответом. — Я знаю.  
Вэш улыбнулся и медленно откинулся в крепких объятиях брата. Наконец-то… Наконец-то… Всё было в порядке.   
So… On the eighth morning, a song from somewhere reaches my ears.  
Well then… A song that has recorded everything echoes to the new sky.  
Sound life 


End file.
